Lockdown
by Mizuyah
Summary: AU! They say prison is equivalent to a hell hole, but when you know the right people and the right buttons to press, you can create enough drama to last you your stay...even if it is for life. Yaoi. [Final Chapter Uploaded]
1. Enter the Legend

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, except the fic and the occasional OC that'll pop up now and then, but this fic centres mostly on the beyblade characters.

**A/N:** Never thought I'd ever be one to write a Kai-"kinda"-based fic, but there's a first time for everything. 

**Warning:** Nothing major, just that the prison in this fic is based on the British style reformatories, as I'm British and it works out better. Don't be discouraged however. There is yaoi content, so if you no like, turn away now.

* * *

**Lockdown **

_****Chapter One_

When he stepped out of the white van, the sun looked down at him in contempt as he was hoisted along with the others towards the building that stood before them.

_Stanheld Prison_. It was true what they said. The structure towered up into the clouds and stared down at you in hunger, desperate to consume those who had wronged in the world and deserved nothing more then to be confined to its many isolation chambers. Word around town was that it had claimed more lives than that of a skilled serial killer and now here he was, Kai Hiwatari, averse to joining the many other delinquents in their secluded mass.

"Move it, prisoner!"

Kai glared angry red daggers at the brawny man in uniform as he was pushed up a flight of stony stairs.

"Oh look, Terrance, we've got us a tough guy" The burly man mocked to which a much smaller, mousy looking man also, clothed in uniform sniggered broadly.

"Maybe we should show him what happens to _tough_ _guys_ around here," He jeered in a twisted tone.

Kai, though hands chained together, readied himself in front of the two.

"Save it, Lewis, and you too Terrance," Came a voice. "We don't promote violence around here."

Though it was calm, the comment seemed to stop the officers advancing and they murmured a vague _'sorry, sir' _before turning back towards the departure zone.

"The same goes for you!"

The juvenile looked up at the advocate of silence, blankly. His purple hair was slicked back into a high perch and his eyes added to his uncanny resemblance to that of an owl. Across the badge that was fastened to his neatly pressed suit jacket were the words _Robert Jurgen, Senior Governor of F wing_.It was obvious he held some of the authority in this place and Kai already dislike him.

"You may be new, but let this be a lesson to you," Robert stated. "Violence will be treated with the strictest of discipline. Now move along."

It was unbelievable. He hadn't even entered the building yet and he'd already made three enemies.

----------------

"Best two outta three?" Came the desperate wager.

"Nope, sorry, can't help you,"

"But, Kevin…buddy, you know I need that stuff,"

"I won fair and square, so deal"

"But…

"Hey Douglas, I don't make the rules okay. Just make sure you pay up next time."

A scrawny male with blood shot eyes departed from the table in fury as the one known as Kevin leant back into his chair having just finished business with yet another one of his _clients_.

"I wonder if he knows you played him _again_,"

"Nah, he's too stupid and hooked up on crack to realise anything," Kevin replied, stretching before resting his hands behind his head.

"You do know Lee's not gonna like this,"

"Well, neither do you, Rei, but that's not gonna stop me,"

Rei huffed.

"Hey, I'm just trying to make my own in this place," Kevin explained. "We've got like seven more years here and there's no chance we're getting out anytime soon, so we might as well make the most of it."

"You'll get caught,"

"I haven't so far, have I?"

Rei rolled his eyes in defeat. There was no convincing Kevin nowadays. In the past, they were always tight, that was until Kevin had joined up with the wrong crowd and got himself tied up in that high street robbery and shoot out. Of course, Rei and his best friend, Lee had decided to bail him out of his situation, but had got caught up in it as well. This had resulted in the real criminals getting off scott free and themselves taking the wrap for what had happened. It had taken Lee two years straight to forgive Kevin. Lucky for Kevin though, Rei was a little more lenient.

"That's not the point,"

"Ya know, there's some stuff in it for ya, if you're willing to join," Kevin lowered his voice as one of the officers passed by, surveying the hallways suspiciously.

"I'll pass!"

----------------

Tala caught sight of Bryan glare in someone's direction as he rested his head against his lover's chest. _That was Bryan all over_. Several months before, when the couple had finally got together, he had been reluctant to broadcast their relationship to the others, but now, some of the boundaries had been dropped. Tala knew Bryan liked to think of himself as physically intimidating without weakness, but that had all changed. Tala was his weakness now. They had each other, regardless of the fact that Ian still intervened now and then, much to Bryan's frustration.

Presently, they were sat in the recreation hall, watching the precedent pool game that was in session; an intense match-up between Tyson, a former super star gone bad, and a Rastafarian called Jermaine, who'd worked previously in the drug trade. Though Tala didn't know too much about the yardie, Ian had declared that he was _safe_ and that was good enough for him. The redhead just wished that Bryan was a little more trusting because they'd need all the allies they could get if they were to survive the next fifteen years.

"Red ball in the left hand pocket," Tyson declared, a small smirk playing across his face, as he readied his cue-stick behind the white ball.

Everyone stared in silence, as the blunette lined up his shot and pulling the stick back one final time, he struck the white ball briskly as it graced the side of the red, sending it flying directly into the corner pocket as predicted. The crowd burst alive with the sounds of cheers and quarrels rolled into one.

Tyson, of course, being a previous celebrity, acknowledged the crowd openly.

"Thank you! Thank you!"

Yet the quarrels still continued.

"It all comes down to this!"

"If Tyson misses this, he's screwed"

"Nah, he's got it in the bag!"

"He's gonna choke!"

The blunette raised his hands for silence and took a deep breath.

"I'd just like to take this time to apologise to Jermaine.." Everyone looked at each other quizzically. "…For taking his title from him…" Another barrage of muttering and laughter followed. "…But I will admit, he's been a worthy opponent."

And the noise soon died down, as Tyson once again readied his cue-stick behind the white ball. Though he was at the opposite end of where the black ball lay, the fact that his target stood inches away from the pocket made him overly confident that he could do this. Jermaine was good, but it was about time someone took his place. It wouldn't stop them from being good friends however.

He pulled back the stick and lined up his shot once again, closing and opening an eye for approval. He then pulled the stick back for the final time and then made to strike the ball…

"HEY YOU GUYS, CHECK THIS OUT!!"

The sudden interruption sent the white ball hurtling off the table and Tyson cursed in disbelief. Laughter ensued.

"Nah, that's not fair, we gotta take that again," Tyson complained.

He saw Jermaine shrug innocently.

"GUYS! Get over here!!"

And then he looked towards the person who'd thrown him off guard.

Ian.

Tyson glowered.

"Hey, isn't that the legendary Kai?"

"Yeah!"

"Turn it up, Ian!"

All eyes were now fixed on the portable television that Ian had brought out of his cell. He rested the device on the table and turned the knob marked _volume_ up a few notches.

_…Kai Hiwatari, the final member of the Biovolt fiasco last year, was tried yesterday and through further investigation has been discovered as the mastermind behind his grandfather, Voltaire Hiwatari's, lost fortune and death. After being found guilty for both murder and larceny, he is said to be sent to Stanheld Prison where he will be held for the remainder of his years…_

"I always thought he'd be the one to get away," Tala thought allowed, the final bit of the announcement, trailing off.

"Well, they killed Spencer, didn't they?" Bryan replied. "It was only a matter of time."

**TBC…**

* * *

So. Kai's a legend. Rei plays it safe. Kevin's a dealer. Tala and Bryan are dating. Tyson's a show off (no surprise there) and Ian's annoying. Just wait 'til I introduce the other characters…hehe.

For now, reviews and constructive criticisms are always appreciated.


	2. Talk of the Town

**A/N:** Thanks for your reviews. Now here's the update, so allow me to introduce the _hot sauce_ of prison life…tssssssssssssss! 

* * *

_Chapter Two_

"So the notorious Kai Hiwatari is to join us, huh? Sounds promising,"

"Be realistic, Oliver," Came the reply. "If Kevin's story about him knowing Tala and the others, is true, then he's gonna want nothing to do with us."

Oliver began fixing his emerald coloured hair as he stared at his reflection in a small mirror hinged into the wall. He tutted dryly.

"Oh Enrique…so maybe Tala and the others despise us because we _messed_ them around…

"Correction! _You_ messed them around, or should I say, you messed _Ian_ around! I just watched from the sidelines," Enrique interrupted, rolling his eyes.

He remembered it all so clearly. When Tala and his boys had been recently incarcerated, they had made it clear that they kept themselves to themselves and trusted no one. Shortly after, Enrique had made a deal with a fellow inmate that would result in a considerately large reward that would benefit the duo when they were released. The task included the secretion of a set of class A drugs that had been carefully fashioned in the prison gardens. Officers had already found some of the drugs and were more than certain that someone held a much larger stash on them, so it became most unfortunate that the Wing Governor had issued a security check around the premises. This meant that the drugs would have to be dispatched or relocated elsewhere, a speciality of the twosome. Fortunately, the incidence had occurred around the same time that Oliver had realised that the youngest of Tala's trio, Ian, had begun to take an interest in him. Now Oliver had previously been a top class prostitute. He had weaselled his way in with the youngster, committing acts of pleasure or whatever it took for Ian to gain his trust and had pinned the goods on him one day, before lock up. Both Tala and Bryan had been suspicious and these uncertainties had been confirmed when the security had investigated their room and discovered the drugs hidden under Ian's mattress. This had resulted in the shortest being carried off down to the segregation unit for a several days, with privileges disregarded. Tala had confronted both Oliver and Enrique that day, and though they had denied, they knew the redhead was not stupid. They still had it in for the duo up to this day, and it had happened over a year ago.

"Yeah, but you had to admit it was funny," Oliver added, sweetly.

Enrique screwed up his face in thought.

"True! But you didn't have to suck him off"

"Well, someone's gotta _spice_ things up around here anyways," The Frenchman ran a hand through his hair and smirked at his reflection in adoration, before moving towards where Enrique sat on the bed. "And we _are_ the hottest couple around." He made to straddle the blond who laid back into the duvet, licking his lips willingly.

As they went to lock lips, so did the door suddenly open.

Enrique cursed.

"Who is it?" Oliver asked without so much as a backward glance. His tone was sickly sweet.

"Screwing again as usual?"

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Enrique added.

"Hey! I sleep here too, ya know" A familiar tuft of maroon coloured hair, shaped in a blue bandanna, snaked into the room.

"Unfortunately," Enrique murmured, as Oliver slid off of him and made to stand up.

"What do you want, Johnny?" Oliver folded his arms and sighed.

"Everyone's lined up out there waiting for the goons to bring in that Kai guy," The Scotsman screwed up his face. "It's pathetic really."

Enrique and Oliver exchanged glances.

"Sounds like someone's jealous," Enrique mocked, now positioning his hands behind his head.

"Think what you want! Nobody even battered an eyelid when Tyson came in,"

"You don't even like Tyson that much!"

Johnny grunted in response.

"Oh well, lets get a look at him anyways," Enrique shrugged and rose from the comfort of the bed.

"You say that like it's interesting," Johnny muttered.

"Well, it is! It's not everyday you meet someone who managed to escape the law for a solid twelve and a half months,"

--------------------------

Kai was led down a narrow corridor and through two gates marked with notices that clearly stated that no prisoner was allowed passed those points without an officer present. Beforehand, he had been briefed on the rules and regulations and then had been strip searched before he had been issued with the items he was authorized to have. He guessed that they were now taking him to the dorms.

Surprisingly, from what he had already seen, the prison was not as dark and dingy as people had made it out to be, but the strong stench of efficiency reigned throughout the premises and it was rather intimidating. Nonetheless, it wasn't as daunting as Kai would be when he made his presence known. Usually, he liked to keep a low profile, but it often riled people up more, guaranteeing that he'd have more conflicts to deal with.

He finally stepped out into a widespread area to which, he noticed several officers pass him, all heading in many directions and at the far end, he noticed a larger gate, where on the other side stationed a variety of different men clothed in casual dress. He guessed that was where the cells were.

"Look, it's him!"

As soon as Kai was ushered through the gates, he looked up to find that a whole gathering of inmates had assembled, watching him with the keenest interest. Among the groups that were below, there were two upper levels of people staring down at him, some whispering, others staring, their eyes following him as he was led to his cell.

The attention he was receiving was overwhelming, so much that Kai wondered if all new prisoners were welcomed this way. It was also, irritating. Bigger and brawnier convicts would stand with their arms folded as if attempting to threaten him and it was then that Kai gathered what this _prison life_ was all about. Survival.

While he had been on the run, he had met many people, some previous lawbreakers who had told him tales of their years in the _box_, as they had referred it as. The weak were always the first to get picked off, some going as far as taking their own lives and the strongest and most cunning survived. Lucky for Kai, he considered himself to own both those traits and he planned to play by his own rules, even if he was forced to associate with the others.

He entered a small room, on the same floor. The walls were painted beige and two bunk beds were situated against both walls. In the centre under a barred window was a rusty looking chest of draws (obviously where his clothes would go) and just behind the door itself, a toilet was stationed next to a sink with a mirror above it.

Kai huffed and decided to clock the bottom bunk to his left. There, he plunked himself onto the mattress and dropped the see-through bag with his items in on the floor.

The beds opposite him were unmade and that filled Kai with the disillusioned feeling that he was to share his room. He frowned.

"Hey there!"

When Kai looked up, he saw that a man, no younger than he was, had poked his head around the door.

He wore a baseball cap back to front and his blue hair spiked up from beneath it. Kai grimaced even more.

"Whattup? Looks like we're cell mates," The intruder beamed.

"Yeah! I guess," Kai replied dryly.

Another face soon poked through the door.

"Well, I'm Tyson and this is Max," Came the introduction as the next inmate was acknowledged.

Tyson held out his hand in greeting, but Kai, disregarding the invitation, seemed more interested in the articles in his bag and began ruffling through it.

"You're not the sociable type, are ya?" Tyson scratched his head.

_Couldn't he take a hint?_

"…It's Kai," The newbie added, reluctantly.

"Oh, we know that, we just wanna know, how ya did it?"

Kai stopped.

"What?!"

"You know, stayed on the run, dodged the bullet?"

"Err…perhaps we should leave him alone?" Max piped up, recognizing Kai's subtle, but enraged expression.

"He's right! Do yourselves a favour and leave," By this time a third person had appeared by the door, but when Kai looked up, his face softened as a familiar pair of sea-blue eyes locked with his immediately.

"Tala?"

"You two know each other?" Tyson asked.

"Yes, now beat it. Me and Kai have some catching up to do," Tala remarked, his eyes still firmly fixed on Kai.

**TBC…**

* * *

Oh lookie! Do you reckon there's more to their history then meets the eye. You tell me. ;)


	3. Blast from the Past

**A/N:** Nothing to say, except **Kohari**, you're correct. Guess I should have implied it in the first place. 

**Warning:** I tried to make the opening sound as anti-mushy as I could, but what do you think? Also, the opening of this chapter may appear confusing at first, but it'll all unwind later. Trust me.

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Three_

"Long time!" Came the remark as the door was shut behind them.

"Yes, it has," Kai raised from his seating position, an awed expression on his face.

"I always wondered how you escaped," Tala began. "You do know, after they got to Spencer, they killed him."

Kai nodded sadly.

"I guess we never accounted for the extra security, but then, knowing Russia we should have known"

There was a small silence.

"That's why I'm gonna try again,"

Tala looked up at Kai's serious expression, dumbfounded.

"You can't be serious," He remarked.

"Never more," There was a familiar twinkle of determination in his eye.

"But…

"I tried to come back for you – all of you" Kai grasped hold of Tala's hands, drawing them closer. "I've missed you so much Tal'"

Tala flinched.

"You were never there, Kai," He took a step back and withdrew his hands.

Kai stared in confusion.

"But you said you'd wait for me…

"And you never came," Was the interruption. "I've…moved on."

"What do you mean?" Kai gulped, his throat becoming dry.

"I mean that…

But before he could finish his sentence, the door opened and in walked another familiar face. He stared at Kai, through his arctic coloured eyes.

"Bryan?"

The lavender haired character, nodded in response.

"Kai."

It was so good to be meeting up with his long-term friends again, especially after Spencer's unfortunate death. Bryan and Kai were almost like the same person – cool and reserved, which made them rather close companions. Ian had to be around somewhere and though he was juvenile, he was still a valuable asset to their friendship. Then there was Tala, the love of his life, but it was then that he saw the uncomfortable expression on Tala's face that he realised.

"I thought I wouldn't see you again, so I…

Kai's eyes narrowed, first at Bryan and then at Tala.

"You know what?" He turned his back on the duo. "Piss off!"

Tala swallowed hard, while Bryan remained vacant.

"Kai, I…"

"Save it!" Kai interrupted.

Bryan grimaced, as he was not one to take to kindly to being disregarded so directly. Nonetheless, for the sake of Tala, he forced his conflicts aside and exited the room.

"I'm sorry," Tala added, but there came no response and with that, he followed Bryan's example.

When he was left alone, Kai let down his guard and kicked at the chest of draws. The objects on top of it juddered and a bottle of deodorant toppled onto the floor. He then slumped onto his bed and stared up at the wooden surface that supported the bunk above him.

He cursed inwardly. He cursed Tala. He cursed Bryan and then he cursed himself.

Back in Russia, when they had been arrested, they had formed an escape plan, where only Kai had broken out. He'd made a promise to Tala that he'd return for him and he had broken his promise. If only he'd tried to penetrate the defences, then maybe he'd still have Tala's love. But it had been too late when he'd gone to try again, Spencer had been executed and Tala and the others had been shipped off to Europe, where they knew Kai would try to find them. Then he had been caught himself.

When Tala had walked through that door however, he'd seen a glimmer of hope and now it had been shattered. The years they had spent together, the months in lust and love had suddenly all been forgotten.

_You were never there, Kai_.

Those words rang in his mind and caused him to curse himself even more. It was all his fault for not being there, and because of that, Tala had turned to Bryan. He guessed they'd always been a hint of subtle jealousy from Bryan's part, but Kai hadn't expected Bryan to act on it. Then again, maybe it had been Tala's influence that had brought the arctic character out of his shell. Kai grimaced again and thumped the mattress beneath him. He had no idea how he'd be able to handle seeing them together because he knew he couldn't avoid them. He'd have to find ways to keep himself occupied or he was liable to fall into a pit of decadence otherwise.

---------------------------------------

Rei stretched as he stepped out of his dorm that evening for dinner, before seeing Lee stationed against the banister, looking over, deep in thought. He placed a hand on his shoulder, causing Lee to turn and acknowledge his best friend.

"You've been thinking a lot lately," Rei said.

"Can you tell?"

"Always!"

Lee smiled.

"That bad, huh?"

Rei withdrew his hand and joined his friend, resting on the banister himself.

"You're not still thinking about _them_ again," Rei asked, jerking his head in the direction of Tala's dorm.

"Well, now that they've got Kai, it's gonna be a lot harder to keep things underwraps," Lee replied. "You have to admit though, things ran a lot more smoothly before they came along."

"True! But Kai's just one person," Rei added. "There's been so many rumours spread about him that you dunno who to believe."

"Yeah, and Kevin's been doing the spreading,"

Rei gulped subtly.

"Speak of the devil…" Rei looked up and followed Lee's example as he scrutinised something interesting downstairs. He saw Lee smirk and soon discovered that the target was none other than Kevin himself, who'd just stepped out of a dorm, following the Rastafarian. He looked up at them briefly, a wary look in his eye, before he hurried off

"I get the sinking suspicion that he's up to something,"

Rei gulped again, looking away discreetly.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything?"

"Err…not that I know of," Rei lied. "But now that you mention it, he has been acting a little suspicious lately"

Lee nodded, surveying the halls beneath him, while Rei looked away awkwardly. Both Lee and Kevin were his friends, making it all the more difficult to decide what was best. It was true. Kevin was up to no good, but Lee had been trying to enforce good regulations in the prison ever since he'd arrived. A lot of people looked up to him because of it, while others, more recently did not; Tala, Bryan and Ian being at the brunt of it.

There had always been bad blood between Tala and Lee. Both stood at opposite ends of justice, both trying to establish a form of respect, but neither would back down. Things had especially gotten worse, when Kevin had befriended them. Now Lee not only disliked Kevin for it, but it had raised his reverence of them even more.

Lee pushed himself off the banister.

"I'll see you in the dinner hall, Rei," He added distantly, before disappearing downstairs.

Rei sighed. Kevin was definitely in for it now, but the youngster was smart and would probably avoid Lee by seeking refuge with Ian, as the two had become quite close.

Rei smiled inwardly. He guessed he would have gotten in with them too, had it not been for a previous disagreement he'd had with Bryan a couple of weeks before. But it didn't matter now. He had made his place.

Taking one final look down from the stockades, he glanced at the hordes of people as they began thinning out towards the dining hall. It was then that he noticed a certain someone step out of Tyson's dorm. The person stretched as garnet eyes glared at curious golden ones briefly, before departure.

**TBC…**

* * *

It's Lee and Rei versus Tala and Bryan, but has a tiny connection been made already?


	4. Showing the ropes!

**A/N:** I was never 100 sure whether this should be R-rated or what, so you can be the judge of that. **Ayuka-chan**, you are about the first person, who I've heard to dislike yaoi, but still wishes to read. Perhaps, you don't dislike it as much as you think. **Mangachick**, here's the update! 

Thanks for your reviews.

**Warning:** Note my best work, but read on if you must.

_

* * *

__Chapter Four_

When Kai sauntered into the cafeteria, the hall burst alive with the noise of busy conduct and the smell of confined foods. Nonetheless, Kai couldn't help but notice that as he went to join the queue, half of the awareness was directed at him. The familiar feelings of irritation swamped his guts as he averted his eyes from anyone who looked in his direction.

So far, he'd remained in his chambers for hours on end, bitterly disregarding anyone who entered, looking to have a discussion about his so-called brilliant efforts at staying on the run. It had now come to his attention that everyone thought of him as some sort of idol because of this and it infuriated him. He would have to find the source of the rumour and deal with him personally.

Grabbing a tray, a plate and cutlery, he worked his way across the conveyor belt of inmates, while a row of four other men, opposite the food counter, dressed in labouring robes, literally slapped the food contents onto his plate in fatigue. When he reached the end of the queue, he looked up around the room where several pairs of eyes immediately diverted back to the confines of their tables, after having plainly following the idol in his pursuit. Their over-obsessive behaviour was interesting, yet bothersome. It brought him back to his early school days, where everyone had been keen to unravel the mystery behind Kai Hiwatari. He guessed this was a similar situation, but fortunately, an empty table had suddenly been vacated towards the back of the room and Kai retired to it instantly.

Seconds after sitting down, he heard someone shouting for him over the noise. He looked up after about the fourth call, and saw the familiar reddish eyes of Ian heading towards him with a companion that had hair braided as long as it was matted. Kai acknowledged Ian with a brief nod before staring the accomplice down. __

"Oh yeah, this is Jermaine," Ian introduced, as he placed his tray on the table. "Don't mind him. He's a friend."

The one known as Jermaine uttered his salutations, while Kai merely nodded and returned back to his spoils.

"So I heard about what happened with you and Tala earlier…" Ian had said, as they sat down.

Kai dropped his folk and it landed with a clatter on the fragile surface. Ian really knew how to put his foot in it, but then he had always been like that. Straight to the point. No strings attached. He looked from Ian to the Rasta and then back to Ian again.

"I don't wanna talk about it,"

"Fair enough," Ian relaxed. "I see no one's bothered to give you the grand tour, but then you were never the social type."

Kai smirked, scooping up some rice into his mouth. When he looked up, a group of people began exiting the hall, staring at him curiously. Kai glared again, but this time Ian took initiative. Nonetheless, Jermaine intervened.

"Nah mine dem fools, dem jus' lookin' fi fact," A strong West Indian accent was perceived.

"Well they won't be getting them anytime soon,"

Ian chuckled, but stopped abruptly, his eye narrowing at something behind the slate haired character. Kai saw Jermaine smirk and briefly glanced behind him at two vibrantly dressed individuals, who were grinning at them. He turned his attention back to Ian.

"I'd keep away from those two if I were you," Came the reply.

"Why's that?"

"Because they're nothing more than a pair of sluts out to get what they can," Ian screwed up his face.

Jermaine sneered.

"Him only sour, 'cause him had a run in wid dem already,"

Ian scowled.

"Oh?" Kai's interest peaked.

"Dem is call' Oliver an' Enrique…" The Jamaican began. "Dem'll do anyt'ing fi money. 'A course Ian nah know dem wa' like dat until…

"He doesn't need to know," Ian cut in all of a sudden, an eminent blush tinted his cheeks.

Jermaine sniggered again, as he heard his name being called.

"Me will talk to ya' later, mun! Safe" And with that the Rastafarian vacated his seat and made for the exit where he was being called to.

The remaining two watched him and saw him leave with two familiar persons that Kai had met earlier.

"That's Tyson and his boy-toy, Max, by the way," Ian explained.

"Mm" Kai grunted.

"I take it you've met them already?" Ian questioned, only knowing his friend too well. "Well, they're not the brightest, but they're alright once you get to know them."

Kai spooned in some more rice, indifferently.

It was just then that a purple-eyed character suddenly slinked passed them, discreetly leaving a scrunched up piece of paper on the table. Ian picked it up instantly and read the contents. Kai's interest peaked again.

"Who's that?"

"Oh, that's Kevin," Ian clarified, then lowered his tone. "We have a little operation in here. He's also good for a stick a' the white stuff"

The reply was that of a sceptic look.

"What?! I can hold my own in this place," Ian defended. "You just have to know the right people. Heck, if it wasn't for that Lee and his sidekick, Rei, we'd be running this place."

"Who?"

Ian jerked his head in the direction of dinner queue. "The Chinese guy in white; that's Rei, and the guy he's talking to, Lee."

Kai looked again. He hadn't seen the shorter of the two before, though according to the way he held himself, he was not one to take too lightly. Nonetheless, he remembered the face of the one called Rei from earlier on. Upon exiting his dorm, Kai had been the object of scrutiny via the Chinese individual, yet now the roles were reversed and additionally, thanks to Ian, there appeared to be a story behind him. Kai pressed on.

"So what's going on?"

"Just the other day, Rei got on the wrong side of Bryan and lets just say, had the goon squad over there, not intervened" He acknowledged the officers, who were dotted around the room. "…it would've got ugly. As for Lee, him and Tala have been at loggerheads ever since they sent us to this place. You'd think he was working for the goons, the way he carries on and Rei's just as bad with that "enforce the good word" shit. Where's the fun in that?"

"Everyone knows they'll probably get out for good behaviour or something sappy like that, but we have a motto in here. You either do the time or you die trying. That is unless you're a lifer, 'cause then you could always try and escape, but it's never been done. You'll soon find it's not so bad in here, though. We get away with almost anything…"

Kai huffed. Ian was quite the chatterbox nowadays, and though majority of the information delved, hadn't been registered, Kai had focused on the most interesting part of it throughout. Tala had a nemesis. Something that could prove rather useful in the long run. And if everything was about knowing the _right people_ than it was time for Kai to make some new friends.

**TBC…**

* * *

Everything said by the Rastafarian is meant to be written that way, so no reviews about _that_ grammar for this chapter please. Otherwise please review. It often inspires me to update faster. Thanks again! 


	5. Morning Glory, Afternoon deal

**A/N:** Things are beginning to put a strain on me as I'm trying to put the story together, so it's realistic as well as original. But don't worry, I'll find a way. **Ayuka-chan:** Thanks a bunch, but most yaoi pairings don't include straight pairings at all. **Mangachick:** Here's the next chapter for you! 

**P.S.** Thanks to you both for reading my fic.

* * *

_Chapter Five_

When Kai's eyes flickered open the next morning, the first thing he heard was the door being unlocked by an outside source. When it opened fully, in walked a female officer of average height with brown hair.

"Wake up, you lot! It's nine 'o' clock. You know the drill," She had shouted, banging on the door to get their attention.

Kai saw Tyson stir, while Max appeared to be awake already, for his was dressed and lying on the top bunk with a pair of headphones on.

"Max! MAX!" The young woman had shouted.

The blond looked up.

"Would you get Tyson up?"

"It's okay…I'm awake…oh, Miss, you're looking _fine_ this morning," Tyson's tone had switched from sleepy to playful in seconds, as he pulled the covers off his face.

"Spare me, Tyson," Came the reply.

She soon turned her attention to Kai.

"Oh, you're Kai Hiwatari, correct?"

Placing his hands behind his head, Kai replied with a tedious "Yeah!"

"Well, I'm Hillary, you're personal officer,"

"Ya here that Kai? _Personal_," Tyson winked, while the officer rolled her eyes.

"Basically, if you have any problems, you can talk to me, okay?"

Kai nodded, uninterested.

"I wouldn't mind having a _talk_ with you, Miss," Tyson flirted.

On the bed, Max kissed his teeth and rolled onto his stomach

"Tyson, I haven't got time for your jokes," Hillary reprimanded. "Just get up and get dressed."

"Anything for you, Miss" Tyson smirked.

The brunette shook her head in a bothered fashion. As she went to exit, Tyson sat up and graced her ass with his hand. The officer growled as she left the room.

"She wants me!" Tyson smirked at Kai, as he got up and went to rummage through the draws.

"That's not all," Max suddenly replied. His headphones had disappeared from his ears.

"What's that supposed to mean, Maxie?"

"I think you're taking it too far,"

Tyson huffed.

"We've been over this a million times, Max. I'm just messing around,"

"There's no talking to you," Max shook his head in dismay and placed his headphones over his ears once more, turning his back on Tyson.

The blunette huffed resentfully and turned to Kai.

"What can I say? She's a bit too nosy sometimes," Tyson justified. "So I'm keeping her _sweet_"

Kai remained vacant, staring up at the wooden ceiling again. It seemed like there were problems everywhere and here he'd thought Stanheld Prison would have been as dull as a drain. Nonetheless, he had plans of his own to initiate.

There was still the concept of how he was to escape, especially without any inside as well as outside help. He wasn't about to crawl back to Tala and ask his help, but nevertheless, he held plans for his ex-lover anyway.

He also, had to figure out how he'd befriend the redhead's adversary. The easiest way to gain someone's trust would be to woo them, but that just wasn't Kai's style. He would have to make them want him and being with Kai meant a lot of tough love.

Then there was the fact of breaking and entering. It appeared that Lee was the rock canvas of the pair, according to Ian, so he'd have to _get in_ with Rei. (Not to mention that the he was the better looking of the twosome anyway). Through Rei, it would surely break Lee's defence, but he couldn't strike so avidly.

Kai was more than sure that rumours had been spread about his coalition with Tala, so he'd have to make sure that within the next few days, everyone knew otherwise. Once so, he'd be able to instigate an alliance with Rei. This would surely piss Tala and Bryan off, maybe Ian as well, but he didn't care. He was keen to make Tala feel the same pain that had been afflicted upon him the previous day when the redhead had dropped his bombshell. Once Kai had succeeded in that, he planned to use Rei and any alliances _he_ might have, to escape, before dropping him in the process. It had to be the most devastating and most dangerous scheme he'd come up with yet and it was bound to hurt a few people along the way, but that was the least of his concerns.

----------------------------

Two levels up, dorms were being opened and prisoners being awoke as the bolt shifted on Rei and Lee's dorm. Rei had been up already and had been stood in front of the mirror braiding his hair, while Lee had reverted back to his single bed. Privileges were often given to those who were good and having single beds was just one of them. Before, the duo had been engrossed in a friendly conversation. Now their attention had been diverted.

Senior Governor Robert Jurgen stepped into the small abode sophisticatedly and ushered in a shorter woman with large red hair.

"Kon! Chan! Allow me to introduce your new personal officer, Salima Yamaki,"

The small woman nodded shyly.

"I am sure you will shower her with the same respect as you did Kane," The governor added professionally.

"If you don't mind me asking, sir, what did happen to Kane?" Lee asked, disregarding the woman entirely.

"_Kane_ has been re-established elsewhere and I would appreciate it, if you referred to him as _sir_," Came the elegant reply.

Lee nodded half-heartedly.

"That'll be all!" The wing governor remarked, departing from the room, with their new personal officer tailing him.

"I hate him," Lee had commented as soon as the _official_ duo was out of earshot.

Rei smirked.

----------------------------

Towards the end of lunchtime, Ian found himself in the showers, where Kevin had specified in his note that they were to meet. He knew what to expect. Kevin would most probably be waiting in the last shower at the far end, completely out of audible range and view from any suspecting officers that might decide to poke their heads in at any time.

Several months ago, Kevin had been a solo flyer in the dealing trade, until Ian had discovered his ploy. It wasn't just Kevin who kept his ear close to the floor anymore. Of course Ian had wanted in, and though slightly reluctant, Kevin had consented. Now the pair were almost inseparable.

The showers were now empty as most people were still recovering from lunch, which was perfect for the partners to operate with.

"What have we got?" Ian had whispered, when he had spotted his associates olive coloured hair.

"Apparently, there's a couple a' guys on the three's who are looking to give up quite a bit for a supply,"

"On the three's? They're getting worse up there, and they're supposed to be the one's with all the privileges," Ian had scoffed.

"The only difference is more leg room and a fit-in TV…with cable,"

Ian glared at the wall.

"So how much we talking?" He finally said.

"Quite a few bills, some telephone cards, a dozen gold rings; worth quite a bit when we get out of here,"

"Nice!"

"Just get these to Ramoan in number 36," Kevin said, lowering his tone.

He passed a see-through pack of white powder to Ian. Ian stared at the packet, deep in thought. He remembered the substance all so clearly, as it had been the same material that had got him in trouble a year previous. Ian smiled, as a plan began to formulate in his mind. _It was time for some payback._ He smirked.

"Would you mind giving me a little something extra? I'm a little low on mine," He asked.

"Okay!" He conceded. "Just be careful. They're having drug checks in the next few weeks,"

"Me? Always!" Ian had said and he stuffed the two packets down the sides of his trainer, before departing from the room.

**TBC**

* * *

Is _everyone_ plotting schemes these days?


	6. Desperate Worries

**A/N:** **Ayuka-chan:** (laughs) Well, when you're an officer that's the least of your worries, and as for the plot, this is one of my longer stories where everyone's got something happening to them. Everything will soon become clear.

* * *

_Chapter Six_

Tala lay flat on his stomach on the top bunk, his elbow digging into the mattress as he rested his head in his hand, deep in thought. He stared vacantly at the wall ahead that separated him from the outside world, not really taking into account the presence of the other who lay opposite him, on top of the other bunk. It took three yells to pry the redhead out of his concentration. He shook his head in alarm.

"Hm?"

He saw the well-built body of his lover staring up at the pale ceiling, his hands behind his head.

"If you keep thinking about Kai like this, it'll continue to consume you,"

"I'm not..."

Bryan tilted his head slightly and gave his lover an unconvinced look.

"It's been six days," Tala finally said.

"From when you stepped into his dorm that day, you knew what to expect," Bryan replied, resuming his eye contact with the ceiling.

Tala sighed. Bryan was right. Revealing to Kai about his devotion to someone else had been one of the hardest things he'd ever done. He'd hope that Kai would have voiced his rage in the form of excessive violence or by an uproar, but Tala knew Kai better then that. It wasn't in Kai's mannerisms to behave with such brutality. He preferred to make his victims suffer, and the silent treatment was his speciality.

"His winning, you know?"

Tala looked up, bemused.

"He wants you to feel guilty," Bryan added. "Looks like it's working."

"I've got nothing to be guilty for,"

"Really?" The reply was sceptical.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tala asked, his normally dry voice, raising a octave.

"Well, you never really did break it off with him before me,"

"I never saw you complaining,"

Bryan merely stared up at the ceiling uninterested and a small silence reigned. Tala was an emotional wreck. Not the same controlled persona he had once been and this lead Bryan to suspect that his boyfriend still held a torch for the slate haired character. But he knew better than to bring it up because it was liable to cause problems in their relationship and what Tala needed was a firm shoulder to cry on. Bryan just hoped it wouldn't come to that. He had just recently come out of his shell about their relationship, but he wasn't used to dealing with its emotional circumstances properly as of yet.

"Ah, perhaps you're right," Tala said finally, giving in. "I guess I was just kidding myself that everything would turn out alright."

The redhead saw his lover sit up and jump down from his bunk.

"Just give him some time," Came the reply as the icy character strolled over and stroked his face. "He'll come around."

-------------------------

That lunchtime, Max had sauntered into the hall alone, a bitter scowl hidden behind his features. He hadn't seen Tyson at all since morning and it bothered him to no end, but he thought best not to dwell on it. He was probably just being stupid or something. Soon, he caught sight of the familiar attires of Oliver and Enrique as they waved him over and though he was quite reluctant to speak to anyone at that precise moment, he decided to join them. Maybe they might cheer him up a bit and take his mind off of certain aspects.

"Hey Max! How's it going?" Enrique had said, as soon as the other blond had taken his seat.

The duo were huddled up a little too close for comfort and this lead Max into believing that they were up to something. Nonetheless, he let it pass.

"I'm good," He replied, shortly after.

"So where's Tyson? He keeps disappearing these days," Oliver added.

Max nearly choked on his potatoes. _So much for taking his mind off his problems_.

"He's...he's around," Came the hesitant reply.

Oliver and Enrique exchanged familiar glances.

"Okay, what's going on?" Oliver blurted out so suddenly, that this time, Max did choke on his potatoes. Once he swallowed them, he sighed.

"I don't want to talk about it,"

"Oh come on, Max. We've known you since they sent you here," Oliver pressed. "He's got you run down. You don't smile these days and you have such a nice one at that...

The compliment held so much of a flirty infliction that it made Enrique shoot his boyfriend a meaningful look, but Oliver merely smiled and leant on the blonde's shoulder, characteristically reassuring Enrique that he had plans for them later.

Max had to admire their bond. Both were so alike and so different. They had both derived from the same trade that had got them imprisoned in the first place. They were both flirts. They were both attractive in their own way, Max believed, but ever since they had gotten together, Oliver held that slight authority above Enrique. Perhaps it had something to do with the intimacy that they shared or the fact that Oliver, though in touch with his feminine side, was a dragon in disguise, sensuous and discreet. He had heard about the story concerning Ian and had often wondered how Enrique could've stood watching his boyfriend making advances on another man. But then their relationship had always been rather open and when it came down to business, anything went. Nevertheless, Max believed that the result of their scheme had been rather harsh, but he had to admire their courage.

"Okay, so maybe Tyson is bothering me a bit," The younger blond sighed in defeat.

"A bit?"

"...Okay, a lot," Max finally added, dropping his utensils onto the plate.

He folded his arms onto the table and began to explain to the pair about how their relationship had deteriorated from the days of risks and romance. He explained that as a couple, they weren't the same anymore and that Tyson seemed to get a kick out of flirting with their personal officer right in front of him. Enrique's expression had turned from calm to concerned, while Oliver's played on the features of a girl who's just received the biggest gossip of the century.

"No way!!" Enrique had said, after the point about Tyson smacking their officer's arse had been told.

"I never knew he was like that?"

"Me neither!" Max moped.

He now pushed aside his tray, deciding that he couldn't finish the contents on it.

"Well you know what you have to do?" Oliver pressed again.

Max looked up.

"You've got to confront him," Enrique answered.

"I have!"

"No! I mean really confront him. Show him who's boss," The taller of the two blonds replied. "That's the only way you'll get some respect."

"But he never listens!"

"That's your problem, Max," Oliver's voice was now composed. "Tyson's a hothead and he needs someone to counter that occasionally. You've got to be a little more assertive or he'll just walk all over you."

"But, he..."

"You've got to talk it out with him properly. Take no for an answer,"

"That, or you might have to consider that he's just not right for you,"

The last two statements rang in Max's ears. He had a choice. Stand up to Tyson or break it off, but in truth, he wanted to do neither. He wanted to avoid a full on conflict in fear of pushing Tyson away and he most certainly didn't want to break it off. Aside from the problems that plagued his mind now, Max cared for Tyson more then anything and being without him just wasn't possible to him. But what if the twosome were right. Tyson and Max were opposites, Tyson being in your face, while Max was a little more modest. People had said they complimented each other well, but now he was left with room to consider otherwise. The fate of their relationship now rested on his choice.

Across the room, only a couple of tables away, Ian smirked.

**TBC**


	7. Facts and Phazes

**A/N:** Hurray! Well I'm back and ready to get the ball rolling, by delivering to you, the faithful reviewers and readers, the much-needed update. 

**Senorita 2:** Thank you **Mangachick:** I apologise if it inconvenienced you, but wouldn't it be better to sign up to ? **LilAngel12558:** Thank for the reviews, but because I'm still slightly jet-lagged, I'm feeling very lazy to respond to all of them. Sorry. 8 Months? o.0

Anyways, here's your update!

* * *

_Chapter Seven_

A hand swiped up a card from the neatly preserved deck in the centre of the table, as two crimson eyes scrutinised it with avid interest, before placing the chosen one among the cards that lay hidden in his other palm. He then discarded another card into a separate pile of cards, where they lay face up for all to see.

Another pair of reddish eyes analysed the move carefully, a small smirk playing over his features as he realised that he was still in with a chance. He picked up another card from the hidden deck and checked the suit only to screw up his face as he realised it wasn't the card he needed and placed it upon the visible deck. Nonetheless, a third hand instantly picked up the card that had currently been discarded, seeing his chance, and immediately added it to his hand, before discarding an unwanted one, smiling victoriously.

"Read 'em and weep, boys!" Kevin said, as he placed his cards face up on the table.

There was a chorus of groans.

"I'm never playing Gin Rummy with you again," Ian moaned.

Kevin smirked.

"Well, you shouldn't have challenged me in the first place. Now pay up!"

Kai sighed and placed his cards together before fiddling about in his pockets and pulling out the two packets of crisps that he'd wagered, dumping it on the table along with the many other food stuffs that had been promised by other players.

He had to admit the past few days hadn't been so bad. He'd spent most of his time by himself or with Ian and his boys for lack of better company and it had proved to be quite interesting. After all, it had been through them that he had learnt who had connections with who and who to avoid.

Nonetheless, it seemed guys tended to be just as gossipy as the common girl, so there was never a dull moment hanging with them. And then there was every morning waking up to the petty, but small disputes between Tyson and Max. It was only a matter of time before that blew out of proportion.

Kai smirked.

The devious character had guessed by now that Tala and Bryan had gotten the message and he was certain that everybody else had as well. So phase one of his plan was complete.

"Anyone for another round?" Kevin offered, innocently.

It wasn't long before the whole table of people suddenly diminished, the men mumbling their excuses before disappearing. All that remained were Kevin, Ian and Kai.

"Sore losers!" Kevin mumbled is he gathered all the cards and began to reshuffle. "So what'll it be?"

"Err…I'll catch you guys later," Ian said, distantly, as he left the table also.

The move was quite out of the ordinary for Ian, but Kai soon realised that having your loyalties tied between old friends had to be difficult, and that's just what he'd demonstrated.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Ian heading towards his redheaded ex, who was, casually, leant against the opening of his dorm. They were soon immersed in conversation and though he was curious to what they were up to, he had other things to worry about, such as phase two.

"So Kai? You game?"

The stoic individual looked up.

"I'll pass," Came the reply, as the aforementioned caught a glimpse of something of interest. "But I was wondering if you could tell me about that guy."

Kevin followed his associate's gaze.

"You mean Rei?"

Kai nodded.

"Well there's nothing really much to tell. Just that he and Lee are quite close to one another"

"So are they…going out?"

Kevin's startled expression was worth a million on Kai's part. He wasn't sure whether it was because of the question or because it had come from he himself.

"Nah! They're just good friends that's all? Why?"

"No reason!" And in normal Kai fashion, he withdrew from his seating position and sauntered down the hall.

He could feel Kevin's baffled gaze on the back of his neck and he couldn't help but smirk, because if Kevin was the way that Ian had portrayed him to be, then it would only be a matter of time before the contents of their small conversation were narrated to other ears. That was what he was counting on.

Oof!

"Hey, watch where you're going?"

Upon making contact, Kai turned to see angry pale eyes staring back at him, the same fury in those eyes matching the texture of his spiky red hair. He didn't know who he was, but he knew that this would be the first of many problems that he'd come across with this individual. Nonetheless, Kai glared the guy down and turned on his heel, walking away before the character could voice his odium.

--------------------

Tyson smirked as he saw Johnny pass him, mumbling viciously, after having witnessed the tiny concussion that had occurred just then. He had to admit, that Kai was one smooth character. He got under everybody's skin once in a while, but he knew how to keep his cool. Most guys would have had a brawl right then – especially when your adversary was Johnny Macgregor - but not Kai.

When he'd first arrived, almost everyone had been eager to get to know him, but after finding out he was just as cagey as Bryan was, they had learnt to back off. It didn't stop them from being curious however and Tyson had to admit he was among the vast majority, but trying to talk to Kai was often like trying to pry your hands out of steel chains. It just wasn't possible.

The blunette soon let his mind wander to other _pressing_ matters, such as when dinner would be ready. He glanced at a nearby clock and soon registered the time as 2.56pm. He groaned. It had been two hours since lunch, he had nothing to chew on and it had been two weeks since he'd been short of change for the tuck shop. _What was the world coming to?_

After yawning from his seated position, he looked up to catch a glimpse of blond hair exiting his dorm opposite and he smiled at his effeminate boyfriend as they locked eyes. But as they did so, the reply Tyson received was not that of what he expected. Instead of being greeted with soft inviting blues and the cuteness of the freckles that framed his nasal region, Max seemed to stare back with distinct emptiness, a half-hearted smile plastered across his now paling features.

Tyson made to stand up, but before he could even attempt to call out, Max had scurried off down the hall and was soon out of sight.

_I don't get it. What's his problem, _Tyson thought to himself, but soon shook it off, sighing, before talking a stroll down the wide corridors, soon deciding upon entering through the doors, which lead to the library. He wasn't big on books, but he had a friend who had literally made the place his home and this was as good a time as any to pay him a visit, as he seemed so scarce elsewhere.

Entering the small abode, he smirked as his oblivious comrade was sat at the table, his back towards him, engaged into the only computer that the prison had thought to give them.

As always, the library was empty. One or two people sat in the corners, their heads buried in books, but in general, not many people seemed to be interested in its quarters and Tyson reckoned that was part of the reason why his friend hang around there so much.

"Yo Kenny!"

He saw the ginger hair on his friend's head, stand up briefly, before recognising just who it was.

"Tyson, keep it down. This is a library," Kenny hissed.

The eyes of the other library users looked up briefly, illustrating their contempt as Tyson grinned repentantly, a hand moving to the back of his head.

"Whoa! The weeks have not been kind to you," Tyson smirked, as he noticed the ginger beard that was rough, but eminent on his friend's face.

"What do you want?" Kenny whispered, adjusting his abnormally large glasses.

Now Kenny had previously been a qualified hacker to which he had gotten caught and punished even more so by being transferred to Stanheld Prison. He wasn't a very sociable person in a sense that he had seen so much over his years that it had traumatised him, thus leading him to spend most of his days in the library at the computer when he could. It was his way of shutting himself from the outside world and avoiding any unnecessary conflict, but Tyson being Tyson had befriended him anyway and this had lead them to develop an understanding.

Tyson was the only person Kenny would have a reasonable conversation with aside from those online and he was the only person to which Kenny would retort so vigorously. Anyone else would have Kenny running for cover. The goggle-head was the paranoid sort.

"Nothing. Can't I just come down to visit my buddy every now and then,"

"You're either bored or hungry and there's no one else for you to annoy," Kenny replied, vacantly, his mind and his fingers elsewhere, typing at the keyboard.

Tyson huffed.

"You know me too well. Care to read my mind again?"

"Oh yes! And you're relationship with Max is a shambles," Kenny remarked, absentmindedly.

"A shambles? What has he been saying to you?" Tyson spoke, a little too loudly, in which the entire library shushed him ardently.

"Nothing! He didn't need too! I can tell just by looking at him,"

"So you're saying this is my fault?"

The library shushed him again.

"Tyson, keep it down!" Kenny hissed again.

"Well…answer me then!" Came Tyson's retort.

Kenny hesitated. He wasn't much of a stirrer either.

"…No I'm not. It's just that…well…people have been talking,"

"About?"

"They've just been saying that…you're a bit inconsiderate that's all,"

"Inconsiderate?"

"Well you've been flirting with Miss Hillary, so I don't blame them,"

Tyson grimaced.

"I HAVE NOT BEEN FLIRTING…

"Tyson! If you do not be quiet, you will have to leave the library," The warning had come from one of the officers this time, who had casually stepped into the room.

"Yes, Miss!" His reply was filled with contempt.

"What I suggest you do is talk to him?" Kenny voiced, when the officer had departed.

"Why should I, if I'm such a bad person?"

"Now you're just being childish," Kenny grumbled, then sighed and returned to the computer. "Approach Max _calmly_. The last thing you want to do is scare him off. You know, sometimes admitting you're wrong can be a good thing"

"So you agree with them? You think I'm in the wrong?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," Came the inattentive reply.

The sizzling sensation of boiling fury bubbled in the blunette's stomach. It wasn't the fact that he was being half heartedly ignored, but the fact that when his absentminded friend was like this, it only meant one thing. He was speaking his mind. And though it was rare, he was usually right.

**TBC…**


	8. Thoughts and Fears

_Chapter Eight_

That night, an hour before lock up, Ian found himself alone outside the bathrooms, leant up against the walls, having escaped to the empty exterior after finishing his rounds and acquiring the necessary payment for the sleazy jobs he did.

While on rounds, he had kept a swarm of ideas buzzing around in his head, playing each one out to himself, as the cunning mechanisms clicked into place, forming the perfect plan. And now was the time to put it into action. Now was the time when Oliver would pay for he had done to him.

But firstly, he had to play it out to the others as well, and pleasing Tala and Bryan would prove difficult, as they were not easily impressed. Especially now, since Kai had stumbled into their territory and was ignoring them to a point, where it was driving Tala into an emotional cocoon and Bryan with subtle worry for his lover. These were the days Ian was glad to be unattached.

He wasn't much of a committed person, when it came to love. In fact, the word hadn't been incorporated in his vocabulary much. The youth was just out for fun, but now he was more cautious, ever since the escapade with the French boy.

Ian growled, clenching his fists, as his thoughts travelled back to the few weeks, he had been infatuated. He had been recently transferred then, only obtaining a month of experience within the prison walls, so he was not to know that the pretty face he had fallen for, was really a wolf in sheep's clothing – and an ugly one at that. Now he knew and had twelve times the experience. He had friends all over, but he trusted none of them, excluding Tala, Bryan and Kai, who he'd grown up with. Everyone else was a suspect.

Sinking his hands into his pockets, Ian soon made a beeline for the dorms, passing officers and security guards who stared down at him, distrust in their eyes. He smirked.

They may have thought they held the authority, but Ian believed that deep down, they were scared of them. Scared to even look into a prisoner's eyes for fear of what they might see. After all, there were convicts inside that had committed the worst of crimes, but they were all considered wrongdoers, deviants, untouchables; and that's where they, as prisoners held the advantage.

When he looked up ahead, he noticed that the halls, to the dorms were now thinning out as time passed and he soon found himself at the closed door of his dorm. Feeling rather confident and pleased with himself, he turned the knob and walked in to see both Tala and Bryan sat on the lower bunk of one of the beds. They looked up, as if ready to start, but relaxed once they realised who it was.

"Have I got a plan for you guys?" Ian presented as he shut the door behind him.

"What d'you want?" Bryan leant back onto the bed, sounding uninterested.

"Okay! What's worse then being sent down the block?"

There was a small silence.

"I don't actually mind going down the block," Bryan replied. "It allows me to get away from your useless babble"

"Okay!" Ian began, a smirk playing across his face. "What's worse for _normal _people, then being sent down the block."

Tala blues ran from Ian's down to Bryan's, an amused look on his face.

"Did he just try and make a joke at my expense?" Came Bryan's sarcastic comment.

"I think he did" The redheaded Russian replied, his grin growing wider.

"Is he looking for a black eye?"

"I think so!"

"Should I give it to him,"

"Oh yeah!"

As Bryan proceeded to get up, so did Ian change.

"Hey! I was just kidding, okay" He raised his hands, defensively.

Bryan smirked as he set himself back down again. Firstly at himself and then at Tala. It had been the first time in days that he had seen the redhead genuinely smile.

"But honestly, my plan is full-proof," Ian continued. "We'll get the bitches back."

"And how exactly?" Tala asked.

"By turning the whole Wing against them,"

--------------------------------

"Have you seen Lee?" Kevin had asked Rei, caution in his eyes, as he surveyed their surroundings.

"Not since this afternoon," Came the reply. "You can't keep avoiding him."

"You didn't tell him, did you?"

"It's not my place to," Rei stared ahead of him, leaning against the railing of the "threes" as he often did so, when he liked to drift off in wander.

He heard Kevin sigh.

"You're a good friend, Rei,"

"I can't keep covering you like this"

"Why?" Kevin shrugged. "You're doing a good job of it".

Rei shook his head and rolled his eyes. At times, he just wanted to strangle the risk-taking youth, but as the saying went; 'what goes around, comes around' and Rei gathered that it wouldn't be long before Kevin got his _just-deserts_. He was treading a very fine line these days and Lee was having just about enough of the shorty's liaisons with Ian, as the two would often disappear. Rei was still bemused at the fact that the elder of the trio hadn't figured it out yet, or maybe he knew, but was just buying his time.

Rei sighed and looked down again, in a futile attempt to drown out Kevin's gabble. He allowed his eyes to wander across the laminated floorings; the pale walls; the inmates who were having mini discussions out in the halls, while the officers on duty attempted to urge them indoors for lockup. It was then that he rolled his golden orbs towards the direction of the laundry rooms that he spotted something rather interesting. He froze in mid gaze for he had found that they had rolled towards the direction of a bare-chested, slender body, complete with a shoulder towel draped around the neck, preventing trinkets of water dripping from the two-toned hair. Rei felt his cheeks warm, for Kai had just entered the corridors in nothing but his trousers and shoes, probably heading to his dorm to dry off after a late shower. As he stared down at him, Rei noticed his wasn't the only one gawking, for passers-by would stop and attempt sneak peaks or whisper to friends like common school girls. Apparently, not only was he a mystery, but Kai was quite the catch.

From the side of him, Kevin smirked.

"So, you like him, huh?"

Rei snapped out of his daze.

"What?"

"I saw you staring at him," Kevin prodded with his elbow. "But then I don't blame you, he is good eye candy, if you like that sort of thing."

Rei's face reddened even more.

"Funny enough, he was asking about you,"

"He was?"

"Oh yeah!" Kevin nodded. "Seemed dead interested to know if you and Lee were an item, but I set him straight."

Rei blinked, as if not believing his eyes, let alone his ears. Kai had asked about _him_? Rei Kon. And yet, he had been so keen to know more about the stoic character that it hadn't even crossed his mind that the individual would be asking of him.

"So talk to him already,"

"What?" Rei was pried from his thoughts once again.

"He's an okay guy once you get to know him," Kevin explained. "A bit secretive, but then who isn't…"

Kevin froze, as he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he turned his head, his violet eyes widened in fear as the one person he'd been trying to avoid was now stood behind him, an fascinated expression on his face.

"Kevin! How are you doing?" The sarcasm was radiating off of his tongue, more so, his face.

"Hehe…Lee. What's up?" Kevin forced a smile to hide how tense he had now become.

"I haven't spoken to you in a while," Lee continued, his grip on the younger Chinese's shoulder, tightening. "You know someone could get the idea that you're trying to _avoid_ them."

"What? No! I've just been busy…hanging with Rei, that's all," The guilt in his voice was evident.

"That's funny! I haven't seen you with Rei that much," Lee played.

Rei rolled his eyes.

"I'll leave you guys to it," He remarked, to which he pushed off of the rail and entered his dorm.

Kevin silently cursed him.

"What's going on Kevin?" Lee's tone switched from playful to grave.

He withdrew his grip.

"Hey, listen, I've just been hanging with Ian, is all,"

"I mean, what's really going on?" Lee pressed, taking a step forwards, as Kevin retreated a tad.

"Chan! Ki! To your dorms!"

Kevin let out a sigh of relief, as one of the officers came into view. Meanwhile Lee screwed up his face in defeat.

"Yes, sir!" The reply was bitter.

"Well, you heard the man, gotta go," Kevin replied pretentiously, before heading, a little too fast for comfort down the stairs on route to his dorm on the "twos".

Lee grimaced as he turned away and headed inside his own dorm, the bolt shifting into place as he and Rei were locked in.

_I'll find out one day, Kevin. Just you wait_.

**TBC**


	9. A day at the Workplace: Part I

**A/N:** Okay, so maybe I lied when I said it was mainly a Kai centric fic, but if you really think about it everything does link back to Kai. I could give you the links, but it would take me a while and you'd probably skip it anyway to read the fic, so read on my friends. 

**Warning:** The next two chapters centre around one of our officers. .' You're probably gonna kill me for doing this, but it links in well with the rest of the story.

* * *

_Chapter Nine_

_Oh shit! 8.30am._ She was late again. Mr. Jurgen would surely have her head for that one. She knew how he hated lack of efficiency, especially from his employees. The prisoners, he expected it of, but not of her. After all, she was meant to be enforcing the rules and setting a good example, but sometimes, she couldn't trust herself to do even that.

Sometimes, she didn't even want to work, with all those men, glaring at her and making her feel small. Even the prisoners she had been assigned to as a personal officer made her feel insignificant. When she'd open their dorm up, they'd already be awake and would instantly discontinue their conversation and slink passed her without a word. But even though they said nothing, their actions spoke louder.

Showing her badge to the security guards, they let her through and she hurried across the blacktop of vehicles and vans towards the building. She was then made to show her badge again, before she ushered herself through the locker room, where she dropped off her coat and lunch, before heading towards the F Wing, where they would be expecting her.

When she entered the staff room, it was 8.45 and the officers were sat down, while the Wing Governor announced the week's events. When he turned around, he looked down his nose at her.

"And what time do you call this, Salima?"

Everyone stared back at her, waiting for a response.

The redhead bowed her head.

"Sorry, sir!" She mumbled.

He soon turned his back on her and went back to the remainder of his declaration, before dismissing everyone ten minutes later. Salima glared at her feet throughout, wishing that somehow, it could have been at her employer himself.

"Don't let Jurgen get you down," She suddenly heard, when the governor had exited.

When she looked up, she found the friendly face that was Hillary's, staring back her sympathetically. "He's just a big sourpuss"

"I know," Salima mumbled. "I know, but sometimes I just wish I could do something right."

"It's not easy being new, especially in this place," Hillary explained. "You're only on your third week. It takes time."

Salima nodded and smiled weakly, as Hillary then disappeared out the door to begin releasing the prisoners from their dorms for the day.

She had to admit that the brunette was lucky. It had gone around that everyday she was greeted by Tyson Kinomiya. She remembered the childhood star well. A famous beyblader he had once been before he had been caught in the illegal act that had gotten him placed in jail. It had been plastered all over the papers. Some people had blamed it on his success, saying it had been a stressful time for the adolescent, while others hadn't been so lenient. But though he was a criminal now, he was known to be one of the friendliest people on the Wing and Salima wished that she had been assigned to him instead of the duo, Rei Kon and Lee Chan.

Prisoners on the "threes" were meant to be the most pleasant of all people, but she couldn't have been allocated to the most bitter of the section. It wasn't so much Kon, himself, but Chan.

The shorter of the two had his way of looking at her that could only imply that she either bored him or annoyed him and that his tolerance of her was wearing so thin that it could snap at any moment. She remembered when they had first been introduced and how quick he had been to ask where his previous personal officer had been located. She hadn't even been given the time of day, let alone the time to get to know either of them since. Nonetheless, she had gathered that Chan held some sort of authority over Kon, who often appeared rather casual. There were times she'd attempt to make conversation, but her coyness regularly got the better of her to which she forced herself to keep quiet.

Salima huffed. It was going to be a day like all the others.

-----------------------------

The morning seemed to creep past ever so slowly that day, as Salima had been put on Canteen duty for the first half of the morning. This included making sure no one jumped the queues or started fights with the staff or each other. It also, aggravated her because she was forced to watch the gathering of men eat, regardless of if they had table manners or not. The fact that she had been forced to miss her own breakfast hadn't helped either.

Hurrying towards the staff room, when her break was due, she quickly ushered herself into the small abode, where she quickly made herself a hot drink and sipped it, grateful that she was the only one in the room.

The redhead was in no mood for small talk. Aside from the seniors, the remaining staff seemed rather friendly and welcoming, which she was thankful for, but it didn't make her any happier. In truth, she wasn't happy at all. Perhaps she hadn't thought this through.

She had originally worked in a woman's prison, but the snide remarks and bitchiness would often get the better of her. Before that, Salima had regarded herself as a strong woman with morals and enthusiasm to help people in any situation, but as the years had gone by, this greatness had been lost, along with her self-esteem. She had hoped that working with male prisoners would have been different. She'd watched officers like Hillary, who made it look so much easier, but it wasn't to her, it was exactly the same as with women.

The inmates were still sufficiently rude, if not worse and dealing with them seemed even harder. She had thought about handing in her resignation, but money had been scarce in her case and she needed all the money she could get. Plus, who else would have her? She only held experience in this one particular field. What was she to do, except just live it out? Maybe things would get better, though it seemed very unlikely.

Scanning the pinups that informed officers of their duties, Salima established her position on the timetable and groaned when she realised she was to be on the corridors until lunch and then in the dorm halls afterward. Nowadays, luck just seemed to avoid her altogether.

-----------------------------

Twenty minutes later, she found herself patrolling the corridors that led from the kitchens, down to the laundry room and showers. Sinking her hands into her pockets, she huffed. Not only was the job stressful, but it was boring as well. She had had brief words with other officers who had told her to avoid slouching as it showed a form of weakness that the prisoners would catch up on and she had tried to follow their advice, but had failed miserably. They had said that working in a prison was almost like being out in the wild. You had to be expectant of everything and ready for anything. _Great! More riddles and theories_. Why didn't they realise that life wasn't that easy. She couldn't fake what she didn't feel.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here"

Salima cringed. She knew the voice. She knew the voice all to well.

"Don't tell me you've lost your tongue now,"

Ian.

Ian and his boys.

"What do you want, Ian?" She said, as she approached him.

She removed her hands from her pockets and decided to adapt some of her colleagues' advice into her posture.

"Nothing! Nothing at all," Ian's cheeky grin, made her cringe even more.

His companions snickered.

She thought she would've been used to their offhand comments and childish sarcasm, but the more she saw them, the more she wanted to evade them. She reckoned they picked on her because she was new. Maybe it was a tradition in Stanheld to pick on the inexperienced. She just wished she had retained the assertion that would allow her to deal with them properly.

"Say, Miss, I was wondering if I could have one of those personal talks with you some day," Ian asked, openly.

She stopped in front of him.

"I'm sorry, but you'll just have to talk with you're own personal officer," She explained, before moving to head onward.

A large firm hand stopped her advancing.

One of the other boys, sneered down at her as he blocked her way, his meaty hand stretched out touching the wall opposite him.

"But we want _you_, Miss," Ian added.

The other boys chorused their agreement, sneering broadly.

Salima hesitated. Her guard had been dropped and they had noticed.

"...Listen...if you don't let me through, I'm going to have to report you,"

"But we just asked a simple question, Miss," Ian said derisively.

The boys seemed to be moving in on her.

"I...I'm warning you," She tried to protest.

The grins broadened. The snickers continued and Salima began to feel claustrophobic all of a sudden. She held her breath tight.

"...And what seems to be going on here, exactly,"

Salima let out her breath as the inmates withdrew from their aim – whatever it was. It was the Senior Governor himself and for the first time ever, she was glad to see him. Her senses relaxed. Then she remembered the previous ordeal.

"Err...nothing Sir,"

"Yeah, we were just telling Miss, here what a great job she's doing,"

She felt someone slap her back. She could tell it was meant to be perceived as friendly, but it felt a little too heavy handed for comfort.

"I hope everything is in order, Miss Yamaki?" Mr. Jurgen's piercing eyes drilled into her own.

She could tell him. She _should_ tell him. They'd been on her case since the beginning. They should have been reported, right? But then she didn't want to be alleged as unsuitable for the job. She needed the job, but then she didn't need constant harassment either.

"...Everything's fine, sir," She replied.

Internally, she slapped herself for her judgment.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**Oh my god! The concept of it is still alluring. Ian has _boys_. (sweatdrop) 


	10. A day at the Workplace: Part II

**A/N:** What can I say? It's been a while, huh? Well unfortunately, I just started college and then my Internet went on the brinks as well.  
**LilAngel12558:** Yeah, I know you don't like Salima, but thanks for sticking with my fic anyway. It's well apprecited. **Babymar-mar:** Here's the update for you

**Warning:** This chapter has a twist at the end

* * *

_Chapter Ten_

After lunch. The noise was tremendous as the dorm halls were chock full of inmates, some in conversation, and some relaxing outside their rooms. Salima frowned. She hated to think what the games-room looked like.

Patrolling the halls, she made no distinct eye contact with anyone whatsoever, but she could feel them all staring, their eyes filled with curiosity and conviction. They were all hungry for fresh blood. She could sense it and she wondered who was going to attempt to trouble her next.

"SON OF A BITCH!!!"

The retort could have been screamed out for the whole prison to here, as a large crash followed and Salima swivelled around to see that a chair and table had been turned over and upside-down. A small group had gathered around two angry looking characters as a fist was thrown and connected with someone's jaw. That's just what she needed. A fight to break out.

"FUCKING CUNT!!" Another punch was thrown, followed by another and before long a much larger crowd had been drawn, inmates screaming whoops of joy and cheering on the competitors. It wasn't until she sighted a reddish liquid that Salima snapped into action.

She attempted to fight her way to it, though the crowd was monstrous and she became surrounded and squashed by hostile inmates. Her voice was unheard over the crowd as the fight continued and she had no form of device to make herself known. Seconds later, she felt herself being drawn backwards to which she landed on the floor with a thump, the keys and handcuffs on her belt, digging into her waistline. She then winced in pain as a foot trampled over her hand, but with all the confusion, it was impossible to tell who.

_I've gotta stop it. This is my chance to prove myself_.

Once again, she snapped into action, standing up and finding her communications device that was fitted onto her belt. She altered the signal and made to speak into it, before she lost her grip and the walky-talky tumbled onto the floor aimlessly. More inmates seemed to be filing in now to get a piece of the action and one kicked at the device as he moved in to get a better look. The walky-talky became lost in the crowd.

_Shit!_ She screamed inwardly. What was she to do now? She couldn't get through it. She couldn't call backup. She'd just have to get help the old fashion way.

Hoping against hope that the bloodshed wouldn't get any worse, she bolted away from the dorm hall and down one of the narrow corridors towards the staff room. She fumbled with her keys and drew out the one needed for that particular gate, before shoving it in the lock and rotating it until it clicked open. Slamming it shut, she raced again towards her objective and sighed in relief when she saw it in range.

"I need backup!" She yelled once she forced open the door.

Then her face dropped.

"Well, we're on our coffee break," Came the reply, as the redhead set eyes on two female characters sat on the faded green sofa, each with a mug in their hands.

"What!!!" Salima almost shrieked, panicking inwardly. "Where is everyone?"

"Apparently, a fight broke out on the wing. They've all gone to stop it!"

"Oh shit!" Salima cursed, out loud this time.

Without even bothering to close the door, she bolted back towards the scene of the moment, back through the gates; down the narrow corridor; and onto the wing, where the noise seemed to have subsided.

She gasped, panting heavily.

Though the crowd was still there, in the centre she could openly see a tuft of purple hair and the pale skin that accompanied it.

"Take them to the hospital wing and then to the segregation unit,"

And as instructed the two prisoners were hauled roughly through the crowd, by several officers, who had handcuffed them. Both seemed severely drenched in blood.

"Well done for alerting everyone, Hedges," She saw Mr. Jurgen state, nodding towards one of the other officers.

Her head sank low. She knew what was coming.

"Who was supposed to be patrolling this unit with you?"

There is was. The dreaded question and it rang out like a church bell. She saw the one known as Hedges circle the room with his eyes until they lingered upon her own. She stiffened and then gulped. Closing her eyes, she slipped through the crowd, with less difficultly this time, appearing in the centre.

"Me sir," She replied sadly.

She saw his lips tighten and the crowd around them suddenly burst alive with a barrage sniggers and sneers, much like a primary school.

"SILENCE!" Jurgen's voice rang out over the vast majority with its tone of authority, stopping them almost as fast as they had started up.

"See me in my office, Miss Yamaki, now!" The order was simple and level, as he advanced passed her, filing a path through the crowd and leading the way.

With her head bowed once more, she walked her 'walk of shame' through the swarm of inmates, each and everyone of them watching her intently, their eyes once again hungry. From the side she could see Hillary along with a few of the other officers, some whispering, some staring at her with sympathy in their eyes. But how could they know how she was feeling? How could they even begin to empathise?

-------------------------------

"Take a seat, Salima" Jurgen had said, once his office door had been closed.

The room was rather content, surrounded with lavish walls and varnished floors. Plastered around the room were portraits of unknown characters and unknown settings. A bookshelf and a lamp stood in one corner, a couple of filing cabinets in the others and right in the centre stood, Jurgen's desk, complete with a large black leather chair and two smaller versions which stood in front of her.

She sat down, anxiously, waiting as Jurgen took his seat in the large chair, resting his elbows on the table and ringing his hands.

"Now Salima, I have been very patient with you, but for the pass few weeks, you have had a string of oversights and I am not impressed," He began. "You have been late on many an occasion and have failed to uphold most of your duties...

As he continued, she swallowed, her thoughts flying towards Ian...and his boys. They were the main cause of her depression at Stanheld, them and the subtle fear she had of Jurgen. She remembered when she had first met him and he had seemed quite pleasant as oppose to now, where he reminded her of a strict school principal.

"Are you having any problems here, Salima...?"

Once again, the redhead's thoughts suddenly flew towards Ian. She should tell him. Now was perfect.

"...Because if you are, then we may have to transfer you back to Rackmore Women's Prison"

Salima gulped again. Anything. Anything but that.

"No, sir!" She replied, a little too suddenly.

"Well in that case I have no choice, but to put you on a week's probation because there is no possible excuse for your behaviour today," The Senior stated, opening one of his draws and pulling out a blue sheet of paper that resembled a contract. "You must know the rules by now. You do not go running off in the middle of a situation that requires your immediate attention."

"But I lost hold of my communications device, sir. There was nothing I could do," She tried to testify.

"I am well aware that you were not alone on that unit, Salima," Jurgen explained, pulling the pen wedged onto his jacket pocket, off and beginning to write. "They may well have already requested backup and therefore you should have found them if you were unsure of how to handle the situation."

Now she definitely felt like she was back in school, making excuses for her actions. But now she was older and able to admit that she had been in the wrong. She should have never left the unit.

"Right!" Mr. Jurgen lifted his head after signing the parchment himself. "You have a week, Salima...or we may have to consider if you are eligible for this job."

This time, she swallowed hard.

"You may leave now!"

As she got up and exited, she felt tense. She could neither breath, nor speak. Figuratively, her heart had stopped. She had a week left and that was it. That would be the end of it. She would be unemployed. She'd fall into debt and that would be the end of her.

Her head began to spin as she stretched out her arm and found support in the shape of the wall. As she walked on, she found herself hyperventilating as a pain settled in her stomach, rigidly. She held onto it and pushed at the wall, soon sighting a nearby door and pushing on it.

Advancing into the room, the door swung closed behind her as she passed the many washing machines and dryers, slumping into the nearest corner where she pressed her back up against the olive coloured walls. That's when she could take it no more. The tears began to surface, sliding down her cheeks furiously, as she wept. She lowered herself to the floor in defeat, her hands hiding her face as she did so.

If there has ever been a time she'd felt so low, now was that time. She wished that the world would open up and swallow her whole. At least it would take away the pain that she was currently feeling. Her pessimism had long grown to the point where there was no going back. Not even Hillary's words of comfort could reassure her anymore, and she had been doing so for the past couple of weeks.

_You're only on your third week. It takes time._

Salima cried even more. After this week, there'd be no _time_ left.

Hearing the door open suddenly, the redhead stabilised her agonising sobs. She'd forgotten that she'd entered the laundry room, where prisoners were given access. Anyone could have walked in just now, possibly looking forward to taking advantage of her vulnerable state. Once again, her stupidity had gotten the better of her, but she guessed there was no point, but to stand up and take it. She only had a week left anyway.

As she stood up, wiping her tears, she caught sight of the white and blue overalls that layered the character, who now stood with his back to her. She in took her breath instantly, making the individual start. With his garments rested on top of his shoulder, he turned instantly.

"Oh Miss, I didn't even realise you were...Miss?" It was Rei Kon. "Are you okay?" And he had noticed her current state.

Salima sniffed again. By now, she guessed that her face must have been red with her tears.

"No! I'm not alright!" As she spoke, she noticed that she sounded as if her nose was blocked.

"Is there anything I can do?"

She was shocked. Both at his sympathy and his want to help her and yet, he hadn't really bothered about her before. Perhaps he felt guilty.

"No!" Salima snapped and she made to head for the door.

"Well I've heard it's better to talk about things rather than bottle them up," She heard him say.

Salima sneered. Even though she thought herself childish, she had a hunch that he was just looking for a bit of gossip to tell the _fellas_. She turned and looked at him

"I wouldn't tell you anything if my life depended on it. You criminals are all the same," She scorned. "You're all lying deviant little creeps, who deserve nothing more than to rot in this hell hole!"

All of it. All of her contempt; her hate, was riding on this one moment. From her earlier years at Rackmore to the few weeks in Stanheld, she had voiced it all and yet Rei appeared neutral. Not even a dirty look was visible. She was hoping he'd say something to provoke her more, but nothing. She felt even smaller now for stooping to their level, because that's what they were like; angry, aggressive deviants. But not Rei for some reason. He stared back at her blankly.

"I know you're upset Miss, but I just thought you'd like to get it off your chest," He replied, earnestly.

She stared into his golden orbs, looking for the slightest bit of mistruth, but she couldn't seem to find any. Perhaps, he was being honest. Was it possible that maybe he could be genuine?

"Why are you doing this me?" Salima's face reddened even more, the tears threatening to escape again. "Why do you want to torment me?"

Rei's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He advanced towards her anyway.

"I don't understand," He replied.

"I never wanted things to be like this," Salima sniffed. "I thought working with men would have been better. Would have been easier. But it seems I can't do anything right."

As she spoke, she felt pathetic. Pathetic for snivelling like she was, and pathetic for her actions in front of this _criminal_.

"Now that's not true," The Chinese adolescent placed a hand on her shoulder. "Everybody's good at something."

She tensed as he smiled down at her.

"And then there's that guy – Ian – he just drives me crazy and I let...I let him," This time the tears did come and she covered her face, praying that somehow her assigned individual had not noticed.

When she peaked through her fingers, she sighted that Rei had found a towel and was now holding it in front of her. Taking her hands away, she stared up at him, receiving the towel gratefully.

"Thanks!" She sniffed, wiping away her excess tears.

"Don't worry about Ian," Rei replied. "He's just a jerk. He's easily controlled once you show him who's boss. You've just gotta be smart."

Salima smiled, weakly.

"But I don't know how, and what's the point," She threw the towel to the side. "I've only got a week left. After today, I'll have everyone on my case."

"Maybe you should stop putting yourself down," Rei stated, sympathetically. "They obviously gave you this job for a reason. You just have to show them _your_ authority. I mean Jurgen's got everyone under his thumb, even Tala, and that's saying something"

Salima chuckled a little. He was right of course. She had it in her, but she'd been so preoccupied with her doubts that it had led her to forget her strengths. She shouldn't answer to Ian, Ian should answer to her and rather than running for cover whenever he came into view, she should just stand up to him. Once _he_ was neutered, his boys would soon follow.

"But what do I say? Threatening never works," She questioned.

"It depends what you threaten him with," Rei added.

What could he say? The Chinese teen liked to think of himself as a peacemaker. He had a weakness for troubled souls, especially those of a fragile nature. He just couldn't resist helping them and because of this, Rei had come very close to telling the officer about Ian's little secret. But then of course, Kevin was liable to get dragged into the mess and it'd probably jeopardise their friendship, regardless of the fact that he was already risking his friendship with Lee. He didn't want to loose both friends now and become open to assault and at the end of the day, what Ian and Kevin did was their business. Plus, he still had to remember that no matter how confidential his talk would remain with Miss Yamaki, he was still a prisoner and she was still an officer. There would always been a line dividing them. "You'll figure it out!"

Salima smiled up at him thankfully. He had reminded her of how she used to be. The strong independent woman. She could turn things around. She could show Jurgen the best of her; show the others her hidden talents and most of all, show those inmates not to mess with her.

Before that conversation, she would have never considered that Rei could be so thoughtful and kind. She'd thought of him as a sheep, a follower of Lee, much like most people followed one another, but now he seemed different. How was it that a person such as he got himself shacked up in this place? He was too gentle, too caring and much too attractive to be locked away.

Salima blushed at the thought, but the more she thought of it, the more she began to believe it was true.

"Thank you, Rei!" She smiled sincerely, the tightness of her tearstained face, fading gradually.

Rei nodded genuinely.

"You're welcome!"

**TBC**

* * *

Yes! I know! You could probably see this coming, but it is a twist is it not? 


	11. Laundry?

**A/N:** Been a while, huh? Well, here's that update. Kai's back. **Ayuka-chan:** Yes! Was it a nice twist then? **Carmen:** Thanks a bunch for your review. 

**Warning:** Not my best work, but that's what I said about another chapter and hey, you guys are still here. (big grin) I think this chapter's a little shorter then the others however.

* * *

_Chapter Eleven_

The following week, Kai found himself lazing around after breakfast for some much-needed alone time. The days had passed frantically, ever since the day that the big fight had broke out. It had been on everyone's lips since, but now was currently dying down and Kai was subtly grateful. The topic was now boring him.

He stared around the dorm room and rolled his eyes towards the many contents that had been sprawled out across the floors, hanging off the beds and draped off of the draws. Most of the items belonged to Tyson and Max, but he noticed some of his items as well and he grimaced as he realised that being in their company was beginning to make him lazy. He had to go down to the laundry room at some point as well, as he hadn't been in a while and as it was morning, it would be quiet, which would be perfect.

Once he had picked up his items, her wandered out the door and along the quiet corridors and passing inmates and prison officers alike. As he had already approached a month, the "Legendary Kai" label that he had been branding with had began to deteriorate and he was grateful. His privacy was no longer invaded and people would ask fewer questions (probably because they knew that it pissed him off) but he knew deep down that though no more tales of his idolism were told as much, they were still floating around. Perhaps they had ventured off towards other Wings.

He pushed open the laundry room door and surveyed the green room. It was completely empty, aside from the faint smell of soap powder and the rumbling of one of the washing machines at the far end. He wasn't the only early bird, then.

Sighing, he picked a machine and slammed some of his clothing inside, before closing them in; turning the knob and watching the inside fill up with water. Now what was he to do?

Standheld was becoming tedious to him. Beforehand, he had expected it, but now it was actually taking its toll on him. Even his plan was going downhill. Rei didn't seem to be taking the bait and he was beginning to think that Ian had lied when he'd said that they could get away with anything. Jurgen lived up to his reputation and seemed to be stepping up his game. Drug checks had been made a few days before and security appeared to be much heavier. He couldn't go down the halls without seeing at least one uniform these days.

Even the Games Hall was boring. Pool and chess had never fascinated him and cards could only do so much. He'd passed the library, but had never gone in and the chapel was just out of the question. Kai heaved a heavy sigh as he stood up from his crouched position. Voices were heard travelling down the corridors towards him and passed by the door, before fading away again. He leant up against the dryer and closed his eyes in an attempt to forget where he was.

He wasn't in the lowly laundry room, anymore, he was on the run again. A free spirit finding sanctuary wherever he went. He'd been almost over the whole of the Europe in that one year, finding friends who owed him favours or meeting new ones. He'd lost a lot of weight in the first couple of months and then gained it back again, but though the nights had been rough and the days had been hard, he still missed that sense of freedom. He wanted it back and he _would_ have it back.

"Yeah! Yeah! Shut up!"

Kai sighed, opening his eyes as he was drawn out of his thought thanks to the crude remark. The door to the olive room was forced open then and in walked an individual carrying a clothesbasket stacked high.

"I can't believe I get stuck doing women's work…" He heard them mumble.

It wasn't until the person set the basket down that Kai realised who it was.

"Hiwatari!" The person said with the utmost revulsion. "What are you looking at?

It was Johnny.

The stoic character merely blanked him.

"Mute as usual!"

Kai remained aloof. Johnny was always making excuses to start something with him, ever since their first encounter in the dorm halls. Now every time he got the chance, he would make snide remarks as if to taunt him into an argument, but Kai was bigger than that. Maybe, that's what Johnny hated.

"I haven't got time for you," He finally replied.

Johnny growled, plonking his basket onto the ground.

"You think you're so hot, don't you!" He retorted.

Kai rolled his eyes. He knew what was coming.

"Well let me tell you something, big shot, you may have the others fooled, but I know what's really going on…

Kai chuckled slightly, his amusement of Johnny's outburst turning it into full-blown hysterics. Johnny thought he had him all worked out when in actual fact he knew nothing.

"What's so funny?" He heard Johnny snap.

"You're pitiful, Johnny" Kai shook his head derisively. "Just pitiful."

Johnny growled.

He was so predictable. Obviously, he was looking for something to unleash all his fury upon, to amuse himself with, but Kai wasn't about to be his lapdog.

"How about I show you who the pitiful one really is," The redhead clenched his fists. "I'm not afraid of you, Hiwatari"

Kai was glad when the door suddenly opened because if it hadn't then Kai would have been forced to defend himself and he reckoned that it was just what Johnny wanted him to do. Show that he was something else aside from this cool composed character. But from what Kai had heard, Johnny had a bit of a reputation for starting up trouble.

"Kai? Johnny? You guys are up early," Both individuals looked to the door to see Rei standing in it with an empty clothesbasket.

"Piss off, Rei!" Johnny snapped.

"What's wrong with _you_?" Rei screwed up his face as he stepped forward, heading towards the washing machine at the far end.

_So he was the other early bird_.

"He's fighting a loosing battle," Kai replied.

Johnny huffed.

Rei smirked, as the red light on his washing machine blinked off.

"Give it up, Johnny," He stated. "We all know you'd be no match for Kai"

"Wanna make something of it?" The hothead turned to Rei.

"Hardly!" Rei bent down, scooping out the wet contents into the clothesbasket. "You're always looking to start something, Johnny, why don't you just give it up."

"We'll continue this later when your boyfriend's not around," Johnny sneered at Kai, before trudging out.

"HEY ENRIQUE! WASH YOUR OWN SHIT! I'M NOT DOING IT FOR YOU!!!" He then heard Johnny shout from outside, his footsteps disappearing with each word.

Kai shook his head and sighed. He then looked up, to see Rei staring at him. The dark-haired character turned away from him then, busying himself with the wet clothes that he was dragging out from the machine.

"I hope Johnny wasn't trouble for you," Rei acknowledged. "I know what an arse he can make of himself"

There was a small silence.

"I could've handled him fine" Kai's tone was level.

"No, I know you could of, it's just that…" He stopped, as their eyes locked. "It's nothing."

Rei turned his head away, fiddling around with the items, but he wasn't drawing anything out of the machine. In actual fact, it was empty. Was Rei getting flustered somehow? Kai smiled. So Rei _was_ into him. Perhaps he should play along.

"…But thank you, I guess," He stated.

It was his turn to turn away this time.

"Huh?" Rei looked up.

But before he could even begin to make sensed of what he'd heard. Kai had disappeared out the door.

**TBC**

* * *

Yay! First Rei/Kai kinda moment… 


	12. Out of the Frying Pan

_**A/N:** _Well I'm back. Sorry for the wait. College is a bitch, but I break up soon for Xmas so yay! **Carmen:** I'm glad I got Johnny in character - somehow I thought I made him a tad too arrogant/childish, but then I guess it's Johnny we're talking about. **shadowncat: **Here's your update. A somewhat firery chapter with another scheme.

Enjoy

* * *

_Chapter Twelve_

Today was the day. Max in took a breath and exhaled heavily, for today was the day that he would do it. He would confront Tyson about their relationship. He would be the submissive one no more. He would establish authority and set his lover straight.

"You either change or we're through! You got that! I'm having no more of it," He said at his reflection in the mirror that afternoon, attempting to rev himself up, as if he were a boxer up for the world champion title.

"You flirt with Miss Hillary, you disrespect me in front of everyone, you have no consideration whatsoever, but I've had it. NO MORE!" He shouted.

"No more what?"

Max turned around in shock going completely red in the face upon seeing his stoic roommate enter the room. Max flinched.

"Err…nothing" He stated more to convince himself then any.

Nonetheless, he could tell that Kai was far from convinced. He did not press on however. He merely stepped into the room and ruffled through his things, pulling out something and then exited without a word. Max was thankful. He was already nervous about the situation. A full on discussion wouldn't have been right for him at this precise moment.

Max sighed, running a hand through his ruffled locks and rubbing the back of his neck. This had been the day he'd been waiting for. It had been several days later then when he had planned but Enrique and Oliver were right. He didn't want to loose Tyson. He loved him. But he feared that Tyson's feelings had changed. That maybe the blunette just saw him as a bit of fun – someone he could tend to when he needed some.

He growled at the thought. That was like reducing him to no more then a male slut.

The door flew open suddenly and Max's heart jumped into throat and then into his stomach at the sight of the blunette he had been preparing himself for.

"Hi Maxie!" Tyson beamed, flashing his ever-winning smile.

"Err…" Max cleared his throat. "Tyson. Good. I need to speak…

"One minute, Max" Tyson interrupted.

Max grimaced.

"It's okay, guys, we can play in here," The blunette shouted out the door.

"You sure Kai won't mind," Came a reply. "We all know how he likes his privacy."

"He's not here!" Tyson shouted back, to which seconds later, the room became swamped with other inmates.

Max noted that Jermaine was present with a box of Dominos and others had bought food and drinks.

"Tyson, I really need to talk to you, "Max said a little louder this time, though not very much because this time, Tyson ignored him entirely to make conversation with the inmates.

The blond not only felt claustrophobic now, but he felt insulted. Maybe it was true. Tyson didn't feel the same way about him anymore. In the past, he had been fixated on all of Max's whims. He had been loving, affectionate and horny too. Nowadays they couldn't even be in the same room together for fifteen minutes without some sort of quarrel happening. He didn't want to think that it possible he could be loosing the blunette and he wouldn't let it happen. He couldn't.

"Tyson! I need to speak to you NOW!!" He shouted, the sudden anger in his voice rang around the room and possibly through the walls too as the room went dead silent.

For the first time, Max had seen red and had acted upon it, so much that the other inmates appeared to have halted in shock.

"Me tink we better come back some-udder time," Jermaine finally said, noting Max's stern expression.

The other inmates soon followed suit, packing up the crisps and chocolates, before murmuring their goodbyes and patting Tyson on the shoulder in some sort of silent condolence. Perhaps they knew what was about to happen.

Tyson meanwhile stared dumbfounded. Whether he was shocked or scared or both, Max couldn't tell.

Once the door had been shut, Tyson spoke.

"Max, what's going on?"

"Sit down!"

Tyson gulped. He had never seen Max so serious before.

"Tyson," Max began.

He rested his arm on the opposite bunk.

"How do you feel about me?"

Tyson screwed up his face.

"But you know how I feel about you…

"Just answer the question," Max snapped.

Every moment he spent, he surprised himself more by just how furious he was.

"Max…what's this all about?"

By his tone, he seemed to think that it was kind of joke. It only infuriated the blond more. Couldn't he take things seriously for once?

"Okay! Why do you consistently flirt with Miss Hillary?" He blue orbs stared hard at his lover.

"Oh, here we go again" Tyson rolled his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I've already told you"

"Sometimes I think you'd prefer her over me"

"What!"

"Well am I right?"

"What's your problem, Max?"

"…You're my problem!!"

Tyson paused.

"Oh that's rich!" He finally said. "After everything we've been through,"

He had been expected this and had tried to follow Kenny's advice, but his calm face was falling fast.

"Like what, Tyson!" Max pressed. "I mean, we don't even 'fool around' anymore!"

"It's you who hasn't _felt_ like it. So I thought that maybe, I dunno, you couldn't perform anymore,"

Max froze.

Tyson could see the hurt in his eyes and it had stung him too, but before he could justify himself, Max retaliated.

"So it is true then, " He said. "I was just your little whore and now that it's not working for you, you're just pushing me to one side"

"What!" Tyson was stood up by now, his calm had disappeared entirely.

"You never loved me at all"

Tyson growled.

"I dunno what your problem is," He retorted. "You're not the Max I used to know.

"That's right! I'm not," The blond yelled matter-of-factly. "I'm changed and for the better. I now see that you've never been right for me. You don't appreciate me and you don't even realise just how lucky you were."

"Listen, if you're breaking up with me, then go right ahead," Tyson shouted. "In fact, ya know what, I'm breaking up with _you_ because I've had enough of your bullshit! You're always complaining and whining. If I knew you were so jealous, I would've _never_ got involved with you"

The blond froze again, staring into the blunette's angry eyes. He was searching, trying to find an ounce of doubt in what he had just voiced, but there was none. He felt a sharp pang in his chest.

"What's going on?" Someone shouted from outside as the door burst open and Miss Hillary, along with several other officers appeared.

Max stared at the female officer, remembering that she had been one of Tyson's little distractions. He glared at her before turning his gaze back to Tyson.

"Nothing!" The blunette replied. "It's over!"

Max in took a breath painfully, as he watched his ex-boyfriend turn on his heal and push passed the authorities. He knew what that comment really meant. He knew the hidden message. His stomach churned just then and as if on impulse, Max rushed towards the toilet and spilled out his insides in heartache.

-------------------------------------

Ian hummed that afternoon to himself, snaking through the crowds, most of which had been in discussion about the event that had occurred earlier that day. He had heard from Jermaine himself, that Max had shown a new leaf that morning and he himself, had heard the enraged voices to know that Max and Tyson had had that long overdue argument. Now as a personal schemer, it was only right that he pay his respects to the newly separated couple. He'd had a brief word with Tyson, who kept flaring up at the mention of his ex's name, so he hoped that Max would be much calmer, but after hearing that it had been Max who'd initiated the row, he knew to expect anything.

He approached Max's dorm as the flamboyant duo, Oliver and Enrique, stepped out. When they saw Ian coming, they switched from their normal lovey composure to a more indistinct manner.

"Max doesn't want to see anyone at moment" Oliver remained indifferent.

"But I'm surprised that _you'd_ want to pay him a visit," Enrique added.

Ian snorted.

"Aww, how cute. Do you finish each other's sentences often or have you become Oliver's official bitch?"

Enrique glared.

"Let's not waste anymore time here. He's not worth it, Enrique," Oliver tugged on his lover's arm, before they departed.

Ian smiled. How he loved to torment them.

He pushed open the door then, seeing that Max was lying on the top bunk with his back to him. He was huddled as if he were cold.

"Whoever it is, just go away!"

That was certainly different. Max had never been one to turn away a friend, even if they weren't that close. Perhaps the argument had traumatised him and for Ian, the more traumatised, the better.

"Now that's not a very nice way to greet someone is it," Ian spoke in the sarcastic way that he did so often.

He saw Max look up briefly.

"Ian? What d'you want?" Max replied bluntly.

"Oh nothing. Can't I just check up on a friend?"

"It depends. We've never been that much of friends, so if you're looking for _Tyson_, he's probably around…somewhere," He spat at the name with disgust.

Ian was quite impressed however. He would have never put 'Max' next to the word 'guts' in a sentence had he not seen him now. He wasn't the passive one no more. He'd become a real man. Max had balls.

"Fair enough! You got me," Ian said. "But I just thought you'd like to know, I've been hearing things.

"I'm not in the mood for this,"

"Oh, hear me out, hear me out," Ian pushed. "I mean it's not like you're going anywhere."

Max shuffled on the bed. His silent gesture signalled to Ian, for him to continue.

"It's kinda funny because no one would've expected you to raise your voice, let alone raise your voice to someone like Tyson," Ian began. "It was bound to get ugly, I'm not gonna lie. But you've never been the argumentative type so I'm just wondering where it came from."

"Why would you care?"

"Maybe I think its good you've finally stood up for yourself, especially because everyone knew that you'd taken a backseat to Tyson,"

Max looked up.

"Just what is this about, Ian?"

"Lets just say you shouldn't believe everything people might tell you to do," Ian replied. "After all, things were bad before, but we all know you didn't want this to happen, but maybe _somebody else_ did, because it wouldn't be the first time."

Max stared at Ian's retreating form as they door shut behind him. Just what was he up to? He was just stating the obvious. Things had been bad before. He'd been quiet and had blamed himself, but then he'd gotten stronger just then. All of his hate and anger had flown into that one moment and if it hadn't been for his talk with Oliver and Enrique…?

Max gasped.

…Then this would never have happened.

**TBC…**

* * *

Interesting. Max seems a bit scary when he's serious like that. I mean, we've seen him serious, but not this serious.


	13. And into the fire

**A/N:** Yet another update. **Carmen:** You're on the right track and yes it was scary seeing Max like that and I wrote it. sweatdrop **grEMLin eVil: **Um, Hopefully, this update was sooner and the Rei/Kai will come, but…

**Warning: **I know that you wanted more Kai and you will get him, but not in this chapter. You're probably going to want to throw things at me, but you should know this is a key chapter in the plot, so bare with me. You will get your Rei/Kai.

* * *

_Chapter Thirteen_

Enrique yawned the next morning, rubbing his eyes with his free hand as their door was left opened at its usual time of nine 'o'clock. His other hand was securely wrapped around his boyfriend who either hadn't woken up yet or didn't want to, his cute little face snuggled into Enrique's chest and his hand rested gently over the linen that covered them both.

The pale blond couldn't help but smile. Oliver was definitely a weakness to man and a very pretty one at that. He knew how to hold himself and conduct himself around certain people, but no one knew how passionate and how deep Oliver really was. Perhaps they saw the playfulness he often exerted and thought of their relationship as nothing more than a sexual companionship. But no matter what, Enrique would always love and appreciate him.

He looked to his left to see that Johnny had already disappeared. Maybe the sight of seeing them together was too much for his heterosexual eyes. Nevertheless, the redhead had seemed much angrier these days, but Enrique thought it as just normal Johnny fashion.

He looked to his lover and gently shook him awake.

"Morning gorgeous!" He grinned, brushing the ruffled emerald tresses out of Oliver's face as he stirred.

"Morning," Oliver muttered, his voice stifled though raised an octave in all its cuteness.

He smiled at his lover before planting a light kiss on his lips and leaning into him some more.

"Another day in this bitch we call home," Oliver murmured. "Do we have to get up? I'm so comfortable"

He ran a well-manicured hand under the covers and over his lover's chest, feeling him jerk at the cold touch.

"You know what the officers are like," Enrique replied. "They'll force us out sooner of later."

Oliver sighed.

"I still can't believe what happened yesterday," Enrique continued.

"I know," Oliver said. "I never would have thought Max and Tyson could fall out"

"I can't help thinking that it was our fault though," Enrique pondered allowed. "I mean, we were the one's who offered Max the advice"

"Oh Enrique! Don't be so hard on yourself," His boyfriend replied. "I guess it just wasn't meant to be. They're opposites and besides, Max deserves someone who'd treat him like a queen. Tyson was far from the model boyfriend."

"Maybe you're right"

There was a banging on the door once again before an officer poked his head in.

"Come on! Get up! The day waits for no one!"

"Then why can't you wait for us," Oliver stated sweetly.

"Yeah, come back later, when we're not busy," Enrique began running his hands over his lover's back, before planting another tender kiss on his lips, knowing full well that it would put the officer off.

"No time for playing games now!" The officer continued with an expression of subtle disgust. "Hurry up!"

He pulled away from the door, having seen enough, Oliver and Enrique chuckling heartedly.

"You would've thought they'd get used to it with at least half the Wing being gay," Enrique said.

"They'll never learn,"

-----------------------------

Oliver yawned as he stepped out of his dorms that morning in his brightly coloured overalls, as his boyfriend followed, a smug look on his face. The effeminate one wondered if the blond knew that that particular expression turned him on, but rather then ask, he slid his hand around the blonds waist instead as they begun their trip down the stairs towards the cafeteria.

As they progressed however, he began to notice that they were receiving strange looks from other inmates and it bothered him because almost everyone knew them.

"Hey," Enrique nodded his head to a small group who were sat outside their rooms, but instead of the usual greeting back, they was presented with nothing more then a cold harsh stare.

"What's their problem?" Enrique muttered.

"I don't know!" Came Oliver's concerned reply.

Every morning was the same thing. They would get up and greet the Wing, regardless if people knew them well or not, but today seemed different. People seemed cagey as if they were new to the Wing again and nobody knew what to think of them. Nevertheless, the worst was yet to come.

It was when they stepped into the actual cafeteria that silence reined and everyone stared at them. At a time like this, the only person who could have produced such an audience would have been Kai. After all, he was a legend. Everyone looked up to him. Everyone wanted to know his secrets, but as of now, it was a different kind of audience. Everyone was indeed looking, but their expression mirrored that of the group who were stationed outside their dorms – looks so acrimonious that they could have burned through steel itself. And for the first time in seven years, they both stood, Oliver more then anything, in fear, their feet rooted into the ground.

"Man whore!" Someone shouted.

Even the officers stood perplexed.

"Slut!"

Enrique looked to his boyfriend, whose face had turned an acid white.

Someone stood up. His hair was dark brown, eyes of vengeance.

"We'll teach you to fuck us around!" The person in question then hurtled a handful of spaghetti right at them. Oliver closed his eyes tight awaiting the impact, but realised it hadn't hit him, but Enrique instead, staining his light blond hair.

"That's enough, Jacobs!" Two of the officers had appeared by the inmate's side and were now manhandling him out of the cafeteria.

"You know they can't be trusted! Don't let them do to you, what they did to…"

But before anyone could hear what the brunette was about to say, he was struck just then and pulled from view.

"He's right!" Someone else shouted.

Another piece of food was hurtled in their direction.

"Lets get 'em!"

With that comment made, breakfast became a delicious weapon, as it was dashed at them, some missing narrowly, others direct on target. It was then that the officers took initiative and began their duties of stopping the chaos. Meanwhile, Enrique covered his lover as they turned in the opposite direction and ran back to their dorm, receiving spiteful comments on the way back.

-----------------------------

"What is going on?" Oliver stood in front of the mirror once again, this time trying the comb egg yolk out of his hair.

It didn't appear to be budging however.

"Oh it's no use!" He threw the comb down in frustration. "And there's no way we can go downstairs and take a shower without them…doing something,"

"I just don't understand it," The now coffee-coloured blond replied. "Everyone was fine yesterday. What could we have done to make them change like that?"

Someone suddenly burst into the room just then, but the fear on their face soon relaxed but only just.

"You guys are so screwed," Johnny said, slamming the door shut behind him.

"What's going on?" Oliver stood before Johnny, grabbing his shirt, the worry in his eyes.

Maybe it would have worked for a more compassionate someone, but Johnny merely pried his hands off, before straightening his shirt.

"I've been waiting for the day when you guys would fuck up big time!"

"Just answer the question!" Enrique snapped, not taking kindly to the way Johnny had treated his lover just then.

"Everyone's talking about it," The redhead began. "About how you guys screwed up Tyson and Max's relationship, messed around that Ian kid and how you can't be trusted because you'll do just about _anything_ for money"

Oliver gasped, plonking himself under Johnny's bunk. He stared ahead of himself, completely empty.

"Wow! Never thought I'd see the day when Miss Oliver would crack under the pressure," Johnny smirked.

Enrique growled.

"This isn't funny, you know?"

"Who said it was?"

"You know what Johnny, just go away!"

Johnny yawned.

"Well, suit yourself, but just so you know – I'm all you got,"

**TBC…**

* * *

Life is so sucking for everyone right now. Well, almost everyone…


	14. In the right direction

**A/N:** I apologise for the delay and I also, apologise for the shortness of this chapter. I had a mild writers block when it came to encrypting Kai into this chapter, but hopefully now that it is complete, updates should be more frequent, if college don't get in the way.** Carmen:** It's okay to be random, I'm random 24/7 and more Tyson will come soon. The heatedness will be in the following chapter however. I promise. **shadowcat:** Thanks. Kai's in this chapter, but as said to Carmer, the hot stuff will be present soon.** Gremlin evil:** I can tell your patience is wearing thin and I'm sorry. It's was morning when I wrote this, but I promise, the Rei/Kai will be written so much better. This is a key chapter however. Thanks for bearing with me.

* * *

_Chapter Fourteen_

"You've gotta be kidding me," Ian's eyes widened at Kevin's revelation later on that day as they wandered along the 'threes' aimlessly.

"Yeah! A huge stash is being shipped in, in the next couple of weeks," Kevin confirmed, lowering his voice. "Just don't ask me where it's coming from, but it means big things on our part"

Ian grinned briefly.

"But you're forgetting one thing, Kev,"

"What?"

"Jurgen" The Russian stopped progressing, folding his arms. "Shipping in a few's no problem, but a grand's worth?"

"Don't worry," Kevin waved his hand in an unconcerned fashion. "Lets just say I've got some friends in high places. They'll do the rest and before ya know it, we'll have this place in the bag. You know people on the 'twos' are as bad as they come. Even some up here. They're all gagging for the white stuff. We'll be rich"

Ian smirked.

"Now you're talking my language,"

Things seemed to be looking up these days for the short Russian. He was about to be filthy rich or at least as rich as a prisoner could get and he was having fun dealing out his revenge on Oliver and Enrique, who he noted, were crumbling under the pressure. He wondered if they'd figured it out yet or if the brightness of their clothes was somehow clouding their better judgement – if they had any.

"So what now?"

"Ya know we're still gonna need a couple of extra hands with the shipping," Kevin thought aloud. "If too much gets sent to us only, it'll look suspicious"

The longhaired shorty thought for a second before he sighted a familiar heading into his dorm. Kevin smiled and Ian, though slightly baffled by this followed his friend's gaze curiously and then huffed.

"You're not serious," He asked. "Why him? I'm sure that he's was working with the goons with the way _he_ carries on"

"Rei's alright actually," Kevin justified. "You know we go way back. Plus he's helping me avoid Lee."

"That's a first," Ian snorted. "Never thought teacher's pet over there could turn his back on his own kind."

The partners in crime soon approached the slightly open dorm and though Ian chose to wait outside, Kevin slipped in anyway for a brief word.

"How ya doin, Rei?" He saw his Chinese comrade sigh heavily, but he chose to ignore the slight ignorance in his reply.

"What do you want, Kevin?"

"Just thought I'd say 'hi'" Kevin beamed, pretentiously.

"Lee's in the Games Hall if you must know," Rei sighed.

He was laid on his bed, with his back towards Kevin and truthfully he just wanted some peace. He had a lot to think about.

"That's good, but that's not why I'm here," Kevin continued. "I need a favour,"

Rei turned around and sat up instantly.

"I do too many favours for you already, Kevin," He snapped.

"I'll pay you!"

"I don't want your money," He snapped again.

"Why can't you see things from my point of view for once, Rei?"

"Forget it, Kev!" Ian had poked his head in from outside, after hearing the slightly raised voices. "He's too much of a _role model_ to even consider making a buck or two?"

"Is this another one of your drug dealing schemes?" Rei looked to Kevin, disgustedly. "I seriously think you should stop this before you get caught. If you don't then I might have to do something about it"

"Ohhh, touchie today, are we?" Ian mocked. "Anyone would think he was suffering from PMS."

"How about you take a hike, Ian?" Rei spat back.

"Kinda reminds me of that Salima chick," Kevin plonked himself down on Lee's bed absentmindedly. "One day she was all weedy and the next she's a mega bitch."

"Yeah, about half the Wing wanna screw her over good," Ian replied.

"What about the other half?"

"They wanna screw each other," Ian murmured to which the two dealers laughed aloud.

Rei in the meantime screwed up his face.

"Don't talk about her like that," He stated, defensively to which Ian merely sneered.

"I think you'd fancy screwing her yourself, wouldn't ya Rei?"

The Chinaman glared, as Ian laughed once more.

"Well you have been talking to her a lot," Kevin explained. "It does look suspicious."

"She's just my personal officer. Nothing more," Rei validated.

"Personal Officer. That can be seen in more ways then one," Ian added.

Rei sighed. He really wished they'd just leave him alone, but force never seemed to work on these two.

"Nah, that's impossible 'cause he likes Kai," Kevin blurted out.

Rei's eyes widened, his face turning a pale white. He glared towards Kevin before looking at the astounded expression on Ian's face. However, it soon turned to that familiar grin that the Russian often did. It was creepy, but one could always tell that he was up to no good. This piece of information would be useful to him.

"So lemme get this straight. You're gay?"

Rei blushed. Nowadays, he didn't know what he was. Ian continued laughing even more.

"You can't deny it," Kevin urged. "So just tell him. It's not like you've never spoken to the guy,"

"The day Kai starts dating again will be the day you cross over to the dark side and I can't see that happening anytime soon," Ian said, whipping the tears that had escaped from his eyes during his amusement.

"What are talking about?" Rei asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Ian said. "I say we get outta, Kev. Rei's no use to us"

The Russian got up and made for the door.

"The offer still stands ya know, Rei?" Kevin silently pleaded.

"I want nothing to do with this," Rei replied, sternly.

"Suit yourself!"

---------------------

Water splattered onto a pale body, wetting two-toned locks, as Kai stood in the showers that afternoon, glad to be away from the crowds. He sighed to himself, staring down at the floor and the water trickled down his back, washing the shower gel away.

It was late afternoon and he had not long gotten away from Ian who seemed to hang on him like a third arm, though this time he seemed very preoccupied with Kevin. Kai guessed they were cooking up another plot for their so-called business. He hoped they would ask nothing of him because for his own scam to work, he would have to keep his head down and out of trouble with the officers.

Speaking of his own scheme, things appeared to be looking up. He had been watching Rei, not only to appear as if he were interesting, but also so as to interpret his reactions. Rei was becoming more nervous and anxious by the second. He could no longer stare Kai in the eye for more then two seconds without looking away. Whether Rei was shy or uncertain of himself, Kai couldn't tell, but he was enjoying what it was doing to him. It was most probably the most interesting aspect of being locked down.

It made him sound quite evil, sadistic even, qualities he remembered Bryan having, but things were coming together and he'd have Rei soon. Nonetheless, it was still down to Rei to make the first move.

Once he had Rei, he'd soon have Lee and anyone else who respected Lee and then he'd make his escape. He'd be on the run again. He'd change his name this time after having no one to come back for, no one to depend on him and he'd start a new life. Tala would wish he'd never done this to him; that he'd never broken his heart. All would be good.

As he turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his naked form, Kai couldn't help but smirk. Things were starting to fall into place.

**TBC**

* * *

I apologise for the shortness of Kai's part. But next chapter shall definitely fulfil all your Kai/Rei needs.


	15. Breaking Out

**A/N:** I felt so good about this chapter that I couldn't wait to write and upload it. It's so good. **shadowcat:** Thanks a bunch and here's Tala for you. He's feeling better…or is he? **Carmen:** Oh yes please. I love chocolate. Well, it's finally up. I'm feeling much happier today and yes, you're on the right track, but I'm saying nothing more.

* * *

_Chapter Fifteen_

Bryan panted heavily, slumping down onto the bed next to his redheaded lover, now drenched in sweat after partaking in an eventful session that had left him also, out of breath. Through his lover's now tousled locks, he saw a grin, a smirk that had seemed up until now, long forgotten. Tala was back.

"So did I deliver, or did I deliver?" The redhead smirked, pulling Bryan closer under the warmth that the duvet and their body heat was producing. His voice was low and sensuous.

Bryan smiled back. He couldn't recall how long it had been since they'd made love, but the absence of it for the past few weeks, had definitely made the newly rekindled action inconceivable. Never before had Tala controlled him so recklessly and in the morning nonetheless, where anybody could have wondered in. Not long after the doors had been open, Tala had suggest they stay in for a while and once the door had been closed, it hadn't been long before he'd been ripped out of his clothes and the fireworks had begun.

"So what brought that on?" Bryan asked, brushing some of the hair away from Tala's face.

The redhead chuckled.

"I just felt like it," His smile was a tease.

"Well, I'm glad to see you're back to your old self,"

"I guarantee things will get a little more interesting from now on,"

"You sure?" Bryan questioned, moving in to wrap his arms around the smaller form. "I know how things have been lately."

"Things couldn't be better," Tala snuggled into his boyfriend's chest. "One of Ian's plans is actually working and I have you."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Bryan asked again, becoming very sceptical of his boyfriend's new positive attitude.

Tala looked up at his lover innocently, though Bryan knew otherwise.

"Kai," He reminded.

There was a short pause.

"Kai is no longer a threat, Bry'" Came to response.

"No longer?"

Tala sighed.

"He's been dealt with now and he wants nothing to do with us, so why should I let it bother me?" Tala declared.

It was nice to see that Tala was feeling much better these days. Previously, he'd stay by himself and avoided conversation with anybody aside from himself and Ian, if he could help it. He was beginning to regain composure, striking fear into those on the Wing and becoming a rebel once again, but Bryan had a hunch that it was just a cover-up. He also, couldn't help thinking that Tala would somehow be happier if he and Kai got back together, but of course, where would that leave him?

He cared about Tala deeply. Affection was beyond words he could comprehend and he didn't want to loose him, but he reckoned deep down, that his lover was still emotionally unstable.

Bryan sighed. For once he felt completely useless.

-----------------------------

_"Rei"._

_"Rei"._

_That voice again. It was calling him. **He** was calling him._

_"Rei"._

_He could see clearer now. It was no longer a blur. A tall sleek form stood in front of him, completely immersed in white. The twinkle in his garnet eyes, the way the wind blew through his cotton-like hair and his smile; one that only legends bore; wicked sexy._

_"Rei"._

_And that voice. That low husky voice…oh so…_

_But wait._

_Where was he going? He was fading somehow. How was that possible? He was right there. Why was he leaving?_

_"Come back" He tried to shout, but no sound was heard. _

_He felt himself running now, but the more he ran, the more the figure moved further away, fading into nothingness._

_"Rei" He heard the figure say. _

_"No, don't leave me"_

He bolted upright with a start, unsure of where he was at first, until he heard his name being called again. Blinking several times, he then saw Lee, standing over him, a concerned expression on his face.

"Hey, buddie. You alright?"

Rei rubbed his eyes. It had been that dream again. The one that haunted him every night for the past week.

Rei cleared his throat.

"Yeah, I'm fine," He spoke through uncertainty.

"You don't look so good," Lee said.

Rei smirked. Outside, Lee was stone-faced, but deep down he was always the compassionate one.

"I'm fine, really," Rei acknowledged. "Just a dream."

"Oh, well, its five past nine anyway," Lee stated. "You coming for breakfast?"

"Erm, yeah, I'll see you down there," Rei sat up, placing his feet on the cold hard floor. "I'm just gonna do my laundry"

Lee nodded with a smile, before he pulled open the sturdy door and disappeared. Once he was out of range, Rei flopped back down onto the mattress again with a heavy sigh.

--

Heaving down his clothes was even more of a problem today as he was still tired. He hadn't got much sleep as that dream kept popping up for what seemed like every five minutes, making him winded every time he came to.

He knew who the figure had been. The lone wolf, who was stationed on the ground floor so close and so far away._ Kai_. The very sound of his name made Rei tingle all over.

At first he had thought himself confused, but every night he seemed to get closer and closer to touching him. How he wouldn't mind if that could be so.

Rei shook his head out of his daze. What was he thinking? Why was he thinking like this? It was killing him. For the past few days, he had felt rundown, as if he going crazy. Every time he saw Kai, he felt weak, as if he could keel over at any moment. Every time he heard his voice, he cringed, for it was like no other. But it was unclear as to why Rei felt so. Up until now, he had thought himself as straight. He had walked into the prison feeling scared but sure of himself. Now he had never felt so perplexed. It was as if he was loosing his identity.

He slinked down the corridors slowly, blinking ever so often to keep himself awake, before he clocked onto the greenish door that was the laundry room and pushed it open. The smooth humming noise of the washers soothed him a little and the familiar scent of washing powder swept his senses. He took a deep breath and then advanced to the washing machine at the far end of the room - the one he usually went to. Absentmindedly and automatically, he opening the entrance to the drum and throwing in darker clothes first. Once he poured the washing powder into the slots, he slammed the tub shut and switched the knob to 60 degrees. He then sighed again, standing up and turning to lean on the machine. He then suddenly drew in his breath.

"Kai?" He choked, eyes widening.

Was he really standing there or was he seeing things?

Ruby eyes stared back at him like livewire. It was as if he had appeared instantaneously. Rei was sure he'd been alone when he'd entered, or was he really that hung over.

"I didn't even see you there," His heart was pounding, but not only because of the shock.

"I've been here all the time, Rei," Kai replied, in a monotonous tone. "Wish I could say the same for you"

Rei breathed in again, trying to settle his heart rate. It wasn't working.

"I know," Rei smiled weakly, avoiding all eye contact. "Just been a rough night"

Kai nodded.

In the meantime, Rei was subtly doing double takes. He looked over Kai fully, taking in the sight that stood before him. Kai was leant up against the opposite wall, half in the shadows, half not, which in turn made him look incredibly mysterious. His eyes were vibrant, calling out to him in their silent way. His poise was dignified, yet inviting. Rei tried to hide the blush that was creeping across his face. Where were these thoughts coming from?

"So," He attempted to strike up a conversation in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. "What brings you down here…so early in the morning?"

Rei inwardly cursed himself for such a poor question and an even poorer cover up.

Kai closed his eyes in the meantime. _How divine_.

"Tyson likes to bitch about how that Oliver and Enrique ruined his relationship," Kai replied. "It gets old fast."

"But I thought _he_ broke up with Max," Rei asked.

"He did,"

Rei nodded, before a mild silence reigned.

In this time, his heart rate skyrocketed. Though he was looking away from Kai, he could feel his gaze upon him. He could imagine that smirk of his too, lips curled up at both sides. How he wouldn't mind touching those lips.

But what would happen to him, if he tried. Kai would surely withdraw hastily, taking care to deck him in the process to finalise any chances that Rei thought they had together. But then Kevin had told him of Kai's subtle interest in him. Maybe it was Kai who didn't know how to approach him – not like he knew how to approach Kai either.

Kai was an unpredictable someone. You never knew quite what he's thinking. Maybe that was what made him so attractive; his whole cool, casual and shady demeanour. He was a difficult catch. He was intelligent too, not to mention he was packing a brilliant physique. How he wouldn't mind running his hand over it either.

Rei blushed hard this time, even more so because he was certain Kai could see. Nonetheless, Kai said nothing. When he glimpsed him briefly, he saw that Kai's eyes were still closed, his arms folded. Only the sounds of the washing machines were eminent, but Rei could take it no more.

His clothes were just begging to be ripped off – not that Rei knew anything about gay sex – but he just wanted to see what it would be like. Kai was dazzling in those loose trousers and that tight vest top and hugged his torso firmly. He just wanted to…just wanted to…

And before he knew it, Rei had dashed forward, noting that Kai's eyes had flew open as soon as he gripped his face in his hands and planted a desperate kiss on his lips.

**TBC…**


	16. Falling in and out of place

**A/N:** Well, hello. Here's my next update. It's my birthday ontomorrow so I'm feeling pretty high today. **Shadowcat:** What can I say? I love cliffhangers even if they're evil sometimes. **grEMLin eVil:** I'm happy for Rei too. Obsession, huh? Well, hope you like this chapter. **Carmen:** Rei, hormonal? I like it. Thanks for the chocolate. I love chocolate

* * *

_Chapter Sixteen_

Rei pulled back instantly having realised just what he'd done. He'd crossed on to forbidden territory and he was about to pay for it. Kai would not take to kindly to his actions. Rei turned his back and cringed.

"I'm so sorry, Kai," He managed to say. "I…I…don't know what came over me,"

He couldn't bear to see the look on Kai's face. Little did he know that the normal steel composure that had followed him across his rigid lips had now turned into that of a cunning and arrogant smirk. Kai had nailed him and he was pleased. He just wished that it had happened earlier. Stanheld was suffocating.

Kai sighed, enough for Rei to hear it. He stepped forward, playing out the rest of his plan and placed a hand on Rei's shoulder, turning him around so they were facing. Rei's cheeks were bright red, his eyes singed with terror. His lips were quivering as if trying to murmur another apology, but before Rei could even murmur a sound even, Kai had pulled Rei towards him and planted a return kiss on the chinaman's lips.

It seemed to go on forever, Kai drawing it out to make it appear as passionate and eventful as ever. Rei's had been quick and rushed. Kai would make his mark on Rei so he'd remain his – at least until Rei's use was up.

Once they had pulled back, Rei stared up at settled garnets, trying to make sense of what had happened. His own eyes crystallized with an overcast of disbelief.

"You should have told me sooner," Kai said, tone as low and intimate as he could make it.

"But…but I thought that you were…"

Rei was silenced by the light touch of Kai's finger to his lips.

"You don't have to worry anymore," Kai whispered.

Rei's eyes gleamed. His mind was at ease now. All was clear.

-

Tyson huffed. Life sucked. He felt rundown. He hadn't ran a comb through his hair in what felt like weeks, hiding it all under his baseball cap and hadn't shaved until recently when Kevin had implied he looked equivalent to Old Man Benedict; the oldest working officer in this precinct. But even still, he felt like crap. Days seemed to drone on and on and though he kept up appearances, sometimes, he just wished that he could curl up in a corner by himself and shut everything out.

He had never really recovered from his and Max's argument, even though it had been he who had been shouting the most. Sharing a dorm with the blond was also, awkward as he couldn't even approach him without being dismissed – well, maybe it was _he_ who dismissed Max. He guessed he was just too proud for his own good and though he wanted to rekindle things like Kenny had been so kind as to drum into him, his pride was holding him back.

After all, it had been Max who'd started on him. It had been Max who's ruined everything. It had all been going great. He had been about to have a game with the guys to win himself some snacks for the week and then Max had intervened. It had been shocking to see his ex act so forthright. It had even been kinda sexy for the first few seconds until Tyson had realised he was being serious. Then things had blown out of hand and Tyson had ended it.

What a fool he had been.

"Tyson?" An almost timid voice spoke through the door, knocking lightly.

It was unrecognisable because of the noise outside.

"What!" Tyson snapped at the door.

He was laid on top of Kai's bunk. He hadn't moved from there all morning, pretending to Miss Hillary that he had been sick. Max had given him a look during the charade.

The door open then and closed back again.

"I need to speak with you,"

Tyson sat up instantly.

"What do you want?" He glared. "Haven't you done enough damage?"

"Tyson please, I just…

"No! Get out! You have some nerve coming down here, Oliver," The blunette snapped again.

"Tyson, I know you're upset, but just here me out," The Frenchman asked politely in a bad attempt to calm Tyson down.

"I've heard enough to know what you guys were up to," Tyson snapped again, throwing the covers off of himself and jumping down on the floor to tower over the effeminate one. "You wanted to break me and Max up didn't you…?

Oliver shook his head, fear-striken, stepping backwards as Tyson stepped forwards, fist looking to elevating gradually.

"You told him I wasn't good enough…" The fist began to raise

"No!"

"You told him I didn't care about him," Higher and higher it rose

"It wasn't like that,"

"You said that I didn't…_love_ him," By then, it was at its peak.

"You son of a…" Back against the door, Oliver closed his eyes tight, awaiting the collision, but it never came.

He opened his eyes gradually to see that though Tyson was fuming, his fist shaking in mid-air, his eyes were tear-filled.

He turned away from Oliver then, wiping away the tears with his arm.

"I thought you were my friends," Tyson sniffed. "I guess I was wrong.

"But…

"You've ruined everything. Just leave," Tyson murmured.

The door opened and closed again very quickly this time and Tyson sighed. Atop the dresser was a photo-case with its back turned. Tyson picked it up and turned it over. Only half the picture was inside, the other half ripped out. The picture was now only one of himself alone with a hand snaked around his waist. He knew that hand all too well. He snaked his hand into his pocket then and pulled out the missing piece to the picture. Max smiled brightly up at him, freckled features fair and beautiful. How he missed him.

-

"Just got a load of gems from the threes," Ian whispered to his partner in crime when he'd finally gotten a hold of the other shorty. "I'd say it's been a very prosperous day."

"You're telling me," Kevin smirked, giving Ian a quick glimpse of the greenery.

Ian's eyes sparkled with the money sign.

"I can wait 'til that shipment rolls in," Ian rubbed his hands together in a menacing manner. "We're gonna be rich."

He was a little too excited for his own good now, much like a kid with new roller-skates. The duo was fixed, at least for the next week or so.

"Keep it down though," Kevin warned. "There's still people out there that we people we can't trust".

These days he liked to play the leader, because he was more experienced than the Russian was.

"Are you still worried about Lee?" Ian rolled his eyes.

"No!" Kevin replied, a little too fast for comfort. "He's sorted already and never mind anyway. All you have to worry about is getting the goods in safely under Jurgen's nose"

"And under Lee's for that matter," The Russian couldn't resist pushing it.

Kevin glared at the other. He wondered if he'd been sampling some of the merchandise behind his back. He was either high or hyper.

"Don't worry about it," Ian patted his partner's back. "That Douglas is becoming more desperate by the minute. So much that he's asking for a dozen"

"He's gonna kill himself," Kevin shook his head.

He knew Douglas alright. These days the druggy never paid a visit to the medical ward in fear of getting found out. Cocaine was his only medication now. He was surprised that the goons hadn't identified him and shut him away down the block.

"You're just worried that we'll loose our best customer," Ian added.

"Best? He's got nothing left," Kevin explained. "He's living on rations. It's not like he's got family and friends on the outside. Even his own mother abandoned him. He's been reduced to playing games of luck to get a stash and he always looses. He's got nothing I want."

"Really? Isn't he helping us get the stuff in?" Ian asked.

"I don't trust him, but so far he's all we got," Kevin sighed.

He turned his head down the long winding corridor as he heard footsteps fast approaching. He glanced at a nearby clock.

"I've got someone waiting in the Laundry room, so hand these to him," Kevin whispered, handing Ian a couple of packets. "We'll regroup before lock up"

Ian nodded as he hurried down in the direction of the footsteps towards a familiar green door. Kevin turned in the opposite direction and hurried onto the Wing, unaware of the character who stood down the nearest corner. He'd been waiting there for some time now, listening to everything that had been delved.

"So Kevin, this is what you've been up too," Lee said to himself, a poisonous scowl on his face.

**TBC **


	17. Confessions of a Prison Officer

**A/N:** This chapter is dedicated to the officers that we hardly see. I apologise for the delay, but I finally got another day off. Just for the record, I do not dislike Hillary or Salima in anyway. I am not bashing either character in this chapter. **CarmenTakoshi:** Glad you made an account and you're right. Rei is adorable when he's all like that. Thanks so much for the chocolate! –stuffs face- **shadowcat:** Kai/Tala won't be showing up I'm afraid. It was only used at the opening to cause some scandal, which is littered all over this fic anyway. And Kevin's gonna get 'played'. That's all I'm saying.

* * *

_Chapter Seventeen_

Salima smiled to herself as she entered the staff room that morning after her rounds. She was feeling large and in charge and the entire Wing knew it. Being employee of the month was one thing, but being promoted to Primary officer was another. She'd shown those runts that she was a doormat no longer, but an officer to be feared and respected. She'd even received Jurgen's approval and though he hardly showed it, it was definitely saying something.

Over the past month, she had settled an argument between enemies, stopped a few fights and sent a bunch of the criminals down the block. She was on fire and she knew it. Even Hillary, the one she had looked up to beforehand, was now begging her to reveal her secrets. Taking on women had been one thing, but men were easy. Like big kids in a pen, you just needed to know what made them tick and you had them. It was all clear now and she had Rei Kon to thank.

Her grin broadened as she sauntered toward the coffee table, placing her baton to the side and adding the caffeine-based contents to a mug before pouring the hot liquid from the kettle over it. She really had to repay him somehow for making her feel so strong again. All her worries had crept up on her, burying her inside so much she had forgotten why she'd joined the force in the first place. But Rei had made it all seem worthwhile.

In the mornings whenever she unlocked his and Lee's dorm, he'd always greet her and sometimes they'd become engrossed in friendly conversation. Lee was as bitter as ever. She remembered she'd asked about it and the shorter of the two Chinese had replied with a shrug and a mere "_You_ wouldn't understand" putting more emphasis on the word 'you' as if it were a dirty word. Once he had left, Rei had told her not to worry about Lee and that he'd still not quite adjusted to being at Stanheld. She'd laughed then. That was just like Rei. Putting things into perspective. Having the ability to understand anyone, even if they never understood themselves.

She loved being in his company. He was always bright eyed - such dazzling eyes­- even if he was unwell. She sighed. He was perfect.

She gasped just then, dropping the teaspoon clumsily on the floor. How could she be thinking like this? He was just a criminal, right? But he was different. He understood her. He didn't shun her. He didn't fear her and yet, she was glad for it. He had made her feel so…

But it was forbidden anyway. The rules firmly stated:

_No working officer is allowed to have relations to or any form of intimate associations with any prisoner. Doing so will automatically result in termination of employment_

She knew this. In fact, she'd gone over the rules in her handbook more the once, but this was one rule she kept close with her for fear of what she might do. Being the Personal Officer of Rei was murder in itself anyway, and if she asked to transfer then it would appear more then suspicious. Plus she didn't want anybody else. Forget Tyson. Apparently, he was going through some stuff and Hillary couldn't get it out of him. She'd tried, but the blunette was just too stubborn. She'd even tried to get it out of the other inmates, but everyone was remaining tight lipped. Now Hillary was getting stressed. But the brunette couldn't even begin to contemplate what was going through Salima's mind right now.

Salima huffed, retrieving the teaspoon and throwing it in the sink. She couldn't help her feelings. They were true enough, written right in front of her in legible handwriting. But what now?

-

Robert sat in his office that afternoon filing through his paperwork. It had been somewhat a very easy day. Only minor problems on the Wing seem to crop up and the officers seemed to have everything under control. The Governor for the entire prison had commended him the other day at their monthly meeting, stating that he had done a wonderful job with F Wing. It had been nearest to the happiest moment he'd had in Stanheld, where he'd actually felt proud.

The Wings starting from A all the way down to G were in a mild competition with each other. F Wing had been nearest the bottom but was suddenly rising. Robert was glad. His employees were doing their jobs and the prisoners were finally keeping in line. Paperwork was on the decrease. Even the newbies that were sent to the Wing were adjusting fast.

Robert sighed cheerfully. It had been a long time since he'd actually patrolled the Wing himself, only showing up for big events, such as power-outages, deaths or fights that got too much out of hand. Otherwise he was here in his neatly laid out office, filling in forms and what not.

It was lunchtime anyway, so he drew out a sandwich from the mini fridge that was stationed under his desk – very convenient. Just as he unravelled the plastic seal however, an officer burst into the room holding a small piece of paper in his hand.

"Sir, we just received this warning in the staff room," He stated, holding the piece of paper out.

Robert sighed. _Just when things were starting to improve._ He settled his sandwich to the side, reaching out and taking the paper.

He glanced at the badly written writing, eyes widening in recollection.

The officer stared back, awaiting orders.

"Send all Primary Officers to the staff room immediately for a private meeting," The Governor instructed.

The officer nodded and left instantly.

-

After the alert had been sounded, Hillary slipped into the staff room and onto a velvety couch as all the primary officers filed in and congregated into the room. Some were huddled by the coffee table, others standing around in friendly conversation or greeting people whom they hadn't seen in a while. She saw that Salima and another officer were in deep conversation, Salima laughing as the other had probably cracked some sort of joke.

Salima. Salima. Salima. That's all anybody seemed concerned about. Officer of the fucking Month. Who cared? She was still a rookie. So what if she'd previously worked in a woman's prison. It didn't mean she knew this place better then she. Hillary had been working here most of her life; seeing prisoners come and go; witnessing and breaking up the worst of brawls, and yet Salima had only been there a couple of months and she'd already been promoted to Primary Officer; a position that had taken herself years to achieve.

That should have been her face in the frame above the words Officer of the month. She was good. She was a role model. Heck, most of the criminals respected her too. Right?

Ah, what did it matter. Salima was already better then her. She had a title and a promotion that proved it. But she had started off neurotic and weedy, so how was it possible for a rookie to suddenly hit the officer's hierarchical ceiling after a few months? It just didn't seem fair to Hillary.

She could see the redhead approaching her with a confident grin. The brunette wished she would rip that smile off her face, but then if she could, she'd only be accused as envious and so what if she was. It just didn't seem fair.

Jurgen entered suddenly, closing the door loudly so that everyone was aware of his presence. He stationed himself in front of the white board where everyone was facing and soon everyone was taking their seats. Salima sat herself next to Hillary nudging her in a silent greeting. Hillary smiled back reluctantly and the room was soon filled with silence.

"You are probably all aware that a note was filed under these doors this afternoon," Jurgen began. "And the contents of the note are very important, as it states that the whereabouts of the source of drugs that were found a few months before are actually on this Wing".

A light chatter circled around the room, before halting to a silence.

"But the prisoners could be setting us up for something even bigger," A random officer said

"Yeah! How do we know it's not a prank or something?"

The light chatter began again, Jurgen shushing every up instantly.

"Listen. I know we can't be sure if it is just a joke, but it is a very serious matter and that is why I am advising you all to keep your eyes open," Jurgen replied.

_Just great._ Hillary rolled her eyes at herself. _More work._ How was she supposed to keep her eyes peeled for a drug dealer when she couldn't even keep track of the prisoners she was Personal Officer to.

"Just for the record, we are moving drug checks up to next week," Jugen informed. "I am counting on you all."

Salima stood up just then.

"Don't worry, boss," She said. "We'll crack this, won't we guys?"

She turned to the group who starting cheering loudly. Most of them respected her. Others wanted to be her. Even Jurgen smiled at her enthusiasm and that just pissed Hillary right off. Jurgen was supposed to be a hard man..

_She's such a show off_. She though to herself, remaining neutral. _Anyone would think she was trying to start up a revolution_.

"Come on Hillary,"

The brunette looked up at the newest Primary Officer. She wanted to glare hard daggers. Badly.

"Why don't we go to lunch?" Salima invited, her eyes gleaming brightly.

Hillary wanted to gouge them out.

"We've got the next shift together anyway,"

Hillary smiled her reluctant smile.

"Yeah! Sure!"

**TBC**


	18. Things to come

**A/N: **I hate college sometimes, but fortunately, here I am with the next chapter that should have been before the last chapter, but is being put here. I hope that makes sense. **CarmenTakoshi:** Thanks for the chocolate again, just in time for Easter. (wonders why she is cackling) And that jealousy Hillary is feeling will definitely creep on her…or should I say Salima. I'm not saying anymore. **shadowcat:** You'll find out soon enough, but I'd probably say you nailed it. **grEMLin eVil:** Some interesting Rei/Kai for you in this chapter. **Jennchow:** You got that right.

* * *

_Chapter Eighteen_

A couple of weeks before Salima had been confirmed as Employee of the Month and Hillary had felt her 'undeserving', Rei had been satisfied a great deal. He smirked to himself as he lay happily in his room next to his new lover that afternoon. Kai was sound asleep as he lay burrowed into his chest, between the sheets, naked flesh touching naked flesh. Rei was glowing. The past couple of weeks had been wonderful. Lust mixed with fiery redemption had allowed Rei to experience things far beyond what he had known before he'd been jailed years back and Kai had shown it to him in the heat of sweaty passion.

It had been that very morning in fact that Rei had decided to go for an early shower before breakfast, which had been intercepted by Kai who had decided to have one as well. They were very alike in that sense. Rei had strolled in, towel and toiletries in hand, to spot Kai with his towel wrapped around him.

Rei had been unsure of what to say. Things were suddenly getting hotter in the room and it wasn't just the steam surrounding them.

A conversation had begun then. Rei chose the shower next to Kai and turned it on. Seconds later, a hand snaked around his naked form from behind and Rei turned around to see Kai's body behind him, water trickling down his athletic build. Rei almost crumbled at the sight as he stared up at Kai. There appeared to be hunger in his eyes. Hunger for him. Rei gulped before Kai pushed his lips up to Reis. Hands groped and explored. The shower was forgotten.

Rei had been nervous, never knowing that such things were possible, but Kai had guided him and he felt secure. Back home in his secluded village, only one type of love had been divulged and accepted. Monogamy was a rule. Homosexuality was frowned upon.

Even in his youth, however, Rei had to admit that he had felt different, but his life had been mapped out for him, so he had followed route. Now, after being placed in confinement and meeting Kai, things just seemed right. He'd felt confused. He remembered the ruling system, but he was unhappy. Now he felt alive. His body sang with the motivation. He could have sworn her heard someone come in, but it was once again forgotten, body rippling in sweat and shower water. The hard times were behind him.

The event had been brought up to his dorm afterward and here they were, laying as a couple should. The real Rei had been awoken and now he was ready to shout it to the world. He just hoped Kai would approve. After all, it had been his boyfriend who had suggested they keep it quiet for a while.

-

Ian remained in his dorm. He was both shocked and astounded and disgusted at what he had just seen. Kai. And Rei. In the shower. _Together_. Screwing each other's brains out. He shivered and played with the dirt in his fingernails. So much for meeting Kevin in there anymore. They hadn't even been aware that he'd walked in. Sure he'd heard the noises and thought it was some poor saps who couldn't get any privacy. Of course, he'd been about to take the piss out of them when he'd caught a glimpse of two-toned hair and a backside. He'd never flown from a room so fast. Luckily for him, Kevin had been walking along the hall just then and he had suggested they talk elsewhere. He was so tense however, that Kevin had picked it up instantly and Ian was forced to tell him everything. Kevin had been delighted then and couldn't stop talking about it. Ian of course had shut him up curtly – the subject repeated, revolted him.

Now that the meeting was over, he had things to mull over. Tala and Kai were history. He knew that much. But why go after Rei? _The Good Guy_; _spreading peace a harmony around the wing_. Well he wasn't so much of an angel now. Ian shivered again at his own comment.

Maybe Rei was just a quick leg-over for Kai. After all, a guy had his urges, not that Ian had or anything these days. He was strictly for dames only now. But then again, it wasn't Kai's style for a 'quickie'. Something was up. Maybe he _really_ likes Rei. Ian shivered again. He blamed Kevin in a way because his partner was connected to both, though maybe not so much Kai. Now what was he going to do? He swore loudly.

"So I take it business isn't booming," A voice sniggered as the entrance was opened and Bryan walked in.

"Bryan. That's good. I need to talk to you," Ian got up and spoke hastily.

Bryan stared at the younger passively.

"If you're asking a favour, forget about it," Bryan quickly dismissed, ruffling through the draws and pulling out a few items of clothing.

"No!" Ian snapped a little too quickly. "You won't believe it. I saw him. Kai. Screwing Rei's bullocks off."

What was left of the colour on Bryan's face soon disappeared. His tight expression soon relaxed and he grinned.

"So Kai, you've decided to get your own back," He murmured and shook his head. "Genius"

"What are you on about?" Ian asked. "We have to tell Tala"

Bryan looked up.

"No! Don't tell him anything. Got it?"

"But…"

Bryan gave the younger Russian a stern look, which made him shrink away.

"Fine!

Ian had been so nervous before. Usually, he was on top of everything, but he should back off. This was not his problem.

-

He had had an early lunch avoiding contact with anybody. He was disgusted. How could one of his kind, one of his so-called friends disrespect their culture like that? He had to get him back. He deserved nothing more then a rollicking, but that would be way too easy. He wouldn't take it seriously. His games were dirty and that's exactly how he had to be repaid. Lee would make sure that Kevin got the message.

The eldest of the three Chinesemen pushed open one of the dorm doors and disappeared behind it only to come face to face with a pair of bloodshot eyes.

"Lee? W…what do you want?" The question was asked quickly and nervously.

"I need your help, Douglas," Lee remained calm.

He knew that this one was a druggie. He'd seen him around with Kevin, but was unsure of where he got his stash. Now he knew. The guy was literally hanging on for dear life, but it wasn't Lee's problem. If the guy wanted to kill himself then so be it.

"Kevin sent you, didn't he?" He was shaking now. "He doesn't trust me, but I promised…I…I promise I wont touch any of the stash when it comes in. I promise!"

The man was grovelling now. He was in his thirties and it was sickening.

"What are you talking about?"

"Huh?"

"Kevin didn't send me," Lee clarified. "I need some information and I know you know something."

Douglas gulped. It was obvious.

"I..I can't…" He replied. "Kevin swore me to secrecy,"

"Oh really?" Lee smirked. "Would this be the same Kevin who said you've got nothing left, that you're living on rations after being abandoned in this place? And you said it yourself, he doesn't trust you. He thinks your pitiful and I wouldn't be surprised if he went back on his word about this deal his made with you about the shipment?"

Douglas frowned. Lee knew it had got to him and if he was like any addict, he'd do anything to get his stash.

"But if you help me, I'll give you what you want and see that Kevin gets what he deserves,"

Douglas' lips tightened.

"What do you get out of this?" He asked seriously.

"The satisfaction of seeing Kevin's business go down along with him,"

And so the allegiance was formed.

**TBC…**


	19. Stand Off

**A/N:** I LIVE! (Ahem) **grEMLin eVil**: I know how it must be for you to wait forever for an ever and I apologise, but I ask please bare with me. I hate college life as much as the next person, but I have to attend and it takes up a lot of my fanfiction time. **shadowcat:** Thank you so much. I'm glad you enjoyed to chapter and I love that show scene too. **CarmenTakoshi:** Yay for chocolate. Thanks. (right in time for Easter too) Ian deserved a fright to compensate his arrogant attitude. He'll have many ups and downs. You'll see.

**Edit:** I've modified small parts of this chapter and improved grammar and spelling. Please tell me if there's anything I've left out.

* * *

_Chapter Nineteen_

From morning, Tala had been feeling great. No one could bring him down – not even Ian and his many annoying fiascos. He felt like a celebrity, though a much more dangerous one and as he stepped into the cafeteria, all eyes were on him. Kai had been the legend before, but Tala was about to steal his spotlight.

Breakfast went slightly slower today as he sat with Bryan, Ian and Kevin – the two youngest gossiping continuously. In a way, Tala was glad Ian had found Kevin. It allowed the Russian to let off some steam with him, rather than annoy Bryan and end up receiving a black eye as his punishment. These days however, the fights between the two had been scarce and Tala missed them, but he wasn't about to intervene. Organised chaos never entertained him.

He had glimpsed around the room briefly noting that Max and Tyson were still sat at separate ends of the room, both looking rough and downtrodden. He could tell they needed each other, especially Max who was good eye-candy, but not in his current state. Tala wasn't about to play matchmaker any time soon, however. After all, it was down to the _dazzling_ _duo_ to fix what they started. And speaking of what Ian was so kind as to refer to as 'the bitches', he hadn't seen them around much. He reckoned they'd been keeping out of trouble. The entire wing loathed them now and Tala had to give Ian credit for thinking up and sustaining such a plan. Beforehand, he had felt that it might fail. After all, Ian wasn't what you would call the smartest of people, cunning maybe, but intelligence was a drawback. Now in a way, he almost respected him – almost.

Presently, they were about to exit the cafeteria. Kevin had disappeared, clearly carrying out his and Ian's little business. (He'd never have any part of that. He couldn't get rid of Lee if he got himself in trouble) Many eyes followed and then disappeared back to their own business when Tala gave them the slightest glance. Many people were desperately trying to get in with Tala Ivanov, but they should know that it would never happen. Tala trusted those who he knew personally, excluding Kai obviously. There were no exceptions.

They trailed down the corridors, inmates opening a wide path for them to pass through. He was loving it.

He felt a light nudge in his arm just then and turned down to Ian, who nodded to something ahead of them. The redhead looked up then to see their faithful adversary approaching, alone. Perfect. He'd been eager to see him for ages.

Crystal snow met sunburnt Earth as their eyes locked, both trying to stare each other down in a silent battle for domination. Neither backed down however, as they approached closer and closer. Ian grinned from the side. Bryan remained stone faced. Others slowed in pace either gagging for a fight or awaiting the worst.

"What are you looking at, Ivanov?" Lee hissed.

Tala grinned.

"Last time I checked, it was a free world," He replied.

"Not in here its not," Lee lifted his hand and stared at it, tightening it into a fist and then loosening it. "Someone might get hurt,"

"Is that a challenge?" The blue eyes flared maliciously.

"Yeah right!" Ian, from his side, laughed mockingly. "Chan wouldn't hurt of fly. It's not his style. He wouldn't set a foot out of line because after all he is the goon squad's bitch."

Lee lightening glared the youngest Russian, eye slitting viciously.

"Funny, I thought that was Rei's job or do you take it turns?" Tala added on, noting the arrival of the aforementioned.

Tala noticed also, that at the corner of his eye, Ian's face went white. He knew that the shorty had an unrestrained disliking for the other Chineseman. In fact, it was almost as powerful as Tala's loathing for Lee, but these days, Ian's blaspheme which was often directed at Rei was more violent then usual. Something was amiss.

"Come on, Lee," Rei immediately intervened. "This is pointless."

Lee's eyes diverted from Rei back to Tala, to which the Russian leered.

"What's the matter, Chan? You're not gonna back down are you?" He teased.

Lee glared again.

"Never!"

Tala smirked once more. He had to admire his adversary's determination, no matter how foolish it was. And Rei too, watching out for his friend, trying to keep him out of trouble, the natural voice of reason. Ian would laugh at such a comment. And Kai?

What was Kai doing in the picture?

The shady character was indeed approaching them, but Tala didn't care. What business he had with Kai was over, ever since the day he'd turned his back on them. He turned his head back to Lee and was about to make yet another satirical remark when he sighted Rei's arm snake around Kai's waist drawing the older closer. The air just got that little bit thinner.

His eyes instantly met Kai's. He gulped and Kai laughed at him silently through his scornful gaze. He knew instantaneously what Kai was doing. It was obvious. And yet, it shouldn't matter to him. He had Bryan now and Kai had found someone else. It was his enemy's friend nonetheless, but he had someone. He was finally off Tala's case. He should be happy. So why was it hurting? Why did it seem so wrong? How could Kai do this to him?

He in took a silent breath, remembering where he was and stared down at Lee.

"We'll finish this later," Tala's voice was acid. "Too many unwanted distractions."

He stared from Rei to Lee and then back at Lee again, before he pushed past the eldest of the Chinese pair, Bryan and Ian following suit.

-

Kai smirked as his ex walked by. His reaction was priceless and Kai couldn't help but openly grin. Rei noticed and asked why, but Kai dismissed the question by changing the subject.

He nodded forward to where Lee was. He was storming off down the hall in a blind fury. Rei blushed a little.

"I'm sorry about him," Rei bit his lip. "He's still not used to the idea that we're an item".

Kai nodded.

"I'm just passing through anyway,"

"You're not coming to breakfast with us?" Rei eyes crystallised.

"Doesn't seem like Lee's cup of tea, does it?" Kai replied, arms folded.

Rei smiled weakly.

"See you later?" He asked, catlike features much more eminent then usual.

Kai, eyes closed, nodded with a smile and then he watched him jog down the hall to catch his friend. Lee was certainly difficult to please.

-

When he returned to his dorm, he flopped down onto his bed and sighed. Tala had been a wreck before, but now he was sinking faster then ever and that proved that the redhead still had feelings for him, but as proud as he was, Kai wasn't about to run back to him. He liked to make people suffer. Cross him once and that was it. Revenge was sour and sweet.

The door flew open then, much like it so often did whenever Max and/or Tyson had had a rough day, and the arrival of his ex made Kai look to the door as it was slammed shut.

"I know what you're doing?"

He had been expecting him.

"Oh really?"

"Well, it's not working?"

"So why are you here?"

"You're full of it,"

"How's Bryan?"

Tala hesitated. Kai had him tongue-tied, but the big shock was that the redhead had come unprepared. That was definitely unlike him. Tala was naturally confident, if not too egocentric.

"He's fine," Came the reply. "But didn't you know? Chan's going be a tough nut to crack. He's not going to welcome you with open arms just because Kon says you're a great fuck. In fact, he'll never except you at all"

Kai sighed.

"Is that all?"

Tala hissed and left the room as fast as he had entered and though he had fulfilled half of his scheme, Kai couldn't help, but feel a little bit guilty about what was to come.

**TBC**


	20. Gotcha!

**A/N: **I know you all probably want to crucify me and you can be my guest, but please allow me to explain. Those exams, those horrible exams consumed me, but now they're over and I was on the verge of quitting this fic before I reread all the reviews and felt indebted to all you people who've been reading from the beginning and the middle too. So here I am with a new chapter. **gremlin evil**: Please forgive me.** Midnight Insanity:** I apologise for the typos and any typos in this chapter. I will definitely go over it again and improve them. Just for the record, no. I will not be finishing with that pairing. **CarmenTakoshi:** Thank you for the chocolates. Hope you can forgive me too. **Blurred Dream:** Thanks for your reviews. I loved each and every one of them. You were anxious then. You may have forgotten me by now, but I only have myself to blame. Thanks anyway. 

**Warning:** I apologise if it appears rushed in places. I was being kicked off the computer when I was coming towards the end of it.

* * *

_Chapter Twenty_

Enrique's life had been like an action movie. In the early mornings, he would dart to and from the showers and back to his dorm where Oliver would be waiting, pasty-faced and worried. No more were they days of bright colours and gaudy gestures. Mystery and low profiles were what they kept to now. Everyone was still pining for their blood. It had not calmed down like Johnny had said it would. Things had gotten worse.

"Oh Enrique," Oliver stood up at once almost like a soldier reporting for duty when the blond wondered in. "I'm so glad you're here!"

The Frenchman rushed forward and cuddled him hard, burying his little face into his chest. The colour in his face had long since disappeared replaced with a more droning capacity that made him look like just another face in the crowd. Enrique would try and lift his lover's spirits, but these days he seemed hopeless. He could tell he missed the popularity, the slight fame and the love and like from fellow inmates and to be honest, Enrique missed it too. Maybe not for the same reasons as Oliver, but he missed it nonetheless. Whenever Oliver was happy, he was happy, but what could he do now? Things were hopeless.

"It's okay!" Enrique cuddled the other European closer. "Things will settle soon enough"

He hoped.

"What are you kidding me?"

Johnny slipped into the dorm and burped loudly.

"Don't get his hopes up now, Enrique," The Scotsman added.

Enrique growled at the redhead.

"I thought you said it would," He muttered through gritted teeth.

"I was just being nice, but you might as well give him the full picture now," Came the reply. "Tyson and Max are still separate and Ian's not hesitating to make you lot look the part. I can't see things changing for now"

Enrique let go of his lover.

"Then we'll just have to get them back together,"

Oliver's eyes glistened innocently.

"But we've tried," His voice was feeble. "Tyson won't see reason."

He sat down on the bed and ran a frail hand through his ruffled locks.

Enrique's heart wanted to break at seeing his boyfriend so distraught, but he kept his brave face on. If he didn't, Johnny would see to it that they suffered even more, even though he was supposed to be helping them out.

"Here!" The redhead threw two tuna rolls wrapped in cling-film, at the Italian. "Better eat up. It's all I could get".

Enrique nodded his gratitude and handed one of the rolls to Oliver who smiled back weakly.

"So whatcha gonna do?" Johnny lied back onto the bed, his hands behind his head. "Not like getting Tyson and Max back together will be easy."

"Then we'll just have to resort back to what we're known for," Enrique scratched the back of his neck in thought.

"What? You mean backstabbing everyone?" Johnny chuckled.

Enrique glared.

"No!" He continued. "We just have to get them in the same room as each other."

"And then what? Lock them in?"

"…Not a bad idea,"

-

Achoooo!

Max sneezed violently as all prisoners were issued in from the outside. It was raining hard and had been for the past day or so. It hadn't been raining heavily long before Max had caught some sort of cold however and usually, such things never normally happened to him.

The Wing knew him as an optimist – someone who brought joy along with them even when were times were hard. His look-on-the-bright-side attitude was legend, whether others either liked it or not. It would be almost impossible to believe he was a convict as he was far from dangerous, but he supposed that working for an unlicensed firm and delivering unknown goods was his own fault. After all, he should have made sure about them after none of his friends seemed to know about them. They had warned him. Pity he had been too content with the salary to notice just how illegal the whole operation was.

Fighting for his freedom had been harsh also. The police had thrown questions at him, manipulative and cunning, like he was a rat and their under-pressure routines were so great that he'd almost cracked. The Court case came and went. It would have been a success had a contract signed by him on admission to the company not ensured his downfall.

For a long while after being sentenced, the cheerfulness had slipped away. He'd never forgotten the look on both his parents' faces when they realised he was to be locked up. Even when they'd visited, they still looked at him with that same disappointment brewing in their eyes. They'd said they'd support him and Max had been hopeful, but there had always been that doubt in the back of his mind.

Then there had been Tyson.

Tyson - the superstar. Everyone had been harsh, making comments about how he looked up close, but he had let it pass, befriending most of them in the process. He had also befriended him and they had become close one day. Max had seen happiness, but they had become too close. And now, it was too late. It had all fallen apart. The happy days were over and now here he was, drowning his sorrows in the music, which he did so often these days.

-

Kevin strutted along the Wing with a large grin on his face. Today was the day. Everything was good to go. He'd found his loyalties with ease in the past few days and everything seemed like it was up to scratch. He would receive his stash today; along with Ian and the rest of them and the goons would be none the wiser thanks to his perfectly constructed plan.

His dorm was situated on the twos, which everyone thought was particularly strange, but Kevin had ways of making himself look other than the sneaky little devil he really was. Not to mention, he had connections all over the place. Nobody seemed to believe this aside from Ian of course, but he was well known on the outside due to the friends he had acquired when he had gotten himself, Rei and Lee into trouble. The leaders had had the connections at first and of course, after a few meetings and greetings, Kevin had been initiated properly into the group. Of course, upon joining a new group came consequences, such consequences that had gotten him locked up. Still he had his advantages.

The door to his room was ahead and looking from left to right, he ensured that any goons and inmates were well about their own business to notice how suspicious he looked. When the coast was clear, he pushed open the door and closed it behind him, an even wider smirk spreading across his face as he sighted the small gift that sat ahead of him, perched on the chest of draws.

It was amazing how something so innocent looking could have escaped through check up. After all, it was only well and too obvious that a teddy bear would be stashing something illegal. The fluffy white child's toy with its dark black beads for eyes and neat stitching for a mouth grinned back at him as if mirroring his victory. The goons were foolish, only seeking to check the back compartment where one might store batteries, or at least that's what they would have done if it had gone through check up. Kevin loved it when he had people under his thumb and even more so when they owed him favours.

Immediately, he reached forward and picked up the toy looking for any unusual stitching and there upon the bottom of each limb it was; a piece of stitching that had been conveniently left out of place for a suspecting drug dealer to unravel and dish out the prizes.

"This was too easy," He grinned, as he pulled on the string and a second compartment effortlessly came to light where all the goodies were stashed.

"Kevin! KEVIN!" Like a sudden bolt of lightly, the dorm room door suddenly burst open and Kevin's heart instantly ascended in his throat before he realised who was calling him.

"Don't scare me like that!" The Chineseman snapped, as his partner was stationed the doorway, panting heavily.

"Kevin! Where are the goods?" Ian's eyes were wide and anxious.

"They're right here!" Kevin showed him the toy. "Now close the door before someone see."

"Kevin, they're coming!" The shorter of the two poked his head out of the door.

He was shaking and it wasn't like Ian to shudder so. "They've moved drug checks up to today."

"That's okay then, they'll never find them" Kevin relaxed ever so slightly.

With the way the drugs had been hidden inside the decoys, it would be almost impossible for them to find.

"You don't understand, Kev. I didn't get mine,"

"What! And the others?"

"Nothing!"

"Shit!"

Kevin continued swearing insults. If Ian hadn't received his and everything was non-existent besides his own, then where did they all go?

"Ian…" He turned around to address the other only to find that his partner was gone and that standing in the doorway of his room was the Wing Governor himself accompanied by a few officers and what looked like a minor swat team.

His violet eyes widened and he snapped the decoy behind his back at an instant. Jurgen's eyes were a picture of victory. He could see right through him, but he just needed proof – the proof that he held behind his back.

"Tear this place apart," Jurgen ordered in which two of the officers stepped into the small abode and began looking through draws and between bed sheets.

Kevin had never felt so uncomfortable and vulnerable in his life. Not even Lee compared to how intimidating his current situation felt.

"Well, well, what do we have here," An officer had not long just lifted Kevin's mattress off his bunk and there lying compact beneath it was the complete stash that they had been expecting.

Kevin looked mortified.

**TBC…**


	21. Special Delivery

**A/N:** I was so keen to write this chapter that I decided to write it and post it up two days early. I hope you all like it. **Midnight Insanity:** Oh no. Ian's hasn't been busted. Our little imp managed to escape. He's all alone now. **Nkingy:** Thanks for the review. Kevin's consequences occur in this chapter. **jenny:** Update, anyone? College is coming to an end for me. **Inoure:** He was bound to get found out sooner or later and thanks for the review. **Kit-Cat-Caitlin:** He's one of my favourite too. I love his sneaky and cunning demeanour. And you're right, it does suit him, but mark my words, he'll return in one way or another. **LilAngel12558:** Oliver and Enrique will hopefully appear in the next chapter, but Kai seems a bit different in this chapter. **grEMLin eViL: **(knocks on your door) Special delivery. Update for Lockdown. Extra large and crispy. Just the way you like it.

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-One_

His first instinct was to run. But where? They had him cornered. There was no escape and he could see Jurgen's wide and malicious grin out of the corner of his eye. The man loved when things fell into place almost as much as Kevin did, but for the drug dealer, things were now out of place and he hadn't the slightest idea what to do. For once, Kevin had lost his calm and cool demeanour, but of course, he wouldn't go quietly. That was not his style at all.

"Well," Jurgen began. "I think we've finally found him."

The Wing governor paused and his smug expression soon turned rather serious.

"Get him out of here!" He ordered, in which the goons progressed forward, one with a pair of handcuffs and the others, a brawny looking man, who was ready to hustle him out of the dwelling.

Kevin's eyes went past the two officers to stare towards Jurgen and as if sensing his anxiety, Jurgen immediately responded.

"I wouldn't try anything stupid now, Ki," He warned.

Kevin glared as he backed away, but it was only seconds before the small of his back was up against the wall and the goons had descended upon him like a swarm of killer bees. Even parts of the swat team had to help restrain him as he battled with the authority while Jurgen watched on. He didn't even bat an eyelid.

"Get your mitts off of me!" Kevin squirmed as two of the officers had to hold his hands together in order for a third to fasten the handcuffs in place.

Though he was small and lighter than most of the inmates, he was quite the strong one, his time on the streets and in the gang teaching him mild self defence techniques as well as how to get oneself out of most situations. Only now, the boy was trapped. If he'd had some form of weapon, disengaging himself from this ordeal would have been a piece of pie. But it was almost impossible and within seconds the goons had cuffed him and were hauling him out of his dorm.

He'd never see a _stash_ again at this rate. They'd probably have him checked to see if he'd been taking any of the goods himself - like Kevin was that stupid - before they'd try to interrogate him to find out where he had gotten them from. That was a special forte of Kevin's. Though he was slowly crumbling due to being found out, he never broke into a sweat during interrogation. He often made it his own and had fun with it.

As the Wing seemed to come alive with curious faces and keen gossipers so did Kevin immediately begin to shout out random comments to them as well as the goons. He may have been found out, but he wasn't alone. He could have always decided to drag Ian down with him, especially if the Russian had been the one to grass him up, but somehow he doubted it. Ian wasn't that foolish. After all, the business would be down to him now, unless of course, Kevin was allowed back on the F Wing. It seemed highly unlikely right now.

"What are you looking at?" Kevin shouted at one particular inmate whom he'd sold his drugs too.

The man instantly shrunk away into the crowd; probably sorry that he'd never get any goods anymore. After all, Kevin was the primary source for the stuff and now he'd been caught. That large stash would most probably be confiscated and dispatched. But the way it had been done, most definitely implied that someone had stitched him up.

"I swear, whoever grassed me up is going to get it. Mark my words!" He warned as he was lugged down a flight of stairs to the ones. "You're not safe in here, you son of a bitch! I'll get you!"

"Now, now!" Jurgen said as he followed from behind.

He stood before the crowd of inmates.

"Let this be a lesson to you all," He announced. "The walls have eyes and there will not be a single criminal offence in here that we will not uncover and deal with."

Kevin, who had been stopped to be demonstrated as an example like he was some kind of monkey on display, glared in Jurgen's direction before he was hauled off again. He suddenly made contact with a familiar of his who looked away nervously from behind the crowd. His brunette hair was a pot of grease and sweat and his recognizable bloodshot eyes gave off worry almost instantaneously.

"Douglas?" He shouted. "It was you, wasn't it? You idiot! I'll drag you down with me, you asshole. Just watch…I swear, you'll wish you'd…"

He stopped. He stopped struggling and he stopped yelling as well. A hand had been placed on the drug addict's shoulder. A proverbial tanned complexion was distinguishable and as the character whom the hand belonged to revealed itself with an ominous smile, so did Kevin realise that Douglas was just a peon in the plan. Lee stared back at him from within the crowd, whispering something to Douglas in the process and Kevin's eyes widened as Lee's smirk grew. He knew that smirk well. It was one that he hadn't seen Lee display in ages. One of victory and triumph. It was almost capable of sending a chill up the shorter Chineseman's spine. _But how did he find out?_ Kevin was sure he had watched his back. But then he supposed trusting someone like Douglas for too long would have been anyone's downfall. As he was wrenched away in shock, so did his expression darken.

-

From his position having come out of the cafeteria hall, another Chineseman heaved a heavy sigh as he watched Kevin being dragged off the Wing and down the winding corridor that lead to the segregation unit. He supposed he would have only been a matter of time before the dealer was found out anyway and by the smug look on his best friends face, he reckoned that Lee had found out finally and decided upon a suitable revenge to teach their youngest so-called friend a lesson. He surmised that it would hopefully be a lesson well learnt, but knowing Kevin, the youngest would always bounce back to his old ways because as the saying went; _old habits often die hard_.

Rei also, supposed that he was glad that one secret was now firmly off of his back. He no longer had to hide his knowledge from Lee and could talk about it freely. The eldest of the three would probably now be more than happy to talk about his success at stitching Kevin up. Lee was about morals and his beliefs were tied to traditions. In a way, he supposed his _best_ _friend_ wouldn't really want to talk to him either – not unless he got used to the idea that himself and Kai were now a couple.

Speaking of his lover, the tall and semi-muscular character had been sat just outside his dorm watching the whole ordeal unfold as Kevin's secret profession had been revealed. Rei had stolen glances at him a few times, but Kai's attention had been on the event before him, or at least that had been what Rei had presumed.

Currently, he noticed that Kai was no longer alone anymore. The presence of Ian and Bryan was eminent, though Tala was nowhere to be seen and Rei had to admit that he was seriously curious as to what was really going on between the four of them. Kai had never spoken about them and Rei hadn't dared to ask, but with the way Bryan and Ian seemed to be interrogating and trying to interrogate him, didn't seem to go along well with Kai. So Rei decided to intervene. He could speak with Lee later on, but he hadn't been with Kai in what felt like a while.

They must have felt him approaching because the two other Russian's turned their heads towards him and gave him one interesting and one cold-harsh stare. Before he could speak, as usual, Ian intercepted.

"I take it you've decided to come to the rescue, huh Rei?" He mocked. "But if you didn't know, Kai can take care of himself."

"I'm well aware of that," Rei countered. "But if I were you, I'd be focusing on your little business. After all, without Kevin it'll fall to pieces and I'm sure when he gets out, he'll blame you for it."

Ian's lip buttoned and his face turned slightly white at the comment. Rei would have grinned in a competitive fashion knowing he had trapped Ian and played him at his game. He'd most definitely been hanging out with Kevin for too long.

"You should go now!" Came Kai's smooth and levelheaded voice as he stood up and made to enter the dorm. "We're finished here."

"On the contrary, Kai," Bryan's voice snapped in his direction. "We have not yet begun."

Rei was once again curious as to what the lavender-eyed individual meant by that. Obviously, their history went much deeper if Bryan and Ian kept appearing around his boyfriend, but somehow Kai wasn't having it and whatever it was, Kai seemed desperate to sweep it under the carpet.

Bryan and Ian withdrew from their post within minutes of Bryan's comment and Rei watched them as they wondered off towards their dorm most probably. When he turned his head, Kai was no longer stood within eyeshot. Instead, Rei was greeted with nothing more than the dormitory door that had been closed to a degree where it had been left slightly ajar. Rei's curiosity peaked again and he stepped forwards and pushed at the door lightly, poking his head into the room. Kai's body was sprawled comfortably upon the bottom bunk, his shoes off and his eyes closed. He seemed peaceful, but aware.

"Kai?" Rei spoke softly as he pushed open the door to let himself in. "Are you...okay?"

He pushed the door behind him and closed it quietly. Upon the closing, Kai's shifted slightly and opened his eyes. He stared ahead to nothing in particular, looking rather bored. This had been the first time since them actually pronouncing themselves a couple, that Kai had been this way. It was obvious that something was troubling him and being naturally curious and eager to help, Rei hoped that Kai would say what was on his mind.

"It does not concern you," Came Kai's response several seconds later.

Rei breathed in deeply. The reply insinuated a slight harshness to it. It seemed to cut him deep. Kai was hiding something.

"…But, Kai…," He took a step forwards and approached the bunk. "We're together aren't we? We can tell each other anything."

Kai continued staring at nothing in particular. Though Rei was next to him now, he hadn't budged and it worried the Chineseman.

"It's not important," It was a flat emotionless response.

Rei bit down on his lip. Why was Kai being so…stubborn? He sighed.

"You don't have to protect me from…"

"I'm not trying to protect you,"

If Rei hadn't been used to giving advice, his mouth would have literally fallen open. For once, however, he was speechless. Kai was indeed one tough cookie and now Rei was sure that the problem went beyond then just himself and Kai. He sat himself on the bunk opposite - obviously Tyson's bed due to the fact that the covers were unmade - and folded his arms in thought. What could he say or do to snap Kai out of it? No known person had been able to speak to Kai for more than a few minutes besides himself of course, but even now Rei's attempt to coax words out of Kai seemed to be failing and Rei hated to leave an issue unresolved, even if it was nothing to do with him. He was just too helpful and too inquisitive for his own good.

While he sat in thought, he failed to notice the sudden movement coming from the opposite bunk and within seconds, Kai had knelt in front of him drawing the Chineseman out of his thoughts. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Kai's hands reached out and cupped Rei's face in them before drawing him into a kiss. Rei's cheeks burned a bright red as Kai's lips made contact with his. The sudden abruptness of the kiss made him wondering where he should place his hands because whenever Kai kissed him, it felt like he was powerless; weak; under a spell that prohibited him from resistance. But then why would he want to resist. Kai was his everything.

"This is something I have to sought out myself," Kai said, as he parted from the kiss, Rei's eyes only just opening from the magic.

Their eyes met once again, for a brief while, before Kai stood up and turned his back to head for his shoes and most probably for the door too.

"Wait!" Rei called out, after recovering from the rush that such lips often gave him. "Tell me one thing."

Kai's abrupt stop but silent reply illustrated that he was listening. In the meantime, Rei hesitated trying to form the right words to say.

"You've never once told me your story," He said. "I just want to know…how you, Tala and the others are…connected to one another."

Rei held his breath hoping he hadn't put his foot in it. The silence that reigned in that room was impenetrable. Kai hadn't told anyone about his past. He hadn't even acknowledge that fact that he was a legend on this Wing. A person like Tyson would have eaten it up, but Kai was individual.

"Tala? The others? Hm," Kai finally said. "We go back…a long way."

Rei's let out his breath little by little.

"We've known each other from the beginning, I suppose," The Russian continued. "Even if there wasn't one."

Rei dared not interrupt as Kai altered his position. He placed his back against the wall next to the door and bent one of his legs so that his foot was also against the wall and in normal Kai fashion, he folded his arms, eyes closed as the tale began to unfold.

"It's ironic when you think about it," He began. "We were nothing more than pawns in an even bigger scam. There were five of us then. We shipped over many weapons and other military products that we knew we could get in trouble for. But that's what we were trained for. To do my grandfather's bidding. We could get out of almost any situation when the police appeared. We were very experienced. It wasn't long before we figured out that we were worth more than they were paying us however and we rebelled."

"My own grandfather, Voltaire Hiwatari, put his only living heir on the front line so he'd be safe if we got caught. But we never did, until things got out of hand. After all, we had nothing to loose. None of us had any other known relatives and Tala felt we should take what was rightfully ours. I dealt with Voltaire while the others decided upon seizing his assistant, Boris Balkov, who aided our training several years ago. But in Russia, rebellion is a felony. They were to have us killed. But we got there first."

"It wasn't long before Voltaire left us with our reward. It seems that from his expanding empire, he had managed to contact the police before his death. He probably expected it, but not without dragging us down with him. Needless to say, they caught us and locked us up, but they couldn't contain us for long and within weeks I alone managed to escape. The others had been captured and I vowed to come back for them. They executed one of us because he wouldn't say where I was headed just to make an example of him before they shipped the others away. I never got the chance to come back for them"

As he continued, one of his fists began to shake violently. He spoke of his time on the road and how hard it had been until he had found himself people who owed him favours. They had gotten him back on track and he had been ready to find them and get them out of prison. Nonetheless, a so-called-friend had let it slip to the police of his whereabouts. The man was paid handsomely and Kai had been found and placed inside.

"Me and Tala…wewere an item back then,"

Rei's eyes had rose immediately at that comment. He wanted to ask more questions about that situation, but Kai's current composure exemplified that he resembled a man swamped with demons. Both his fists were balled at his sides and his head hung downwards, the grey of the two-toned hair falling over his face.

As Rei stood up, he knew that Kai had never revealed that to anyone before now. On the front, Kai was a strong and plainspoken individual. Nothing had appeared to get under his skin, but now Rei saw someone different. Someone who was alone in the world. Someone who'd been through too much to comprehend.

The Chineseman moved towards his boyfriend and he snaked his arms around him and held him close, feeling the body of the elder trembles against his own. There were no words that Rei could say that would comfort him more than now. A silent gesture was all he could muster.

**TBC…**


	22. Automatic Lock in

**A/N:** I was trying to go for a weekly update but I'm a bit late due to the fact that the first time I tried to upload this chapter it automatically deleted itself so I had to rewrite it. Needless to say, I feel it doesn't compare to the first draft. This would have been my longest chapter too. I was in a bad mood when this was re-written however, so I hope my negative emotions didn't affect the emotional content. **CarmenTakoshi**: Hey. Would you believe this is my first attempt at a Kai/Rei. Personally, I don't think it compares to the other authors who frequent Kai/Rei stories, but thanks for reviewing. Welcome back. **Inoure:** All I can say is, who knows! Who knows! (wink) **grEMLin eVil:** I'm okay. I live in London and it was so close to home, but people are dealing with it very well. None of my family or friends were affected, but its still a shock. We will recover though. s**hadowcat:** I was actually very close to giving it up, but then I remember you guys and the fact that I have the plot still firmly fixed in my head. I couldn't disappoint you now, could I? **Lilium Of Oblivion:** Thanks and…thanks! 

**Warning:** In addition to the comment made previously, I actually hate the way this chapter turned out. A lot!

Chapter Twenty-Two 

"Right, everything is set"

"Are you sure this will work?"

"Positive"

"But trusting Johnny to get the keys?"

"The fact that he associates himself with us means that he will fail or succeed along with us. Johnny will make sure he gets those keys"

"And what about Kenny. He's never ever broken a rule"

"Kenny was actually willing to help"

"Really?"

"Said something about being happy to be rid of Tyson"

A sigh.

"Don't worry. Everything will turn out fine."

-

A note? The blunette picked up the piece of paper atop his bed and stared at the letters that spelt out his name in capitals. It was very surprising to see a note also because paper was scarce and the use of pens had been left to the minimum. This had been employed due to the history in which an inmate had used one in an attempt to poison another for revenge. Jurgen had of course gotten wind of this and instantly decided upon limiting the use of pens in the future. Tyson unfolded the paper nonetheless and let his eyes grace the contents of the note.

_I need to speak to you_

_Meet me in the laundry room and 8.30pm_

Those words instantly perplexed Tyson. He was sure he had seen and spoken to everyone about everything and anything, though these days he spent most of his time in the library with Kenny. He was determined to prove to the former-hacker that he didn't just spend time with him as a last resort, but now it had become more than a task to achieve, but a way of life. He never thought he'd limit his time to the library. He even disregarded entering the games room these days and was actually finding joy in _just_ talking- even if Kenny wasn't listening half the time. Maybe he'd finally cracked, but it still didn't answer his question. Who wanted to speak with him?

He debated internally questioning whether he should go to meet this person. After all, he owed no one any favours, but the more he held the note, the more his curiosity increased. He wasn't about to try and decipher who's handwriting it might have been because he couldn't be bothered to wrack his brain and it would take too long anyway. But still. What could be so important that this individual couldn't speak to him in public? What was so secret that it could only be disclosed behind closed doors?

He scrunched the piece of paper up in his hand in thought then. In the past, he would have normally associated a note like this with a new fan or anything related to his previous celebrity career, but now he didn't feel so super anymore and no one particularly acknowledged his superstardom unless they were making a wicked joke of some kind. Tyson found himself smiling. He remembered when he'd first arrived and how rude most people had been about how he'd looked and how stupid he'd been to give everything up for a period-sentence behind bars. It had taken months before they'd actually accepted him and he wouldn't have changed them for the world. He supposed the people here were like his family now. Everyone else, the paparazzi, his celebrity friends had all abandoned him anyway.

Stealthily, he took a step outside of his dorm and glanced around for a clock of some sort. He set his blues on the device positioned above the gate that lead off of the wing and saw that he had less than ten minutes to meet this person – whoever they were. It was probably a very short meeting as well, especially with only just over half and hour until lock up and it made him wonder even more. Perhaps the individual had something to offer him; an eye for an eye most probably, but Tyson would never do anything sleazy. He may have been behind bars, but he was still a good person at heart.

He sighed and within minutes, stuffing the scrunched up piece of paper into his pocket, he was wondering along the bending corridor that led towards the showers, but more importantly, the laundry room. It was quiet, perhaps due to the fact that officers were without a doubt, rounding up inmates and encouraging them to head back to the cells. He could only hear the sounds of his own footsteps as he approached the olive-coloured door and he pushed at it to find that it was still open. He'd thought that it would have been locked, as the officers were very punctual and locked off most prison facilities at around about this time.

Once entered, he saw that he was alone. No washing machine or dryer was in use, which was to be expected. The only thing he could detect was that this room was much warmer than out in the corridor. The room was so deadly silent that it was almost deafening. It was then that he began to think that perhaps, this whole charade was some sort of joke, to get him in trouble perhaps. But it couldn't hurt to wait a few minutes, so he picked a washing machine in the centre of the row and sat himself atop it in wait.

He hadn't been waiting long when the stillness he was sat in was interrupted by the faint sound of voices accompanied by footsteps travelling towards him from the outside. It was hard to make out at first.

"…I don't know…"

"…He's been _dying_ to see you…"

"You sure? It doesn't really sound like…"

The door to the laundry room opened and Tyson's blues widened at the sight.

"Tyson?"

"Max?" He near enough lost his seat upon the washer.

It was then that as the blond stood into the room that the laundry room door snapped shut behind him. There was an unusual click followed by a familiar shift of a bolt as it clicked into place.

"What's going on?" The blunette's eyes stated his anxiety as he hopped down from his seat, absentmindedly shoving past Max and pushing at the door.

"It's locked," He said, stating the obvious, but he continued pushing at the door anyway.

"The door won't open just because you want it to, Tyson," Spoke a recognizable voice deriving from the opposite side of the door.

Tyson gritted his teeth.

"Enrique! What's the big idea?" This time he began banging on the door. "You let us out. Now!"

From Tyson's side, Max's own eyebrows furrowed in realisation. He knew that it had been too good to be true. It had all been a lie.

"You tricked me!" The blond heard his own voice shouting through the door. "I should never have trusted you."

This sudden outburst once again startled Tyson that he was forced to watch. Max was certainly full of surprises these days. He'd become much more angry, not the buoyant individual he had once been.

Another pair of footsteps along to corridor signalled the arrival of another.

"Now, now, Max, that's no way to behave," Came Enrique's cocky remark.

"It's for your own good," This time the other individual spoke, a strong French accent radiating through.

"This isn't a joke, Oliver," Tyson had suddenly found his voice again and began banging as he spoke. "You can't…keep us…HERE!"

"Calm down, Tyson," Oliver's weak plea was slightly quieter.

"I will _NOT_ calm down!" The blunette yelled.

"You guys have stopped talking over something that can easily be resolved"

"Don't you realise how miserable you are without each other?"

"Yes. You belong together,"

Max gasped, while Tyson found his voice again.

"…You know…they'll find us…and when they do…"

"…it'll be tomorrow morning," Enrique interrupted. "We've been planning this for a while now, Tyson, and of course, we were smart enough to get help. Johnny got the keys for this room for us and Kenny should be setting off the fire alarms any minute now. So get comfortable. It's going to be a long night."

"Y…you're bluffing," When Tyson finally replied again, it was hesitant.

"Are we?"

The deafening silence returned for a while before the sound of retreating footsteps disappearing down the corridor, were heard.

"Hey!" He shouted. "Get back here! You hear me! Get back here now!"

There was no reply. The footsteps vanished and Tyson kicked at the door in defeat. They were trapped and just as predicted the sound of the fire alarm instantly rang out loud from the outside. Tyson cursed.

"I can't _believe_ this," He had yelled once again after another small silence.

Retiring to the other end of the room, he thumped one of the washing machines, his back to the blond who stood, hunched in the corner, his mind deep in thought. It was true. He hadn't spoken to Tyson since the argument, but now they would be forced to speak to each other and the current tension was incredibly thick. Gulping, he tried to moisten the dryness in his throat before he spoke.

"M…maybe this is good for us," He managed to say aloud.

From his slouched position stood over the washing machine, Tyson turned around mirroring that of a sinister being. He gave Max a disgusted look.

"This is no time to be looking on the bright side," He stated matter-of-factly. "They locked us in"

He was even shocked, at this point, that such a comment could have been considered let alone said. Plus, he felt incredibly uncomfortable being in _this_ situation; in _this_ room; with _him_.

"…Well…they…want us to talk…right?" Max said. "…and we haven't spoken since…"

He couldn't bring himself to bring the argument back up, so much that it even hurt him to remember. He bowed his head slightly and stared at the floor and as Tyson caught this, he felt an immediate gut feeling to put a smile back on that face. He wanted to go over there and hug him and tell him that everything would be all right. He wanted to be with him and tell him that he'd never really stopped caring. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. He wouldn't. The pride within him was just too great. Searching within himself, he tried to find the right words to say.

"If you think that their plan was a good thing, then you're just as crazy as they are," Pity they were the wrong words. "And anyway, we have nothing to talk about."

Once again, his pride took over. He stood with his arms folded, his back straight and his eyes closed. When he opened them however, he noticed that Max's sky-blues were no longer staring at the floor, but back at him generating some form of hurt. And once again, that face, those eyes made him near enough weak at the knees. Those bashful eyes were one of the things Tyson had liked most about Max. Still liked too.

"I'm not going to argue with you, Tyson," The reply was level, as the blond slouched against the wall.

Tyson had never seen him do that either.

"I should have known he was lying. Enrique…he told me that you wanted to see me…that you wanted to apologise…for everything," He continued. "I mean…I was thinking it was lie to begin with…after all, I've known you long enough to know that you'd never apologise for anything…but I came here anyway…and now we're trapped here because of Oliver and Enrique and their plan. I suppose their idea was useless anyway. I already know how you feel."

Tyson had wanted to counter what had been said about him never apologising. Kenny had said it too and naturally Tyson had flipped only to be banned from the room for the remainder of the day. For a second, he would have had a go at Max too, but strangely, Tyson had let him continue and he had now forgotten about whatever point he would have tried to make.

A snide remark came within seconds nonetheless.

"Well you were the one who started it," His arms remained folded, childishly.

Max's pained expression returned.

"You broke up with me, Tyson"

The blunette had opened his mouth to counter, but found that no sound came out. It had been true. _He_ had said it was _over_, but he hadn't really meant it. Then the blond hadn't spoken to him since and Tyson had assumed that it really was over; that they really were finished. But it wasn't his fault, right? It just couldn't be. But maybe it was. Unsurprisingly, as Max had confronted him, Tyson had lost his temper and said a few things that he wished he hadn't, which always seemed to happen in such circumstances. He wasn't a person who liked to be backed into a corner. But perhaps, it was true. He had been in the wrong. So why wouldn't his pride back down for one minute? Why couldn't he apologise? Why wouldn't he?

The alarms had stopped now.

"W…well, you were accusing me of all sorts," Tyson found himself snapping.

He'd swivelled around and his eyes were looked like they were exposing fury.

"You were flirting with another woman," Max was standing up straight now.

"I wasn't doing it on purpose,"

"Oh yeah! Then why were you doing it then?"

"She's nosy. I was just keeping her away."

"You're lying!"

"Whatever!"

"You never really cared, did you?"

"I…"

"…Answer me this then, Tyson. Why did you even strike up this relationship if you knew you couldn't commit?"

"…"

"Why did you put me through all that if you never truly cared"

"…"

"And why did you stay with me for so long if you knew you'd get bored of me, Tyson, huh? Why? Why?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, THAT'S WHY"

Max's eyes widened dramatically and a hand nearly snapped up over his mouth as he met Tyson's gaze. The blunette looked as if he'd been holding in his feelings as if he were holding in a breath. For too long. But he had always assumed that Max had known. He'd never needed to say he'd loved him to get through to the blond. Until now. Until it had actually meant something. Until it had had to be said.

When he regained his breath, he backed himself against the wall and sat himself upon the floor, his knees bent and his elbows rested upon them. His hands supported his head, which lay bowed to the floor. The baseball cap had been removed and was placed at his side revealing the mass of blue-black hair. It looked much longer and thicker than before.

And then it finally came.

"I'm sorry, Max," His voice was soft. "I never meant to hurt you like this. I never meant for things to get this far out of hand. I'm so sorry."

By now, Max was speechless. But though still stuck for words took a couple of steps closer to Tyson and though he said nothing, as Max's shadow cast over Tyson, the blunette began to speak again. He looked up at Max and their eyes met. Tyson's eyes were glossy, almost tearful. But it was now that blunette, currently in his emotional state, was ready to admit things to himself. He had finally told Max how deep his feelings were even though, most probably, he hadn't known the full extent of how deep they were. But now he, himself, knew the truth.

"I guess I was so blind that I couldn't see what was really going on," He continued. "I couldn't see that I was hurting you…and I thought things were okay…but I never stopped…_loving_ you, Max. I always have." He chuckled apologetically. "I suppose it wasn't Oliver and Enrique who…pushed us apart after all. It was me"

**TBC**


	23. A Knife in the back

**A/N:** How long has it been? Somebody tell me please. Anyway, I wrote this chapter in about ninety minutes, so I hope you enjoy it. There's a couple of twists here because that's how wicked I am. **Kit-Cat-Caitlin (and friend):** Thanks for reading. I'm happy their back together too. They were miserable without one another. **grEMLin eVil: **Here's another update for you.** CarmenTakoshi:** Yup and I think that's a lesson well learnt. **LilAngel12558:** Haha. And they deserve you're love too. More Kai in this chapter. **shadowcat: **It was. Except I had a more emotional Tyson in the chapter that I lost, but no matter. I'm glad you enjoyed it and here's the update.

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-Three_

For the first time in many years, perhaps in most of his own life, Kai actually smiled. It wasn't at anyone in particular, but more to himself and it wasn't a smirk, nor a sneer, but one that was actually quite genuine. This occurred that very morning just before the officers were due to let them out for breakfast. Kai had woken up slightly early and was currently lying awake in his bed, his hands tucked comfortably beneath his head as he reviewed what had and was presently happening.

Tyson and Max had gone missing in yesterday's fire drill. He hadn't cared too much, reckoning that whatever they did was there own business. He didn't owe them any favours to look out for them and he most certainly didn't owe the people who kept him behind bars. Not to mention, that for once, the room was quiet for once. Tyson had a really bad habit of starting to snore and picking up volume as he did so and Max couldn't keep himself still for more than five seconds. The thing that got Kai, however, was that the fire drill had been placed just before lock up. Not only was it incorrectly placed, but very unconventional for someone such as Jurgen. It was obviously staged by someone else.

At the time nonetheless, Kai had been with Rei. And this time of his own accord. He'd wanted to be with Rei that day. He was in fact, starting to enjoy the other's company. He could have a conversation with him that didn't bore him after three seconds and the Chineseman was the reason behind his smile. But it wasn't right. His expression suddenly became serious. What would become of his plan now? It had been running smoothly up until a few days ago when he had revealed to Rei his connections to the other three Russians.

He didn't have to, but he knew that if he kept giving Rei the cold shoulder, his scheme, for which he had been working on for months now, would perish. But he had revealed more than he had bargained for. As he began the story, he had a brief encounter of it mapped out, but then he'd found that he couldn't stop and all of it, their sad history working under Voltaire, had been delivered. He had never told anyone else his story before. But why Rei? And why now? Surely, it made him look vulnerable and Kai had promised himself that he'd never let himself look that way again.

He wondered if Rei felt sorry for him. He didn't want his pity, but these days, he couldn't get Rei out of his mind. But Rei was just a pawn. Most of Rei's so-called friends in this place were still in awe of Kai. The only one who wasn't - and the most important one at that – was Lee. But Kai didn't need the other Chineseman now. He would be all set to go. The other inmates would be glad to help him escape, hoping that maybe they to could go down in history having helped a _legend_ such as Kai escape. Then Rei would be ditched at the last minute and he'd make it over the walls.

So why didn't it feel right anymore? In the first few weeks of his arrival when he had been mapping the preliminary plans before the escape, it had all been clear. It had all made sense. He'd been doing it for freedom. Paying himself back for all those years out of the run, wondering if Tala and the others were all right. And they were all right. Tala and Bryan were doing just fine without him and Ian had his own little business. They hadn't needed Kai to save the day. He should have known that and got on with his life. Changed his name. Moved to a remote destination. But he had sworn he'd come back for them. And for what?

And then there was Rei. The adolescent had been an easy target. Easy-going, innocent, confused within himself. He was perfect for the taking. Yet, now Kai was beginning to actually think him perfect in a different aspect. Rei was honest and genuine - much better than Tala had been – and Kai found himself not wanting to leave him.

He could take him with him.

But Rei would never go against the law.

But what about freedom?

What about Rei?

Kai stared his garnet eyes at the wooden ceiling before him and he was certain he could see Rei's tanned face smiling back at him. He closed his eyes trying to block out his lover, but even his mind's eye could see him. Rei. His lover. The smile returned.

He'd never meant this to happen. He'd never meant to get attached. There was supposed to be no connection whatsoever. But he had failed. He knew he could never so now. Not now and most indefinitely, not without Rei.

-

"This is risky!" Came a voice as the door to a small room, plastered with grey walls and grey floors closed shut. "The officers are outside. They'll probably be listening in and I'll get fired for this"

Inside this room, stood a small table and two black chairs upon opposing sides so that the two individuals occupying them would face one another. There were no windows, save for the door that had allowed them entry and would again allow them an exit.

"You're way too paranoid, Kane," Came the response. "Relax!"

There was a sly smirk.

"How can I relax?" Though his face was obscured by shades, his voice demonstrated his anxiety. "I can't do this for you anymore. Their getting suspicious anyway"

"Kane, Kane, Kane. All I'm asking is for one more favour,"

"That's what you always say,"

"You owe me big time," The reply from the other held a sharpness to it now. "If it wasn't for me, your little secret would have been found out long ago. You were lucky to get just a transfer"

"But I'm off them now," Came Kane's plea. "I've turned over a new leaf. You have nothing on me now"

"You're forgetting our little operation. If it wasn't for you and your friends, I wouldn't have had my business and after all, it was you guys who got me into this situation"

"For the last time. That mistake had nothing to do with us. Someone else must have intervened…"

"…And I know who it is,"

"You do?"

"Douglas sang everything to Lee and they paired up and messed me about. I want you to repay them back personally"

"You're not serious. They transferred me off that wing. What makes you think I can get back on it?"

"You'll find a way. You always comes through."

A sigh.

"Don't worry Kane. If this works than you may no longer have to work for me"

"What about your _partner_?" A sigh.

"Ian? He'll do fine in without me because who knows? I might not be returning to G Wing. It doesn't mean I won't continue elsewhere. So, just because you might not be working for me, doesn't mean you can't give me contacts to your _friends_"

"They're not my friends,"

A snigger.

"Oh and one last thing. I want you to slip something to Jurgen."

"What?"

"That asshole deserves it. He's been a thorn in my side for years now."

"He's a senior governor…I…I can't…"

"You will!" Came the interruption.

"And how do you suppose I go about that?" A sarcastic remark.

"Well…

-

He was crumbling and ever so quickly too. He had no idea what to do and what to expect and ever since his partner's departure, he was a bit of a wreck. He couldn't find a suitable replacement. Everyone liked to keep their heads down now and ever since Kevin was carted off, all the potential candidates had changed their minds. Ian scoffed at that thought. In reality, they'd seen a downside and ran off with their tails between their legs. But he supposed they were right. Kevin had been the one who's had things under control from the beginning and Ian had come later, but though they had been partners, Ian's position compared to Kevin's had been comfortable. He received half the payment without having to worry about when or where the goods came from. He sighed. In a way, he missed it.

Not only the business, but he just heard news that Tyson and Max had rekindled their relationship. He wouldn't have cared so much had it not have been something to do with Oliver ad Enrique. They had stuck their ores in and although, they weren't trusted so much anymore, individuals found it almost heroic (though they had forgotten that it had been those two who had caused the break up in the first place – or that was how Ian had made it look) and they were no able to walk about the wing freely. Oliver was back to his normal self, instead of crumbling under to pressure of not being popular and Enrique's smug look had returned. Ian grumbled, smacking his fist onto the railings. It infuriated him. Just when he thought things were running smoothly too. But he hadn't finished with them yet. Not by a long shot.

Along the threes that afternoon, he had just returned from someone's dorm. A lifer, he had been and Ian had asked for some advice, but it had been a waist of time. The man had been getting on in his years anyway and as Kevin would say, he had nothing left. He had missed lunch too preoccupied to worry about it, but now his hunger was kicking in and he wished he hadn't. Later on, he'd be sure to find the others and gamble a few items at a game of cards.

As he wondered along the top floor however, he was certain that he was approaching raised voices from inside one of the cells. They got slightly louder as he approached one of the doors and he came to realise that he now standing outside of the room that belonged to Chan and Kon. He could hear their voices as clear as day from outside even though the door was firmly shut. They appeared to be arguing about something…

"…isn't right!" Lee shouted.

"Why don't you give him a chance?"

"Because I can't," Lee replied. "It's against the ways things are supposed to be and you know it! How could you Rei? Are you forgetting where we're from?"

"No I have not!" Rei's voiced had risen an octave. "I know what we were taught, but can't you let the traditions go for just once?"

"I don't believe I'm hearing this," Lee's voice rose again. "You were always the one everybody liked, everybody thought was so great and now look at you, Rei. You're disrespecting our home. Disrespecting our culture, our traditions and now you're disrespecting yourself all because of temptation."

"At least I'm being truthful to myself,"

"And what about my cousin, Rei? How do you think Mariah will take this?"

There was no reply as Lee continued.

"Have you forgotten in all your time with Kai that you were betrothed to someone else?"

From outside, Ian's mouth had dropped.

"And how long would she have to wait?" Rei responded. "It would have been better she find someone else then wait for my release."

"She loves you!"

"Don't you think I know that?"

"Obviously not!"

"Mariah is like a sister to me. I could never marry her. Not now!"

"You're making a big mistake!"

"I don't _love_ her!"

"And I suppose you love Kai?"

There was either no reply or Ian didn't catch it in time because he had moved away from the door now, a huge spiteful grin on his face. The news he had just overheard was priceless. So Rei wasn't a total do-gooder after all. He had his secrets just like everybody else in there. And his secret was going to help Ian.

**TBC…**


	24. Those Days

**A/N:** Just a short chapter before I twist the story up even more. Well it wouldn't be fair if I plunged into all the good bits right after I've just thickened the plot, would it? **shadowcat and Ashley:** Of course I'll update. Wouldn't want to disappoint my readers now. **Shadow Vampiress:** Thanks and thanks for reading. **ChibiPhoenix:** Yup. That he did. He was being treated unfairly and thanks for the review. **CarmenTakoshi:** Well, it wouldn't be a story if you didn't have a nosy little imp running around and causing trouble and you're right, Rei is just to genuine and pretty. **grEMLin eVil:** Update for you!

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-Four_

He knew what he was doing. He was sure of it. He'd been so upfront about it too. No regret. Eyes poised and untroubled. He knew exactly what he was doing and even after he'd spoken to him, he'd been as cool as a cucumber, but as devious as a snake, a poisonous one. He had poisoned him ever since he had set foot in this place. He had poisoned him down to the route and now it was killing him from the inside. Tearing him apart and he knew what it was doing to him. Kai had planned Tala's downfall all along.

How had he been so accurate? So clear and concise. How had he known? It just didn't make sense. Bryan had tried to squeeze any knowledge out of Ian, but that hadn't worked. Even though the youngest Russian was a cunning trickster, the redhead should have known that he'd never turn his back on them. He was loyal, through and through and to only them, which did have its ups, he supposed, but now Ian had problems of his own. Just like they all had. Just like Tala.

The slimmer of the three had found himself in the dining hall that lunchtime, prodding at his food with his fork, not feeling at all hungry, but Bryan had suggested he eat something since he hadn't been eating at all that much, the same thoughts plaguing his mind. Childish, jealous thoughts that could easily be read into by a strong mind such as his. That could easily be gotten rid of, but a resilient mind such as his. All he had to do was not care at all. Forget about it. Forget about him. So why couldn't he? Why was Kai all he could think about? He didn't love the stoic character anymore. For that he was for sure. So why was he jealous, disappointed, all things negative beneath the sun. Maybe Stanheld was making him soft. Being in the presence of lilies like Oliver could certainly turn a person. After all. Rei had turned.

That name almost immediately set the Russian on fire, even more then his own hair colour. He had disliked Rei almost as much as he loathed his partner. Lee. Their groups had never seen eye to eye from the beginning, but now for some reason, that hate had switched and Rei was at the brunt of the majority of it. The Chinese boy was foolish anyway. Did he really think Kai found him attractive? Did he really think that Kai truly loved him? It was laughable really. Kai had loved no one else. No one. Except for Tala. Except for him. Yet, Kai was rubbing Rei in his face, playing a game, like a puppet show with Rei being his puppet. The Chinese boy would do anything for him, only to be tossed aside later like a piece of trash.

Tala looked up from that thought. For hadn't that been the same thing he had done to Kai.

"If you keep looking over at him, he'll only know you've lost," Ian spoke from the opposite side of the table, spooning in his desert.

"This isn't a game, Ian," Tala voice was much more calm then he actually was.

"Never said it was," Ian replied, licking his lips at the sweetness of the gateau. "But I think you're making it obvious."

He whispered the last part, looking towards the bulky form that was Bryan's, who was still wondering along the foodstuffs, choosing his lunch.

Tala narrowed his eyes.

"Just what are you talking about?"

Ian glanced over at Bryan once more before he spoke.

"I mean, it's obvious that you've still got feelings for Kai,"

Deep inside Tala's mind, something exploded and it wasn't long before Ian was literally dangling in the air by his shirt. Tala had moved his tray to the side and leant himself over the table, his hand grasped firmly upon the younger Russian's shirt, his eyes a picture blue fury. The redhead's face was leant inwards on the verge of saying something, when he noticed that the room had suddenly fallen a deadly silent, save for the voices of the officers who were trying to stop any form of violence from ensuing. Tala's grip loosened and Ian fell back into his seat, his indigo eyes wide in shock. Bryan who was rooted in his position glared harshly at Ian knowing that it had been him who had provoked the sudden outburst and Tala in the meantime took his seat and lifted a cup to his lips as if nothing had happened.

When the noise of the cafeteria started up again, Ian remained silent for a while and then Tala spoke.

"Don't make me have to do that again," His voice was ominous.

Ian nodded. Everything he had wanted to say had flown out the window.

-

"At least now, you can keep Tyson busy and I can get some rest."

Max chuckled at Kenny's comment, as he leaned back onto the mattress that belonged to Tyson.

For the first time in ages, when Kenny had gone to pick up a sandwich, Enrique and Tyson had managed to persuade him to hang out with them instead of retreating to the library like he was used to. Kenny had declined, but due to some very forceful tactics, they had reeled the gogglehead off his post and into Tyson's dorm where Max, Oliver and a couple of the other inmates had been waiting with an assortment of snacks, a small table from the gamesroom and a pack of dominoes.

Max and Tyson looked much happier also, Tyson having cut off some of the excess hair and Max having neatened himself up a bit. The newly reformed couple were now sat together on Kai's mattress; hand on knee, while Tyson chomped down a packet of crisps.

"Oh come on," He said between mouthfuls. "I wasn't that bad."

"You were sulking,"

"...And you…weren't even paying attention."

"I'd already told you what to do,"

"Yeah…good lot of help that did,"

"I bet you didn't even take the advice, did you Tyson,"

Tyson thought for a second, stuffing another helping of crisps into his mouth. He then shrugged innocently, causing the room to laugh again.

"Anyway, it's all over now" Oliver spoke from the edge of Tyson better, where he was half resting on Enrique who had picked himself a chair from outside and parked it in front of the small table.

"And for that, I'm glad," Enrique added picking up his plastic cup and raising it in formal toasting position. "To Tyson and Max"

The group followed, raising their own cups in gesture.

"To Tyson and Max!" They all repeated and began knocking cups before downing the orangey substance.

"Man, that stuff is vile,"

"We need to get some alcohol up in here,"

"Yeah, like that'll ever happen,"

"Anyone for dominoes,"

"Alright! I wager two chocolate bars and a packet of crisps…"

While the group began to set up for the game, Max's smile broadened as he watched Tyson from the side. The blond would have to say that he felt happy all over again and much more happier then before also. Perhaps the hard times had finally died for good because Tyson had certainly changed since the day they'd been locked inside the laundry room. Oliver and Enrique had been smart in what they had done or Tyson would have perhaps never admitted that he had been wrong and this small reunion would have never happened. Max and Tyson would have still been miserable and Oliver would have never survived living in the shadows with his lover worrying after him. Max supposed it was the best that could happen for both couples.

"Aww look! He's got that look," Oliver's voice sounded over the decisive noise as he caught Max's expression.

Everybody, of course, followed Oliver's gaze causing Max to snap out of his thoughts and blush greatly.

"What look?" Tyson asked.

"Don't you see it?" The Frenchman said. "He's fallen in love all over again."

There was a slight chatter, a childish whistle and a nudge from here to there, while Tyson smiled and then turned to the others.

"Well, you might want to leave us alone then," He joked, causing Max to blush even more.

Things were definitely back to the way they used to be.

**TBC.**


	25. Rising Tension

**A/N: **I apologise for any spelling errors. It was morning when I wrote this chapter, as it normally always is when I update. This chapter is so cool. I doubt it's one of the best written, but the content is superb and I love to read such things as well as write them. **Shadow Vampiress:** Don't kill Kai. He's the star of the fic. TT oh and thanks for the review. I think Rei has some 'xplainin' to do in this chpatre though. **cambria75:** Heh. I don't think I'm all that good. I know I can write better then this. XD and the character's are ranging from 18 to 24. **party freak:** -cheeky laugh- You'll just have to wait and see what happens on the Tala/Bryan front won't you? **CarmenTakoshi:** I haven't a clue what _Kudos_ means and I hope this chapter is longer than the last one. I can't remember how many pages I wrote. It was morning, remember XP **Ashley:** I'm not big on the couples' front really. I'm a fan of odd-pairings, so XP Anything can go providing it's well written. **Kit-Kat Caitlin:** Thanks Man! **shadowcat/grEMLin eVil:** Sorry for the longish interval. I'm lazy. I admit it, but I forced myself and here I am. College starts friday though -cries-

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-Five_

After the following few days, the news had spread around like wild fire. Douglas D. Peters had bitten the bucket. This news spread all over the entire prison within a day. F Wing had tried to keep it under wraps and now Robert was swamped in work with papers to fill out and excuses to make, though there was really no excuse for it. The man had taken a drug overdose. Whether it was suicide or not, was still to be investigated, but all that Robert could determine was that the nervy character had gotten a hold of Kevin's drugs somehow and stupidly killed himself. He always managed to avoid medical reviews and the medical department had adopted a lethargic attitude ever since they'd had problems years before. F Wing was in turmoil, or at least the officers were. The Wing Governor feared for his job. They'd had problems in the past, but none this severe.

None of the prisons were bringing forth any new evidence. It was all part of their unwritten code. Nobody grassed on anybody else. Criminal business was criminal business. No exceptions, and this was why Robert's temperature had skyrocketed. Without any leads, they were as good as finished. This would go a case unsolved and that would be the third strike in Robert's line of failure.

The officers were doing overtime too. Because nobody was willing to talk, they had left prisoners behind cells for an extra hour, releasing them floor-by-floor. Not many people spoke to Douglas and nobody was telling who did. Even Hilary, who had spoken to Tyson, who knew everybody wasn't telling. He'd stopped flirting with her these days, which was very much a relief, but in some ways daunting. She hadn't received attention like that outside her job, so she would go as far as to say that she missed it. Tyson was much more bitter towards her too, just like most of the others had been. Things seemed to be sinking faster and faster for her.

The threes were let out last, much to most of the inmates' disappointment. Some of the more privileged characters saw themselves as better than the ones who were stationed below, even though they possessed little or refused to cough up information. Lee was among this crowd. He and Rei, who always woke up early were in the heat of a conversation. In the past, Lee wouldn't have minded the situation. He and Rei were friends. Best friends. But ever since his _friend_ had decided to deliberately go against everything they had been taught, he had been slightly weary around him. The eldest Chinese man was a homophobe to a strong degree and he didn't feel comfortable with Rei's choice. He had told him this on several occasions, but it didn't seem to be sinking in. Rei's mind had been warped and he felt sorry for the other really.

"When are you gonna put this aside?" Rei had said from his relaxed position atop his bed.

He held a remote in his hand and was flicking channels, but it being morning, there was nothing on.

Lee shook his head. He had been pacing the room for some time now, slightly annoyed and on edge that they hadn't come to let then out yet. His face was rigid and grave and his hands were folded rather tightly across his chest.

"Lee?" Rei questioned, as he sat upwards with a raised eyebrow. "You can't keep ignoring me."

"Just change the subject, okay?" Came Lee's bitter remark.

Rei shrugged.

"Alright!" He flopped back down into the mattress.

There was a small silence, save for the harsh breathing that was Lees and his footsteps on the floor.

"You're going to dig yourself into a rut at this rate," Rei said jokingly as he watched his friend pace to and fro in an almost dizzy fashion.

"I just want to be out of here," Came another bitter remark.

"And why's that?" Rei sat up slightly this time.

He wondered if his friend was having a dig at him. There seemed to be lots of plot holes in the words he spoke and loads of hidden meaning. Lee never said what he meant anymore and he knew it had something to do with his choice. Usually, Lee supported most of Rei's choices and Rei vice versa, but it wasn't like that anymore. They seemed to argue a lot too and Rei didn't want to loose another friend. They hadn't seen or heard of Kevin in a while now. He reckoned that the youngest of their trio had been transferred.

Lee failed to answer Rei's question, finally coming to stop. He sighed and sat himself down on the bed opposite Rei's gripping the edges and staring up at the ceiling.

"Listen Rei," His voice was much softer now. "I'm sorry."

"You are?"

"Yeah! I've just had a lot of things on my mind,"

"Well, why don't you tell me?" Rei asked. "You used to tell me everything." He paused. "What? Do you think I've changed just because I'm…"

"Stop…bringing that up!" Lee interrupted.

He'd brought his attention back down from the ceiling to Rei now.

"It's not about that," He continued. "I'm way passed that now. I can't convince you. Maybe Mariah will, but I know I can't…"

Rei opened his mouth to speak, but Lee intervened again.

"…It's just this thing with Douglas," He began and then hesitated for a moment. "There's something you should know," Another pause. "It was me who managed to get Kevin taken down to the segregation unit."

Rei's eyes widened slightly.

"I found out he was doing the drugs and I wanted to teach him a lesson, but I didn't know they'd keep him for this long,"

Rei gulped. So Lee had found out. Did he know that Rei had known all along? He hoped not.

"But what does that have to do with Douglas?" The taller Chinese man asked.

"I recruited him to help me in exchange for some of Kevin's drugs," Lee admitted and then stood up, unable to keep himself still. "And it was probably those drugs that killed him. But I gave them to him I was so stupid, but all I was just thinking about was getting revenge. I didn't think…and when they find out, I'm…

The bolt shifted on the front door. There was a familiar clanking sound and than the door swung open to reveal a mass of long red hair and big brown eyes.

"Finally," Lee barked in that familiar cold tone that he often demonstrated around her.

He shot Rei one final look and then squeezed his way passed their personal officer.

Rei shook his head and smiled.

"Don't mind him," He said to the redhead when his friend had disappeared. "He's just got a few things on his mind."

"Well, I need to speak to him too," Salima replied. "It's important. Do you think you can get him back here later?"

Rei shrugged.

"I'll try," He sat upright.

"Well, I need to speak to you anyway," She stepped into the room and closed to door behind her only just, leaving it slightly ajar. "I'm sure you've heard about Douglas Peters."

Rei nodded as his personal officer sat herself on the bed next to him. There was an air of nervousness about her, though she appeared to be trying to be professional. He'd heard many things about Salima from the others. Some said that she was a bitch. Some wanted to "screw her over" in more ways than one, but that was not what Rei saw. Maybe it was because he'd seen her at her most vulnerable and they spoke every now and again like friends, even though there was a huge glass ceiling separating them both.

"You need to be truthful," She began. "Did you know anything about Douglas?"

Rei's mind was racing. He knew an awful lot about Douglas. The man had been taking drugs ever since he'd entered the place. Kevin had known him like a brother even though they'd been far from friends and now Lee. He could tell her. It was as easy as that, but Lee was his friend and Kevin, though he'd caused so much trouble was his friend also and he couldn't let them go down because of him. It wasn't about the unwritten code anymore. It was about honour and though he'd dishonoured their traditions by crumbling under the pressures of homosexuality, he wouldn't turn his back on his friends no matter what.

"I'm sorry," He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I never really knew Douglas."

"Are you sure?" Salima looked desperate.

Rei nodded nonetheless.

The redhead sighed and leant backwards onto the bed, resting her head up against the wall. It was a less than professional move, but he guessed that she felt very comfortable around him and that was quite satisfying to know.

"Mr. Jurgen's been doing his nut!" She confided. "He's working us hard because he's so stressed and we haven't found a thing."

The Chinese man smiled weakly.

"I'm sure you'll find something,"

"Yeah…right,"

"You see, there you go again," Rei said. "What happened to that fighting spirit of yours? You didn't get this far for nothing."

Salima's eyes met Rei's for the moment. She looked particularly neutral and then she sat up and gripped the edges of the bed.

"You're right," She nodded and then turned to him. "What would I do without you?"

Rei shrugged with a smile.

"Just trying to help,"

"You know…you're not like the others," Her voice was softer now. "I mean, I can actually talk to you without getting my head bitten off."

"That's because not many people are trusting," Rei leant his hand on the bed so that he rested at sideway position.

He hadn't realised that Salima had mirrored him.

"An example would be this friend of mine," He felt himself smile as he began, memories of lover floating across his mind. "They weren't really that trusting either when they got here. Kinda kept themselves to themselves. But after I got to know them, I found that they weren't such a bad person after all. They just needed a little push in the right direction"

He stopped, his grin broadening somewhat. Kai made him feel incredible. Every day he thought about him, even though he was just downstairs and it set his heart of fire and then extinguished and set it on fire again. He looked to Salima for the moment and something in her face had changed. She had suddenly turned a bright red.

"Are you…?"

"Oh Rei!"

The next thing he knew, he had been flung backwards onto his pillow with a pair of arms around his neck, drawing him into an unwanted kiss. Salima's body pressed up against his, dramatically, her eyes closed and her cheeks tinged a brighter red as she held herself against his lips.

"Well, now that's something you don't see everyday," Came a voice.

The prison officer shot up from her position, turning her gaze to the front door, which had now been pushed open. Her face was a brilliant white and Rei looked positively astounded.

In the doorway, stood none other than Ian, a mischievous grin spread across his face.

**TBC…**


	26. A Turn for the Worst

**A/N:** Hey all. Yet another _Turn for the Worst_, as the chapter is named. Hope you enjoy this chapter and the next and so on. I plan to update weekly now and I have the last eight or nine chapters in mind now so hopefully things will sale a lot more smoothly. **Shadow Vampiress:** XD The shrimp has been informed and he wishes to give you a run for your money on that threat, but you're right. Why would he do any less? This is Ian. He's only out for himself. **Ashley:** Trouble? You just wait to see what I've got in store. –evil giggle- **grEMLin eVil:** Thanks man, for I am the Mistress of Cliffies. **XCrAzYxGuRx:** Thanks. I was going for something more original. You always see the same types of stories out there these days and it's so hard to find decent ones. And even though, I'm not a Rei/Mariah fan, I actually don't mind Mariah. She's not one of my favourite characters, but she's alright. Plus, it was just to add to the twist. She won't be showing up any time soon. **Kit-Kat Caitlin:** His problems have only just begun.

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-Six_

She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Already that brilliant white that her face was distributing had turned a major pink as well. Of all the people. Of all the God damn people. Why did it have to be him?

"Well Rei, you're quite a dog, aren't you?" Ian's twisted smile widened.

"It's…it's not what you think," Rei came to stand.

He was still slightly shaken at what the prison officer had done. Had she thought he was talking about her? It couldn't have been. They were just friends.

"Oh…shit!" Salima placed a hand over her face. "Stupid. I'm so stupid."

"Well, I could have told you that one," Ian said.

"Oh, shut up!" Salima barked, coming to a stand also.

"I don't think you should shouting at me, _Miss_," Ian smirked. "I've done nothing wrong."

She gulped. Technically, he was right. She had made a advance on a prisoner and not only was that not in her job description, but it was against the rules as well. She looked to Rei shamefacedly and then turned back to Ian, who was beaming at her relentlessly. Neither her, nor Rei knew what to say and the room felt like it was closing in on her. She had to get out.

"I'm…sorry," Salima murmured in Rei's direction and then brushed passed Ian and disappeared out the door.

Rei had been about to go after her, but Ian stepped in his way and closed the door. Not only that, but what would be the point? If anybody else found out, she'd surely loose her job and even though, he was not attracted to her in anyway, he wouldn't want that to happen. He didn't hate her for it, but Ian was a different story.

The Russian chuckled.

"So what is it?" He said. "Do you swing both ways?"

Rei gritted his teeth.

"Why don't you get lost?"

"No can do, Rei," Came the response. "I've just witnessed something interesting and I have to make it worth my while."

Rei sighed.

"I should have known,"

"But enlighten me," Ian began pacing around the room in a very menacing manner. "How long have you been _stringing_ her along?"

"I have not been stringing her along," Rei retorted. "She came on to me."

Ian laughed.

"Yeah, I bet she did,"

"This isn't a joke, Ian,"

"Not as much as you are,"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh I heard, alright," He nodded. "About that woman you're supposed to marry outside this place."

"You were eavesdropping?"

"I prefer to call it 'causal listening'"

"Then you should also, know that I don't plan on marrying her,"

"It makes no difference to me, but I know that Kai won't be pleased to hear about that one,"

Rei swallowed. His face too had suddenly turned white.

"You wouldn't"

"I would," Ian stared wickedly. "But…I'm willing to negotiate."

Rei sat himself down on his bed again. Why was it all crumbling now? He remembered that argument well. The first time Lee had gone off the rails and laid into him. But he didn't want to loose Kai. The man that made him feel amazing. He was supposed to see him later on that day as well.

"_What_ do you want?" The Chinaman heaved another sigh.

"It's simple really," That grin appeared again. "I just need an errand boy. Kevin's disappeared and I plan on continuing our business."

"No way!"

"Okay then, but if you're planning on seeing Kai later, it'd be best to avoid him,"

Rei looked up and met Ian's daring gaze. For a moment, there was silence until Rei broke it off and brought his eyes to his shoes.

"Fine!" He said reluctantly.

"I knew you'd see things my way," Ian ruffled around in his shirt and produced a small plastic container.

He tossed it on the bed next to Rei.

"Get this to Moses on the twos," Was the order. "And I'll be back later."

He didn't watch the Russian leave. Only heard the door reopen and close back, but truth be told, he was trapped in his thoughts. His stomach was doing cartwheels. So much had happened in this short space of time. Salima had jumped on him out of the blue and now Ian stood between the safety of his relationship with Kai as well as his perfect record. Who knew what he was capable of? Rei could be doing jobs for him for years and he could grass on him anyway to the officers _and_ Kai. Ian couldn't be trusted. So he'd have to find a way out of it and soon.

-

There was a skip in his step as he left Rei's cell. Ian was back in business and this time without Kevin's help. He reckoned his partner would have been proud because he sure was proud of himself. Rei was a fool, but he'd have to thank the Chinaman for helping him out. If it weren't for the skeletons in his closet, Ian would have had nothing to go on and the business was have been shot down and buried.

He was still fairly astounded at the prison officer nonetheless. She'd been a weed to begin with and then she had developed a backbone all of a sudden. Perhaps screwing Rei had given her that new confidence, _if_ she was screwing Rei, but again, it made no difference to him. Inmates prided themselves on gossip. It was low and sad, but then they were criminals. According to the world and those middle class snobs like Jurgen, you could get no lower than that.

He jumped down the metal steps two at a time and jumped down the last three when he reached the bottom. Already, the halls were chock full of inmates, who were standing around chatting and waiting for the cafeteria to open. He saw Tyson and Max together with Jermaine, in the heat of discussion. Their togetherness was sickening to him. Tyson clung onto Max like a second skin. Before, the ex-celebrity had some dignity, but ever since he had gotten back with the blond, it had flown out the window. Ian would never understand the foundation of a relationship and he didn't plan on getting into one anytime soon.

He then saw Kai appear from his dorm room looking especially remote as he often did so. He smiled at him as he walked passed, but Kai remained as his face was and said nothing.

Part of him wanted to annoy the stoic character with the news of his boyfriend, but he would not. It would be bad for business after all, but he just had to tell someone. He felt it was his greatest hour. Narrowing his eyes, he scanned the hall and soon, noticed the recognizable flow of lavender hair that could only belong to one person. So he weaved his way through the crowd and soon came face to face with Bryan, who was stood in front of his dorm room with a bored look screened across his face. When he saw Ian coming he rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?" He said flatly.

"I've just saved my business and I've come to celebrate,"

"Well, can you celebrate it with someone else?"

Ian cocked his head to the side.

"What's the matter Bryan? Trouble in paradise?"

Bryan's lavender eyes narrowed viciously.

"Mind your own business," His fist clenched at his side.

"Well Tala's as much a friend of mine as he is yours,"

"Back off!"

"An argument perhaps?" Ian couldn't resist saying.

When Bryan lunged forwards to grab him, he took several steps back and bumped into someone who snapped at him. Naturally, he returned the gesture.

"Why don't you go annoy someone else?" Bryan said. "You're good at that."

"But you're way too easy," Ian chuckled.

Bryan looked as if he was about to throw a punch, but restrained himself.

"Then I won't give you the satisfaction,"

He leant himself off the wall and proceeded to brush past the younger Russian.

"What if I was to say that Rei wasn't such a good guy after all?"

Bryan stopped and shot the other a sceptical look.

"I'm serious," Ian continued. "I just caught Rei in the act…with Yamaki."

The lavender eyes softened slightly.

"Go on!"

"Yeah and not only that, but apparently he's betrothed to some girl from his home town,"

Bryan smirked. He'd adopted the look that Ian often got when an idea was formulating in his mind. He loathed Rei with a passion, almost as much as he loathed Kai and how his ex-friend was carrying on. It would certainly be something to mess with their relationship just as Kai had managed to mess with Tala's head.

"You can't tell him!" Ian immediately piped up.

"Why not?"

"Because it would ruin the business,"

"I never cared for it,"

"Come on, Bryan," He sooner wished he hadn't told him now. "Who says it wouldn't do worse to Tala than good."

Bryan's thoughts circled again. If he told Tala, then it could stir up all sorts and he'd sooner prefer Tala to forget about Kai, then continually go after their former partner in the heat of fury. Nonetheless, it was priceless news and the outcome could prove interesting. But Tala was more important to Bryan. Always had been.

"Fine," He said and turned on his heel into the moving crowd.

Ian followed as they headed towards the now open cafeteria.

"Where's Tala anyway?"

"He decided to miss breakfast this morning," Came the reply.

In actual face, the dorm door had been left ajar in the midst of their conversation. Though the noise of the corridors had been fairly loud, the character behind the door, which had decided to wake after all, had heard everything.

**TBC**


	27. Moment of Glory

**A/N:** I said that I'd update weekly and I hardly followed through, so I'd like to apologise. My schedule has been here, there and everywhere and college has just gotten that little bit harder. The end of this chapter could have been much better, but with essays due left right and centre, I can only afford to do so much. This chapter was also, supposed to be longer, but I though I'd split the goodness over two instead. c**razymofogirl:** Bad for Tala? No. Bad for Rei. Oh hell yeah! **Ashley:** You nailed it right on the head. **grEMLin eVil: **Yeah! I know that, but I call everybody "man". It's a habit. Don't take it personally. **xCrAzYxGuRlx:** That saying is from Wayne's World, I think and yes, he heard, so this chapter is dedicated to him and his moment of glory….if you can call it that.

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-Seven_

Rei moaned desperately against Kai's lips later on in the week one afternoon as they lay upon the single bed that resided in his and Lee cell with the Russian beneath him. They had agreed to meet there for some much needed alone time and Rei could only imagine the look of his best friend's face if he happened to walk in. It was risky, he knew it, but the pair had taken a lot of risks these last few months, including in the laundry room and in the showers.

They had christened most places; places in which, up until now, Rei wouldn't have thought twice about. The Chinaman's mind had been unusually pure, even before Kai had entered, but now he couldn't get enough of his lover. He thought about him when he wasn't there and even when he was there. To say he was becoming obsessed was an understatement, but he'd never give Kai up for the world. He couldn't. He'd finally discovered himself and he had his boyfriend to thank.

Equally, the more time he spent with Rei, the more Kai felt himself devoted to the other. They usually disappeared behind closed doors where Kai could truly be himself, even if he was in some ways not too different from how they viewed him on the outside. Rei was diplomatic, calm and patient. He understood him even if they had derived from two very different backgrounds and he was attractive, which was an even greater bonus. Kai's original plan had long since flown out the window. He couldn't use Rei anymore. He still wanted to get out, to be free, but he'd have to think of another way now, even if it meant taking Rei with him.

He positioned a hand through the dark tousled locks and drew Rei's head inwards deepening the kiss, while resting his free hand upon his back, gripping the Chinese garments as if he wanted to rip them off of him. Rei, in the meantime, was not used to being on top, but as of now, he was still learning. He loved everything about them being together. Such joys he'd gotten from their many excursions that made him far from regret his decision, no matter how much Lee despised it.

He felt Kai carefully roll him to the side and grasp his leg with the freehand, pushing his body up against the other and Rei welcomed him by slipping his hands around the back of his head pulling him closer.

In the heat of the moment, however, they almost failed to here the entrance slide open. Rei, who had a natural talent for picking up such things, heard the faint creek of the door and broke the kiss off, opening his eyes to see the figure leant comfortably in the doorway with his arms folded. Kai glared and turned it around. Whoever had interrupted would get the full brunt of that stare, even if it was Lee. He hated when things were disrupted this way, especially when he was in this sort of mood.

"Am I interrupting something?" Tala grinned.

There was something different about him, besides the fact that he looked incredibly smug. His blue eyes twinkled in glee; an expression that Kai hadn't seen for a very long time. But he knew it well. Tala was up to something or hiding something. He just couldn't define what.

"What do you want?" He said dryly, as he sat himself upright and came to a stand.

Needless to say he wasn't impressed. Rei remained as he was on the bed however sitting vertically. He didn't like this at all. To him, the atmosphere was screaming danger.

The redhead stepped into the room.

"I find it highly amusing that you haven't dumped this one, Kai," He began. "After all, you have absolutely nothing in common."

Rei glared.

"And don't worry, Rei," Tala glimpsed at the Chinese character. "We all have our secrets."

Rei's eyes flew open. He suddenly became very tense realising why the Russian might have been there.

_He didn't. He wouldn't. No._

"What are you getting at, Tala?" Kai stared his ex down, but the redheaded Russian seemed less than phased.

He seemed to be enjoying himself, knowing full well that he possessed all the power in that room. He could turn things inside out and with the way he was feeling, he would definitely tear it apart.

"I'm just saying it's interesting to find you of all people so tightly wrapped around _his_ finger," Tala smirked. "Especially when we all know why you're really doing it."

Rei's brows furrowed and he looked to Kai uneasily, but the Russian merely stared forward at the other, that same particularly blank yet loathing look on his face.

"Awww, did you not know Rei?" Tala turned his attention back to the Chinamen. "He's just been using you to get back at me and I think that sounds highly childish, don't you?"

"Shut up, Tala,"

"You see, he doesn't deny it," The redhead's blues were still firmly fixed of Rei, who was now staring back at him in awe. "You never really had a chance. Kai cannot love another, Rei. Have you ever heard him say it? Well, have you?"

Rei's face fell. Tala was right. He'd never heard Kai say those words at all, but then he'd always just assumed that Kai had felt something. Anything.

Kai gritted his teeth and fisted a hand, but still Tala remained confident and brought his gaze back to his former-partner and lover.

"But don't fret Rei, because you're hardly innocent in all this either,"

The blue eyes glimmered and out of the corner of those eyes he could see Rei's expression. He was looking up at him now and though he appeared neutral from this prospective, Tala knew that he was completely fear-stricken.

"You're wasting your time, Tala," Kai folded his arms. "I know you've come here to stir, but it won't work on me."

"But I'm simply here to clear the air," Tala's smile widened much like Ian's now. "Because I'm sure Rei wants to get something off of his chest." Again he turned his eyes to Rei. "Well?"

The Chinaman gripped the sheets of his bed, having paled considerably. Kai's eyes, which had previously been narrowed at Tala, had turned slightly to him, but he retracted them anyway. He wouldn't let Tala have the satisfaction.

"What's the matter, Rei?" Tala said. "Kai got your tongue?"

Rei gulped.

"Well, that's alright, because if you won't tell him, then I will," The redhead licked his lips, savouring the moment as if it were a home cooked meal.

Rei stood up. He looked as if he was about to speak. He looked from Tala and then to Kai. His eyes were pleading because he saw no way out.

"You can't believe him, Kai," He finally said. "He'll just twist everything up."

"But it's the truth is it not?" Tala smiled, returning his attention to Kai. "Ian heard everything with his own two ears."

"No it's not! Well it is, but…you just can't…"

"Stop fucking about and just tell him already," Tala said. "He'll find out sooner or later. I mean it's not everyday you find out that your boyfriend is having an affair with an officer."

Kai'eyes widened.

"And to make matters worse, he's betrothed to someone else," The redhead finished. "I never knew you had it in you, Rei. Here, Kai's using you and yet you were stringing him along anyway."

"It's not true!" Rei defended.

"You said it yourself, Rei…"

While their mild dispute continued, Kai was trapped inside the many thoughts that were swimming around in his mind. Was it true? Had Rei just been stringing him along? Kai, of course, was no better, but he had grown to like the other a great deal. He had thrown his plan out the window and yet, the Chinaman was full of his own secrets.

But he didn't have to believe Tala. Such things had never stopped him before, even when Ian had divulged information about Bryan to him in the days of old. He hadn't believed that Bryan could have feelings for anyone, yet look at where it had landed him. And now Rei was doing the same thing all over again. Rei was too good to be true.

"Leave!" He said curtly to Tala.

The redhead raised an eyebrow.

"Now that's not very nice," He said. "Here I come to help you out and you…

"Leave!" Kai said again.

Rei fell extremely quiet. The tone in Kai's voice was sickly calm, as if his Russian boyfriend would erupt at any given moment. He'd never seen Kai angry before. After all, he was always genuinely calm and collected. He never lost his cool, but Rei felt somehow that it was possible that there could be a first time for everything. He just hoped Kai would let him explain his situation and he prayed that he, himself, wouldn't loose his cool either.

"Suit yourself," Tala said and turned on his heel towards the door.

He stopped.

"A word of warning Rei," He said. "Kai hates to be made of fool of, especially for a second time now."

He grinned and then pulled open the cell door and walked through it.

The room was silent for a moment. Kai's eyes were still fixed on the door and his left hand was still fisted. Rei gulped.

**TBC**


	28. Fire in the Hole

**A/N:** I never got a chance to re-read this chapter because I was in so much of a hurry to upload it. So I apologise for mistakes. I've been dying to write this chapter ever since I thought it up though, but for some reason, I don't think it's as good as I thought it would be. Expect some exciting stuff in this chapter. Kai, like you've never seen him before. Muwhahahaha (ahem) **crisismydaemon:** No, it wasn't a stupid question. Allow me to enlighten. I really shouldn't, but I feel like divulging some information, even though I am the Cliff-hanger Queen. Tala still has slight feelings for Kai, but after pulling such a stunt, he feels so much better that he got his revenge that its slowly dying and he's returning to his old ways. **Ashley:** What happens now is in this chapter. Enjoy. **grEMLin eVil:** Yeah! I was worried about that. I didn't want to loose my fic because of me responding to peoples' reviews. I already lost one successful fic. I think I'd have a heart attack if I lost another. **Kit-Cat Caitlin:** That slogan has a second meaning in my opinion. Especially for the content of this chapter. Hehe.** LilAngel12558:** I have one thing to say to you. Prepare yourself.

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-Eight_

The room fell over with silence like a dark cloud slowly descending over a horizon. The air was toxic. The mood was dangerous and Rei didn't know what to think; didn't know what to say. He had never seen Kai look so grave before even if the Russian was quite serious to begin with, but this gravity was indeed very intense. For a moment, Rei backed away slowly. Kai's gaze was still fixed upon the door. His stance was still as it had been before and after a moment he stood himself up straight, his fists still gripped at his sides. Rei swallowed again and opened his mouth.

"…Kai…I…" Even his own voice had become slightly croaky with worry and he cleared his throat apologetically.

How could he explain? The words were so easy to say and yet not so easy to structure. Especially as of now. Tala had just made things worse, but Rei couldn't help feeling that it had been the redhead's intentions. After all, there was history and bad blood between them. Such hostility that Rei hadn't caught himself in the middle of until now. Until Ian had intervened and messed everything up.

"Don't," Came Kai's solemn voice.

He turned his head to the other very slowly, almost horror-movie-worthy, his deep red eyes stabbing at him. The look was nothing short of loathing. The lust that had usually filled his garnets was gone now. He'd never see that again. Rei's lip quivered.

"But you…don't understand," He said. "Ian…Tala…they've got it wrong."

Kai looked at him sceptically. He knew Tala of old and his ex was never one to lie. He had no reason to, but that didn't mean he didn't like dealing out punishment. His words were daggers. It was his strength. After all, he had demonstrated this with the way he had behaved so calmly even though he was ripping through the ties that he and Rei were supposed to have.

"I'm not seeing an officer," Rei continued.

He moved from his position against the bed in an attempt to be away from Kai's shooting gaze, but it followed him like the snout of a shotgun.

"But…something happened…and Ian came in and got the wrong idea," He turned to the knife-like eyes. "You have to believe me Kai. I know it sounds wrong, but it's the truth." He stepped forwards to the other and held out a hand to touch upon the Russian's face. "I would never…" Kai recoiled.

"Why would he lie?" He spoke.

Rei gulped as he cast his golden eyes to the floor.

"I don't know…maybe he wanted to…upset you…he's probably trying to split us up because I know you would never…use me?"

For a moment, the room became silent again and when Rei obtained the courage to look back up, he saw that Kai's lips had curled into a small, yet well-defined smirk. Kai's eyes were also, cast upon the floor and when he looked up, Rei was sure he could see a glimmer of something else crossing his eyes. Something that up until now, had remained dormant. A side of Kai, that sent a shiver along his spine – and not that warm tingling feeling either. And then the slate-haired character laughed.

Rei had never heard him laugh before. A smile here. A grunt there, but never a full on laugh. He'd always reckoned that Kai hadn't possessed much of a sense of humour and that if he did, his was much different, and probably the complete opposite of someone who was, for example, like Tyson. It wasn't even a joyful laugh, holding a sinister and even sadistic tone to it.

Rei stared on confused at the sudden outburst. His throat once again ran dry and when the mirth subsided, so was he met with that same callous expression.

"It's amusing when you think about it," He said. "You were using me…and I…was using you."

A pair of golden yellow eyes widened dramatically and Rei's mouth fell open. The atmosphere suddenly thickened. Had he heard right? Kai had really said that. He had been _using_ him? Rei's stomach twisted in his gut and his eyes mirrored his displeasure. He shook his head in disbelief, but Kai simply smirked at him, before his face turned back to its permanent scowl.

"But…I…thought…

"You're very naïve, Rei," Kai's monotonous tone returned. "It was easy to trick you, but I never thought it would backfire."

"But I never…

"It doesn't matter now," Kai interrupted. "I have other things to consider…"

The Chinaman couldn't understand it. Beforehand, they had been embraced in a tightly knit hug, their lips locked desperately as if neither could live without the other. His hands had been all over him. He'd felt his heart pumping furiously in his chest against his own in a rhythmic composition. He'd heard the uneven breathing patterns. He'd sensed the lust. Hadn't he? That couldn't have been an act, could it? Even Kai couldn't pretend that.

"But…why…?" Rei's voice was a quivering whisper.

"It's simple, really," Kai began. "I was planning my escape, but in order for me to so, I needed people. Expendable people. People like you."

The pang at Rei's heartstrings was growing by the second. He felt tearful; betrayed; lost. Up until now, he still couldn't comprehend what he was hearing. He didn't want to believe it at all. He had cared for Kai. Liked him. Possibly loved him. And yet, Kai had been far from returning those feelings at all and it had taken Tala's half-hearted lie for him to see it with his own two eyes. Kai was nothing more than a fraud. He saw this now as an unbelievably large emotion took hold of him. One generous with repulsion. He gritted his teeth and everything he was feeling spilled out of him.

"You're just like the rest of them," Rei's golden orbs narrowed. "Tala, Bryan and Ian. It's no wonder you got _life_ in here. And you were just using me for your own selfish purposes, just to get what you want. You know, you're right. I was naïve. So blind into thinking that I could ever _be_ with someone like you. That I could ever _change_ someone like you. I pity you, Kai."

"I don't need your pity," Kai replied. "I never needed it."

"But you needed me!"

"Hardly," Came the response. "You were just convenient. Tala hated you with a passion and even more so after I rung you in. You were way too easy."

Rei's fury ascended towards breaking point.

"So that was it? You were just trying to get back at Tala," He shouted. "That's rich, Kai. A little immature, don't you think? Trying to get your own back just because you were jealous. Well, I've got news for you. Tala's with someone else. No doubt, someone better."

"Anger doesn't do you justice, Rei,"

"And deception definitely doesn't do you anything either," The Chinese boy drew in a juddering breath. "I should have known. You're nothing more that a cold-hearted snake! You're incapable of loving anyone"

Within moments of his declaration, Rei found himself soaring through the air until he landed on the floor, uncomfortably with his back pressed up against the bed edge. Kai's fist withdrew from where it had planted itself against his face, which was burning furiously at the force delivered. Rei's neck had twisted slightly upon the impact, his smooth and yet spiky bangs flying into his face along with him. A hand went to touch his face and it screamed as all the blood rushed towards the inflicted area.

Rei's eyes were wide with fear and when he turned towards the Russian, he noticed that his were as well. The whole ordeal had happened so fast, that neither could comprehend it fully. There remained a small silence until Kai made his move, heading towards the door and slamming it shut as he left. Rei was left to his thoughts.

-

Kai was still in shock at his actions, but when Rei had dubbed him unable to love, he had seen that brief flash of red and lost it entirely. He hadn't seen or felt such fury in a long time. Even when he had found out about Tala and Bryan. He'd felt less aggravated then he had with Rei. Why did he feel so? Rei had just been a pawn.

_You allowed yourself to get attached and now you're paying the price._

The thought was as clear as day. He hadn't meant for that to happen. Kai was a soldier. He did what he had to in order to get the job done. He'd been taught to put aside useless emotions that clouded your judgement. And then he had fallen for Tala. And then Rei.

He growled at the thought of the other. He was both upset and mad at him. Rational thoughts had long since left an empty gap in his mind. All he could think of was what went wrong. What Rei had done. What Tala had said. What he had done. It was all a muddle and the more he failed to pull the pieces together, the angrier her felt. Everything he had worked towards was crashing and burning around him. Tala had won. Rei was now out of the picture. But it had been Rei who had brought it on himself anyway. He'd had his demons, just like Kai had. He was just as bad as he was. So why did he feel so much regret. Why was he allowing such thoughts to plague his mind. Why did he even care?

"Hey! Watch it, Hiwatari!" He heard someone say.

When he turned his head, he realised that he was now upon the ground floor. He couldn't even remember descending down the stairs. Everything around him seemed to be occurring in slow motion, even as he let his eyes grace upon the familiar redheaded figure that was Johnny. The Scotsman stared harshly at him with his lavender eyes and a familiar sense of deja vu took him over.

"I haven't got time for you, Johnny,"

"Well, make time!"

"What's your problem?"

"You're my problem!"

"Back off!" Kai's tone was putrid again.

"What if I don't,"

Johnny's voice was seemed to echo around him and the people of the corridor seemed to stop and watch, but Kai was not focused on them now. He was simply concentrated upon Johnny who held a nasty smile upon his face. Something about Johnny had slowly annoyed him before, but now that annoyance seemed tenfold. He wanted him to back off because ever since he'd arrived, Johnny had been on his case. He wanted to finally end the snide remarks, but most of all, he wanted to wipe that smirk off of Johnny's face, even if it was the last thing he did.

That redness crossed his vision again and so did his fist as he sent it flying across Johnny's jaw. And then another collided with his cheekbone until the Scotsman tumbled upon the floor, back first. Officers were piling into the hallway now at the sudden uproar and inmates were cheering, most happy to see Johnny on his back. But Kai didn't stop there. Even as the other adolescent lay with his hand clinging to his chin, a smooth red liquid pouring from an internal wound, Kai straddled over the boy and delivered blow after blow after blow. A mix of rage, distress and pain firing alongside every blow. The cheering disappeared into the background and to a point, so did Johnny as he lay completely defenceless upon the floor. Blocking didn't work. Kai only found new places to send his wrath. But he was soon brought back to reality when he felt himself being hauled backwards from the severely injured Scotsman.

At first he struggled. He wanted to finish off what he'd started, but as the cheering came back into play and the entire F Wing came back into focus, so did he allow the officers to restrain him.

"Take him down the block to cool off," He heard someone say.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see another few officers shooing inmates back to their normal daily activities. He could see Johnny laying withered and bloodied before him. A stretcher had appeared. He could see Tala standing just outside his dorm room, a smug look on his face. Bryan looked neutral and Ian looked astounded. There were many different faces mirroring many different sentiments. Most looked completely fearful as they had never seen Kai react in such a way. The face that finally caught his eyes however, as he was carted off through the gates, was that of his former lover. Rei was standing upon the third floor, looking down at him. His hand covered half of a swollen cheek that was turning purple in colour. His expression was sorrowful, almost pitying.

**TBC**


	29. Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust

**A/N:** I would have uploaded sooner, but my account got locked because some bloody bastard reported one of my previous fanfics. I'm a bit worried about posting these authors' note because there's a rumour going around that fanfics are getting deleted because of it. Does anyone know if they've stopped that because I will get extremely pissed off if I loose yet another fanfic. Especially one twenty-nine chapters worth. **loner7803/grEMLin eVil:** You'll just have to wait and see. **fire's ice shield:** You actually have a point there and I will actually take this into consideration even though I already have everything mapped out. It's an interesting case, but I may twist it just a little. **Lady-Nikki:** Thanks a lot. Glad I made you feel hyped. **CarmenTakoshi:** Aww, but Ian's such a mischievous little prick. You gotta love him too. **crisismydaemon:** If you live in London, that'll hit the nail on the head and don't criticise yourself, you're a humour writer. I used to good at that genre, but I can't seem to get back into the swing of things. PS. Yeah! I know. **LilAngel12558:** I know, it's so sad, but I had to twist it up. I just had to. Here's the update anyway. **Kit-Kat Caitlin:** You have no idea. XD **xCrAzYxGuRlx: **Really? I though Kai was just a tad bit OOC, but then no one can remain completely "cool" no matter who they are. Even Bryan lost it somewhere or other. And yes, Johnny got it. Poor, delusional Scottish sod. I still like him though. And again, yes, evilness makes the world go round. XD

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-Nine_

_What have I done?_

_I've never lost it like that before._

_Never._

_Not even in my grandfather's company before he died._

_Or maybe I did._

_Am I destined to hurt everyone, I've ever cared for?_

_Or are they destined to hurt me?_

Kai Hiwatari was sat in the jail cell known as the segregation unit. The room was extremely bland. The floors were grey. The walls were grey. Even the bars on the window high up were that same foggy texture. The room held the demeanour of a cloudy day. In the corner stood a toilet and a sink and it in opposite corner, a simple mattress that had long since lost its springiness. Kai was sat on the floor with his back up against the wall. His feet were planted on the floor and his knees were bent where his arms rested. His eyes looked at nothing in particular, but his mind was focused on the previous events.

They had made him wear that tracksuit again. Stripped him of their own second-hand garments as if he had stashed items away inside the pockets. A packet of crisps for later perhaps. But not anymore. They had taken away all his _privileges_, but Kai didn't care about them. In such a place, he wouldn't really call them privileges. Freedom was a privilege and ever since finding out about Rei, he hadn't wanted it so badly until now.

He kept playing the scene in Rei's dorm over and over again like a broken record, trying to fit the pieces together. Tala's intervention. The things he'd said. Rei's words. His own calm composure. Rei's voice as it raised, right up to the point where he'd lost it. And then Johnny. Everything had seemed like a blur after that, but his fists had began to bleed. He could still feel his knuckles connecting with the redheads jaw and the fury he'd felt as he had erupted. Even now, his fist burned as he clenched them. He could only imagine what the Scotsman looked like. But again, it wasn't the highlight of his thoughts. Why had he really lost it? Had it been Tala's words? That satisfying smirk that had played across his lips when he'd revealed everything? Or had it been Rei's words? He'd said he was just like Tala. Just like Ian and Bryan. Vicious. Cruel. Incapable of loving anyone. Was that what he really was?

If he was. He couldn't go back now. He'd been hurt twice and anyway, why would he go back? Rei was a liar. The Chinaman had been playing him all along, which was ironic because Kai had been doing the exact same thing. But instead, he had allowed himself to get wrapped up in the raven-haired character. He had let down his guard, when he knew that it was best to stick to a plan. Best to rule out any emotion. And yet he had fallen. A simple plateau in the original plan. So why did it hurt so much? Why did he refuse to believe that he'd been playing with Rei all along? Because it hadn't been a game. Sure, it had started that way and it was supposed to finish that way. That was how things were supposed to be. He was to succeed and leave the Chinese boy behind. So why had he allowed himself to fall? Why had he become so weak?

Well, never again. As far as Kai Hiwatari was concerned, he'd never let that happen to himself. Ever. He'd never allow such thoughts to contain him any longer. Look what it was doing to him. Tearing him apart. He couldn't make sense of it. He'd always kept cool under pressure. Always. But now it was best to sweep it away. Be done with it. Otherwise, it would consume him and he wouldn't let that happen to him. No way.

He still had a target - an objective. And with no one to hold him back now, he would see it through. His mind would become clear and like the phoenix, he would rise. But where to start. He'd literally ruined all his chances. All his angles were void. He wondered if any of them would talk to him now, not that he cared, but he still needed people if his plan was to succeed.

Lifting his head up, he brought his red hues to the wall before him and scrutinized it, as if a mathematical equation had revealed itself and he was calculating it in his head. He knew what he would have to do. It killed him to even consider such a feat. But if he was to have his freedom, it would need to be done. And as soon as possible.

-

"…And then he's throwing punch after punch after punch and Johnny's just lying there completely defenceless…"

The news of course was everyone's lips again. Most people had witnessed it and for those who hadn't, exaggerated stories were being flung left, right and centre about Kai's sudden outburst. Of course, no one knew the real reason behind it. Most people suspected that Kai had had enough of Johnny, just like most of them had, and had finally given the redhead what he'd deserved. Hardly anyone felt a scrap of sympathy for the Scotsman. His reputation had definitely preceded him. Those who had sympathy for him however, kept quiet, or chatted amongst themselves, while others tried to make real sense of the situation rather than relying on gossip.

"I've never seen Kai so angry before," Oliver had said, surprise in his voice.

Himself, Enrique, Max and Tyson were finishing up in the cafeteria. The blunette was groaning at his now empty plate. He always complained that they never gave them enough.

"Johnny was probably asking for it anyway," Enrique shrugged and leant back into his chair. "You know he's always had a problem with Kai. Jealous, no doubt."

"But for Kai to do that amount of damage?" Oliver pressed. "Something must have provoked him."

Tyson frowned and placed his utensils on his plate. It clattered nosily.

"Kai always acts like he's better then everyone," He stated tediously, placing an elbow on the table and resting his head in his hand. "So who knows? Maybe he just felt like it."

"Get real, Tyson!" The Frenchman said. "Kai's too composed to even consider fighting with someone…"

"…Even if it _is_ someone like Johnny," His lover added on. "The guy was pretty beaten up when I last saw him. He's likely to be on the medical wing for at least a week."

"Needless to say when Johnny gets out, he'll be plotting his revenge,"

"Poor Sap! He's such a glutton for punishment!"

Max, who had remained quiet up until now looked up from his plate and around the room until he clocked on someone familiar. He had been about to wave them over when something grasped his attention that made him recoil. Tyson, who'd noticed the blond's sudden action, followed his gaze.

"Hey, there's Rei and…" His amiable expression fell after that, which caused the entire table to turn around.

Surely, there was Rei himself stood at the cafeteria entrance. He looked very preoccupied even though he was by himself. A hand was rested on his hip and the other kept moving over his right eye. But it was clear for all to see, no matter how many times Rei tried to hide it, because there was an amazing shiner decorating the fringe of his right eye. The bruise was a mixture of black and blue on his beige coloured skin. He noticed them staring immediately and turned away.

"Well…" Oliver finally said. "That explains it."

"Explains what?"

"They had a fight, didn't they?"

"You think so?"

"I know so!" The pretty-boy remarked confidently. "You don't need to see that he's got a black eye to know that. You can see it anyway."

"But Kai wouldn't…

"He beat up Johnny didn't he?"

"It must have been something really bad for them to fall out over," Max sighed.

"Probably even worse then you and Tyson,"

"I'm going to go and talk to him," The blunette said.

He came to a stand and had been just about to leave the table when Rei disappeared from the entrance.

"Maybe you should leave him," Max tugged at his boyfriend's shirt. "He might not be ready to talk."

"All the same, Rei looks awful," Oliver said. "Poor guy. He used to look fruitful. Even when he and Bryan had their disputes."

"Speak of the devil," Enrique nudged and drew their attention towards the entrance again.

Tala, Bryan and Ian had walked in together. The redhead looked particularly smug, which was always bad sign. Bryan looked as blank as usual and Ian was as he was, the same impish look in his eyes. They seemed to lock on immediately with the ones dubbed the _flamboyant_ _duo_. Tala's eyes, for the most, mirrored that of someone bent of revenge. It sent a shiver up Oliver's spine, but he did not flinch. It was always best to keep calm. Especially when the Russians were concerned.

"Don't let them get to you," The Italian placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"I won't,"

-

He hadn't a clue what time it was, but when he glimpsed at his wristwatch, he realised that it was twenty-five past eleven. He should have been home an hour ago, but he'd decided to stay behind and do some paperwork. After all, with the amount of prisoners entering his Wing in particular, there was no cause for error. The men upstairs had been so impressed that he had apprehended the drug dealer that they had decided that he wasn't incompetent at all. That he could handle more responsibility. In fact, F Wing had been promoted in the prison hierarchy now. They were no longer at the bottom anymore, which was a bonus, but it also, meant that he'd have to stay there and ascend if he was to keep the Wing from ever returning to the bottom slot.

Robert Jurgen sipped his forth cup of coffee for the evening. Even though he was drinking excessive amounts of caffeine, he could still feel his eyes drooping; calling forth a well-deserved sleep. He had received quite a few hot flushes this evening for some reason. His head felt as if it was levitating off his shoulders and occasionally his eyes glazed over as he looked at the size ten font on each page.

He had had many late nights previously and just when he thought that he could finally go home, several new inmates had been dispatched and Kai Hiwatari – the lifer – had decided to make a spectacle of himself resulting in a trip to the segregation unit. He wasn't surprised really. When he had first set eyes on Hiwatari, he had seen the fire in his eyes. It would only be a matter of time before he unleashed it upon some poor fool; the poor fool in question being Johnny Macgregor; hotheaded extraordinaire. He had papers to fill out on the pair of them.

Another light-headed feeling swept over him again. He'd been getting a lot of those these days and had resorted to taking tablets to reduce the symptoms. He reckoned that a migraine was coming on. He'd probably need to take a holiday and soon.

Pulling out one of his draws, he ruffled about underneath the many papers and pulled out a small brown bottle. It took him slightly longer to realise that it was empty. Just great.

He stood up from his chair and nearly lost his balance, but grabbed onto the handles to support himself. That had never happened before. He reckoned he was simply hungry, failing to remember the last time he'd had something to eat that day. He missed home cooked meals so much, usually being reduced to bringing in sandwiches, but even they failed to suffice these days. The sizes got smaller and smaller. Maybe a glass of water would do the trick.

Straightening his jacket, he exhaled and walked across his office to the exit. Pulling on the door, he was greeted with the silence of the halls and just outside stood a water dispenser. The container was half full. He took a plastic cup and began filling it up with the liquid substance and brought it to his lips on the way back inside his office. Soon, however, that dizzy feeling swept over him again and he stumbled, clasping onto the doorframe. The cup slipped out of his hand and onto the floor and his vision blurred tremendously.

The soft noise of footsteps could be heard along the hall, though they seemed more like distant echoes to Robert. He could have shouted for aid, but Robert, being as proud as he was, thought nothing off of it. It was simply a bad day. He was tired. He ought to go home and rest. Take a day off. But even still, it felt even more than that.

His temperature rose and he tugged on the collar of his shirt to loosen his tie. No matter what he did however, there still felt a tightness around his throat. This time when the vertigo affected him however, it didn't vanish as quickly. He pushed himself to stand, but stumbled again and his legs gave way. The last thing he heard was the rushing of those footsteps. The floor opened arms for him and so did darkness take hold.

**TBC**


	30. Tears and Joy

**A/N:** I actually do not like the way this chapter turned out, but I have returned nonetheless and things are definitely twisting out of proportion. People are plotting and seeking revenge, while others are suffering at the hands of it. Because of the new "reply" feature, I've replied to you all already and won't need to put them here anymore. So I hope you'll continue to read regardless.

* * *

_Chapter Thirty_

That morning as she strutted to work, there was a skip in her step. She knew full well that there shouldn't have been however. It wasn't right to feel happy at such a time, but she couldn't help it because she knew what was coming to her. Senior Governor Robert Jurgen has been admitted to the hospital. It had been said that he had just collapsed the previous night for reasons unknown and that he would need plenty of time to recover. Apparently, he was still in a coma of some sort, but that only meant one thing. The Senior Governor post was vacant, for at least a few days, possibly even weeks tops and that position was as good as hers. Hilary Tatibana was moving up in the world.

She had done up her hair and fixed her clothes specifically for receiving the honour. She knew she'd get it. She'd been working there the longest out of anyone. She knew the rules and the trade upside-down and inside out. She worked the hardest; even done overtime in the past. They just had to give it to her. She deserved it. And when she got it, she'd definitely start by making a few changes. As far as she was concerned, Robert lacked organisation. That was why he always got himself stressed out. Not to mention that the purple-haired man was way too strict. She'd loosen up a few tight ends, but only if the prisoners deserved it of course. She was determined to be liked, not only her peers, but by the inmates as well. She could see it already. Herself, standing before a congregation of inmates and officers who chanted her name and praised her success. Even inmates like Tyson were fighting to grovel at her feet. She sighed. What a perfect image.

Crossing the blacktop of vehicles and security, she showed her identification and greeted the guards with a cheery "morning". They exchanged puzzled looks at one another, having been used to the same dreary-looking Hilary they saw day in and day out.

She changed into her uniform as if it was the greatest honour a person could ever have. Ideas of future possibilities danced inside her head. When they gave her the position it would most certainly open doors for her. What if she did so well that she was promoted and given Roberts job, or better yet, if she was given a sector of her own. Apparently B Wing was up there already. She could see herself heading a division like that. Or even better, heading the entire prison with the big boys. Not only would that be the greatest achievement ever, but she'd be raking in the money and living the good life, instead of scrounging to pay next weeks electricity bill.

The more she thought, the happier she became.

"How comes your so happy?" A colleague had said to her, to which she had grinned and tapped her nose.

"No reason," She'd shrugged as she'd closed her locker.

She turned on her heel and swaggered out of the room and along the corridor. She was early today. Usually, she was "on time" but she wanted to receive the honour personally.

Soon enough, she was walking along the corridor towards the F Wing. It was silent. Inmates were to be released for their daily activities in twenty minutes. The same twenty minutes in which she would receive her new post. She entered into the staff room and gestured a rather loud greeting to the others. Most once again wondered why she was so happy. A few of the men were sniggering about how she probably got laid and soon enough as everyone was settling in and awaiting the news, a short rotund man with a thick grey moustache walked into the room, balancing himself on a walking stick. Behind him followed two other men, clothed completely in black. But everyone recognised the old man instantly. He was Mr. Henderson. Owner of Stanheld Prison. It was an honour to be in his presence. He cleared his throat and grasped the attention of the entire room.

"As you are all aware," He began. "Senior Governor Robert Jurgen has fallen ill and it is with the utmost condolence that we wish the best of him in his recovery. However, in our time of need, it has come to my attention that we must appoint a new temporary Wing Governor."

The officers exchanged glances with one another liked excited children, no more excited than Hilary herself.

"Now after much deliberation and consideration of Jurgen's opinion of his workers, myself and the board members have come to a decision," Mr Henderson continued. "We are certain that she will do F Wing proud."

That was enough for Hilary to be certain, so much that she stood up.

"…So I would like to introduce to you your new Senior Wing Governess," The two men parted to reveal the woman. "Miss Salima Yamaki."

The room erupted into ovation for her, but Hilary's face dropped and so did she, right back into her seat. Salima stepped forward in what appeared to be a very expensive black suit, the new title pinned to the pocket of her jacket: Senior Governor Salima Yamaki, a proud smile on her face.

It couldn't be. It just couldn't be. Hilary's stomach was folding in on itself. How could they pick her? She'd barely been there a year.

"Based on her previous experience and her ability to be a leader as well as a team player, we feel that she will make an excellent contribution as your Wing Governess," The old man continued after the applause had diminished. "We hope you will show her the same respect as with Mr. Jurgen."

No. This couldn't be happening. She was supposed to be Senior Governor. Not Salima. Not her. After all, Hilary deserved that post; deserved that position. She had put most of her life and effort into working in that place. She should have been Employee of the Month; she should have received the honour. She felt like screaming in her seat; felt like crying and all things emotional. All this time, Salima had been the annoying prickle knowing on her insides and now, she had just rammed herself right through Hilary's heart, right through her happy streak. Her facial expression returned to its sullen demeanour.

_You're always that one step ahead of me. Well you just wait_, she thought to herself, _you'll get yours._

-

"You have done well, Kane," There was a sinister superiority about his voice this time as he sat inside the same grey-coloured room he had been sat in several weeks prior. Even though he was still under close watch by the officers however, it was nice to know that he had one underneath his thumb.

"That's it right! Finished! I'm not doing anything more,"

A smirk.

"Kevin, I can't keep doing this," The man was in a panic. He lowered his voice. "I think they're onto me."

"You're working on D Wing," Came the reply. "No one suspects a thing. Who's going to tell them that it was you who spiked Jurgen's coffee?"

"Shhh! Keep it down!" Kane hissed.

Underneath those familiar dark shades, his eyes were darting to and fro nervously. The officers were outside. They'd be able to hear anything if they pressed their ears up against the door and if they heard that, his cover would be blown and that would be it. He'd be behind bars with the same people that he was supposed to be authority over.

Kevin chuckled.

"Douglas is dead. Jurgen's in hospital. It's a pity you didn't kill him," He said.

"That was not in the job description,"

"You worry too much,"

"That's because there's consequences"

"Never stopped you before"

A sigh.

"Now there's only one person left…"

"Y…you're not serious!"

"Don't worry," Kevin replied. "Once you do this, I promise that you'll be rid of me once and for all."

Another sigh.

"Who is it?" Kane finally said.

"The one who got me into this mess in the first place," Kevin said. "I want you slip something personal to Lee."

-

"I told you so, Rei! And now look at you!"

"You don't even know him,"

"But look what he's done to you," Lee had continued. "And then there's Johnny too."

"Johnny was probably asking for it," Rei had been standing in front of the mirror with a flannel in his hand.

He'd ran it under the cold tap water and squeezed the excess out of it, patting at the wound that had discoloured the skin around his eye. It had been black before. Now it was taking a bluish-purple hue.

"I can't believe your still defending him. I thought this would have been an eye-opener for you," Lee had said, sitting himself on his bed and exhaled. "You're being stubborn, but I know you're not stupid."

That had occurred earlier and now the room as entire darkness save for the lights from the streetlamps that stood within the Prison grounds. Lee was sound asleep opposite him. The other had problems of his own, but they seemed to be dying down. It was never known where Douglas got his final stash and though the guilt relayed heavily on his mind, at least he could rest easy in his sleep. Rei couldn't even do that.

Even now with Kai in the segregation unit, he still thought about it. Still thought about him. Sometimes, he thought Kai deserved to be where he was and other times, he blamed himself for it. If only he'd told Kai from the beginning. If only he'd told Kai about his villages traditions. If only he'd told Kai what had happened with Salima before Ian had told Tala. He would get the little runt back now. Especially as he was under no obligation to help the short Russian anymore. His fists clenched the duvet. This was what he was reduced to now. Wondering "what if?".

To some degree, Lee was right. Why was he still defending him? If he knew Kai, he knew that the stoic individual would hardly be defending him inside the Isolation Chamber. But then, did he really know Kai? After all, the guy had thrown a punch at him and up until then, Rei hadn't thought something like that capable of him. Kai kept his cool. That's how everyone knew him. That's why everyone loved him. He was a mystery. He rarely got angry, but in that fleeting moment when Rei had grown furious at his words…

…_I was just using you_.

He had seen the dormant fire rise in his garnet eyes and then it had happened. Fist had connected to his face and he had been sent flying. He remembered feeling shocked. Horrified. He still did, but it didn't stop him from thinking about Kai. From thinking about all those times in the passed when things had been good and he had reached out to Kai and after a while, Kai had taken his hand and guided him.

It was easy to trick you… 

It was only moments later that Rei realised that he was crying. The tears had fallen long since into the night, but he made no sound as the salty liquid trailed from eyes, along his cheeks and then disappeared into the bed sheets.

_Kai cannot love another, Rei_.

Tala's words came floating back into the depths of his mind. Was that true, also? Was Kai so void of emotion that he could even fake such a feeling? But he had still punched him. Even after what Rei had said. He had to know the truth however. They had both said many things in the passion of fury. Some of the things, Rei wondered, if Kai was regretting. Rei definitely regretted some of his. He wiped away his tears however and breathed, his breath trembling slightly.

Even if it was the last time he'd be in his company, when Kai was released back onto the Wing, he would speak to him and find out for sure. Was Kai really incapable of loving another?

**TBC**


	31. Payback

**A/N:** Yes, twas a giant delay. I'm sorry, but my Internet has been cut off for god knows how long and now I can only use to computers at college. The thing is, I can only get to them on a Friday during my break. I didn't have time to correct this so my apologies again.

* * *

_Chapter Thirty-One_

"The business is officially ruined. Thanks a lot, Tala," Ian's face was a picture of perfect brooding as he sat inside the games room witnessing yet another pool game between the Wing's current champion, Jermaine, and another so and so. He was sat alongside his fellow Russians. Only today, he didn't particularly feel up to expressing his usual smug reputation. This was highly unusual, but his present company purposely failed to acknowledge this. It had to be one of the first times they'd seen Ian admit defeat. It was almost amusing. Tala couldn't help but snigger.

"You're welcome," He responded.

"Kevin was generally the brains of your whole operation anyway," Came Bryan's passive remark.

"So why's he the one down the block then?" Ian glared. He folded his arm childishly.

"He was obviously set up," Tala remarked, one leg folded over the other in his seat. His boyfriend's arm was draped casually around the rim of his chair. "If you get rid of the leader, the whole operation will fall."

"He'll be back,"

"You give him way too much credit, Bryan" The redhead smirked.

"Perhaps," Was the reply.

Tala side-glanced Bryan and narrowed his eyes at him.

"What are you thinking?"

There was a mild silence in which was broken by the Rastafarian potting his third ball. Bryan's facial features remained as flaccid as ever, even as he spoke.

"Kevin may be as annoying as Ian is," He began as Ian's face contorted. "But he started up the trade even before Ian intervened. He's hardly like those do-gooder friends of his."

A pause for thought.

"Maybe you're right," Tala responded. "He was never useful to us anyway."

"That because you don't trust anyone," Ian murmured and shifted in his seat.

Tala heard him perfectly of course, but chose to ignore him. In general, there was some truth to it. They were all like that in some way. Their upbringing had taught them to be cautious and untrusting – except to one another, but there were even sometimes when neither of them could be trusted as well.

Ian slumped his head into his hands and half-heartedly watched as Jermaine potted yet another ball. He'd never really cared for pool or snooker for that matter. Ian was more of a card player. It was much easier to cheat. He found his eyes wondering over the pool table and around the room however. Masses of inmates had gathered after lunch to watch and hopefully participate. Even Tyson was present with his blond counterpart, who were heatedly making out in the corner. It seemed that ever since they'd gotten into each other's good books again, they couldn't keep their hands off one another. It was sickening really. At least Tala and Bryan were discreet about it.

His eyes travelled again and landed on a few other inmates who were huddled around a chessboard – another non-cheatable game. The day seemed completely hopeless and he felt it too. The cogs in his mind had long since started working and even toying with Bryan seemed to be loosing his touch.

"Cheer up, Ian," Tala's voice, though as level as it always was, managed to cut through the noise of the games room and reach his ears. Ian looked up momentarily. "Isn't that what you're always telling me?"

He was greeted with Tala ever befitting smirk. Ian only ever told Tala to cheer up knowing it would piss him off, so it was natural that the redhead intentions were far from the actual meaning. Like Tala however, whenever he was moody, the best cheer up was to take it out on someone else. Little did the short Russian know that his current frame of mind was about to look up.

There was a roar of cheers coming from the crowd surrounding the pool table. Bryan's eyes picked up on something of interest and his voice was nothing more than a whisper to Tala's ears. The redhead followed his lover's gaze and his blue eyes seemed to sizzle with anticipation. Ian's eyebrows furrowed, but he too followed their gaze, which was directed towards the entrance of the room. It seemed that two new characters had made themselves present.

-

"We hardly ever come in here, so why start now?" Oliver fixed a piece of his hair and moved it out of his line of vision.

"The halls are quiet and there's no one to talk to," Enrique replied.

Oliver cocked his head to the side and slid both hands along the collar of the Italian's shirt and began fiddling with the top buttons. He bit his lip.

"We could keep each other _company_,"

Enrique couldn't help but smile at that remark and placed his hands confidently on Oliver's waistline. His boyfriend certainly had a way with words. "Even with the security as tight as it is?"

The Frenchman's face dropped.

"Now Enrique. When have you been one to worry about the _security_?" He gave the other a knowing look and then jerked his head in the direction of the corner. "Tyson and Max seem to have the right idea."

Enrique looked over his shoulder briefly to confirm that indeed to recently reunited couple were wrapped around each other heatedly. Even more so, no one was really paying attention.

He turned his attention back to his lover and drew him in closer so that both their bodies touched. He couldn't' see how he could deny such a pretty face anyway.

"I hope we're not ruining anything," A voice drew both Europeans out of their state of affection, Oliver's face turning whiter than usual at the sound of the voice.

"What do you want, Tala?" Enrique rolled his eyes.

"They were probably planning on making an exhibition of themselves right here anyway," Came the second snide remark.

Ian's natural demeanour was as present as always – it seemed that his biting spirit had returned.

"Why don't you come with us?" Tala's was a statement rather than a request, as Bryan's burly form stepped forward and broke them apart by slinging an arm tightly around both their necks. He forced them out of the room. Oliver's form became rigid although it was Enrique who attempted to fight back. Bryan's arm tightened as he fought.

Tala shot a meaningful look at Ian who nodded mischievously. A sharp object was pointed directly at Enrique's back and the Italian stopped in his conquest for dominance. His air passage tightened and his face became an uncomfortable rouge.

A loud cheer acted as a contrast to the situation as everyone else attention seemed to be diverted elsewhere.

"You'll only…get yourselves…in trouble," He attempted to speak.

"Just keep walking," Even Bryan couldn't help but grin at the pointless attempt to free himself.

Ian's retracted the unknown sharp object as they led the pair along the corridors until they came upon the hall where the vast majority of officers were. A couple stared at them suspiciously. Enrique's mouth opened a few times to speak, but the looks he was receiving from Bryan told him otherwise. He was nothing compared to the size of the arctic Russian and he knew that if he wanted, he could snap Enrique in half.

Within minutes, they found themselves walking directly passed the laundry room and on course to the showers. Tala waltzed in first and Bryan forced the pair inside with a simple push.

There were a few people present already, though most of them sensed the danger and filed out by themselves. Of those that didn't, Tala gave them a simple command.

"Out!"

"Why?" One barked in return. "It's a free country." He was completely bare save for the towel wrapped around his waist.

Ian who had grabbed one of the spare towels and curled it tightly around itself appeared from behind the redhead. He pulled it tightly and lashed it directly at the challenger who swore very loudly upon contact.

"You heard him,"

"Alright already," The stranger looked completely alarmed as he began collecting his items. He stared at each and every one of them with a quizzical look upon his face.

Ian grew annoyed and lashed the towel out a second time.

"Fuck sake!" The stranger yelled again. By now a large red mark became eminent on his skin, but he quickened in his pace and left, but not tripping on the way out.

Ian sniggered and flung the towel on one of the shower-stool doors

"It's been well over a year and still we haven't had the chance to pay you back for humiliating us," Tala's blue eyes gleamed nastily. It was something about those eyes that continued to make Olive speechless.

He backed up against his lover, who placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I doubt you remember correctly Tala, but it was only Ian who was targeted," Enrique retaliated. The youngest Russian glowered, moving his eyes from the Italian to the Frenchman and back again.

"Think of us like a team," Tala continued breaking off into a slow yet menacing pacing. "If you attack one of us, then you attack all of us and anyway," His tone became acidic. "I never really liked you two anyway."

Oliver finally found his voice again. "D…d…don't you think this has gone on for way too long now?"

"Are you saying we should forgive and forget?" Ian snickered.

Oliver's mouth tightened. His lavish skin continued to pale. He'd half hoped that this day wouldn't have come. Usually, he was a rather carefree sort, but the past few months had made him extremely uneasy even though they had regained their social place on the Wing. His breathing was uneven.

"We hardly expect you to forget," A small sigh escaped Enrique lips.

"…Or forgive,"

"Listen," Enrique stepped before his quivering boyfriend. "You've already put Oliver through enough pain, so whatever you're going to do, just leave him out of it."

There was a low chuckle, which ended into a bitter snigger on Tala's part.

"Chivalry died a long time ago, Enrique," Came the response. "Ever since you entered this place." A pause. "But if it's pain you want?"

Bryan didn't need to be told this time. He boldly stepped forward and wrapped his hand around the neck of the Italian, gripping it harshly. Oliver could only watch in horror as that familiar reddish colour adopted Enrique's face and the Italians hands futilely endeavoured to pry the hand away from his neck. Bryan's hand only tightened more.

"Leave him alone!" Oliver suddenly pleaded. "It's not his fault!"

Bryan's grip didn't budge.

"You'll kill him! Is that what you want!"

"He'll live," Ian spoke. "Even Bryan can restrain himself…_sometimes_."

"I have to wonder what you ever saw in him, Ian," Tala voiced.

"I often ask myself the same question,"

He could hear Enrique struggling, see him out of the corner of his eye and it was tearing him apart. A tear slipped out of the corner of his eye and he closed his eyes tightly as if trying to will back the tears. He wanted to do something; wished he was just as strong as Bryan, but he knew it would be no use, not with two of them watching him carefully and yet they were taunting him; taunting them both. They had absolutely no shame.

"It's because you were easy," Oliver's face reddened. "Stupid. All I needed was someone to pin them on and you were perfect. New. Naïve to think that a guy like you would ever have a chance with someone like me."

A hand smacked across the side of his face relaying Ian's fury on the end of it and he reeled back and sent another blow flying. It had to be the first time that any of them had seen Ian react this way as the Russian was naturally calm and generally smug. If Ian had a sore spot, it had just revealed itself.

"Calm down, Ian," Tala's cool collected voice rang out. "Or you'll scar his _pretty_ face."

Another snicker, as the creak of the entrance suddenly revealed itself. Tala didn't turn around, but simply said. "We're busy. Come back later."

There was a patter of footsteps on the floor and the door closed back, but there was no indication that the person had retreated.

Ian turned to see who the stranger was and his current angry demeanour vanished.

"Drop him!" Came the command.

Tala turned his head to see that standing in the doorway was the one and only Kai Hiwatari dressed completely in a grey tracksuit. He looked rundown, but resilient.

**TBC**


	32. The Beginning of the End

_Chapter Thirty-Two_

Bryan's lavender hues narrowed at the stranger who stood in the doorway, meeting the less than passive gaze of his ex-comrade and his lover's ex-boyfriend. He dug what little nails he had into Enrique's flesh unconsciously and the Italian struggled against the force, feeling the air passage of his windpipe close up even more. His eyes were slowly glazing over, his hands loosing their grip as he lost his fighting power, but he would not die. Not in front of Oliver, who was biting back the tears that were threatening to slip from his own eyes and along his rosy cheeks. His head, which had been turned away in the direction that Ian had slapped it, partially afraid to watch his boyfriend's suffering and partially afraid of breaking down, had slowly retired to meet the gaze of the one known as the Legend also. He had never gotten a chance to speak to the other Russian – had often thought against it thinking he was just like the others – but now more than ever, he was thankful for the interception – even though he knew it was probably not for the benefit of saving them.

"Why?" The pale-faced Russian retorted to the command.

"I didn't know you had a taste for Europeans," Ian sniggered. He soon regretted after receiving a brief, but mortally wounding glare from the stoic character.

Tala stepped forward boldly and folded his arms. "This has nothing to do with you, Kai," He said crudely.

Kai's garnet eyes moved from Tala to the adolescent struggling in Bryan's grip. The victim had obviously lost any fight he had in his and his face was turning an unusual blue.

"If you've reduced yourself to toying with a corpse, then you're already more pathetic than I thought" His voice was hollow, but the meaning was clear.

It made Oliver shrink even more. They had already allowed the claw of defeat to cross them once, and as far as he was concerned, they'd already been paid back a crucial blow by Tala. What more could they endure and what more could Tala dish out?

The corners of Tala's lips curled upwards nonetheless.

"I think it's fun," He responded bitterly, sending a chill up Oliver's spine. "Of course, you're in no position to be calling _me_ pathetic," The smile broadened. "How's Rei?"

Kai's lips tightened.

"Enlighten me, Kai," Tala continued. "Why are you here?"

There was a short pause. "I have a proposition for you," Was the response.

"And what makes you think we'll except?"

"Because," Kai began. "You crave freedom."

A thick red eyebrow rose and Ian exchanged looks with Bryan. Oliver, in the meantime, ran his eyes about the room. There was no possible escape route and Enrique was still tied up. Bryan's hand had not moved at all, though Enrique found that he could breath now, but only just.

"You're planning to escape again, aren't you?"

Kai said nothing and Tala's laughter, as sinister as it was, filled the four corners of the room. "You're a fool. No one can get out of Stanheld. Not even you,"

"I've done it before…

"…And Spencer died because of it,"

Again Kai's lips tightened.

"You know, I've been waiting for this day," The redhead continued. "The day when Kai Hiwatari would come crawling back, begging to be reaccepted again."

This time Kai's lips curled. "I think you've misunderstood," He said. "I may be asking something of you, but it does not mean I respect you now," Tala's facial expression stiffened and Kai's smugness diminished. "This will be a formal arrangement. Nothing more."

"What if we decline?" Bryan's voice soared through the air again.

"You won't," Kai said confidently.

He then turned on the heel of his trainer and sauntered out of the room casually.

Silence befell the bathroom for a short while and then Bryan's grip on Enrique's neck loosened and then removed itself. Enrique wolfed down a mouthful oxygen and began panting repeatedly, running his hands over his neck as if reacquainting himself with it. The time that he'd nearly seen his life flash before his eyes had guaranteed the arrival of a nasty bruise that was developing ever so slowly. Oliver, exhaled dramatically, after realising he'd been holding his own breathe and the arctic Russian met his frightened gaze, glaring disapprovingly. It was Tala's voice that commanded them however.

"Out. We'll deal with you later,"

Without hesitating, the Frenchman grabbed onto his lover's arm and pulled him towards the exit, slipping passed the Russian's quickly and silently, avoiding any eye contact whatsoever. Ian followed them to the door and called out to them as they hastened along the winding corridor. "You're not safe, you know. Not yet!"

Bryan approached Tala and stood at his side, registering his boyfriend's thoughtful look instantly.

"You're considering it?"

A small silence followed for recognition.

"Perhaps, Bryan,"

"But why?" Ian said as he slipped back into the room. "I thought you hated Kai."

It made perfect sense to decline him really. Ever since Kai's arrival, Tala's main focus had been to get back at him, as the feeling had been vice versa. Had it been Ian, then he would have most certainly declined, but one might have said that Ian was in now way as intelligent as the slender Russian. One thing was certain however, Ian didn't hate Kai. He found his feud with Tala amusing.

In the meantime, the redhead closed his eyes and smiled knowingly to himself.

"The bastard knows me too well,"

-

"King me," Max beamed after he'd placed his checker on the square at Rei's end of the Draughts boards. He'd already had one of his Draughts pieces 'kinged' earlier and had taken a least half of Rei's pieces. The Chinaman was crumbling.

"I'm never going to get the hang of this," Rei replied, moving a piece of his hair out of his line of vision. He searched the entire board. Usually, he was good at board games; average at Chess, a pro on Connect 4, but today he seemed slightly off.

He half-heartedly placed one of the pieces he'd caught earlier off of Max and placed it on top of the selected piece in which his opponent had managed to weave to his side of the board. Now it'd be able to move over two places instead of one. Just great.

"It's easy," The blonde's smile was blinding. "I used to play it all the time back home."

"Heh," The Chinese boy's response was once again half-hearted.

His mind was elsewhere - had been for a longest - on his ex-lover. He wondered what time in the segregation unit would do to him. Whether, it would change him for the better or for the worst. He knew Kai as the thoughtful type, although he didn't show it. He appeared intimidating, but deep down he wasn't at all. He was simply difficult to understand and even more difficult to identify with. Would he really allow Rei to speak with him when he got out?

A blurred image suddenly surfaced before him and it took Rei a while to realise that it was Max's hand waving in front of him. He looked up at his opponent, slightly startled.

"Earth to Rei!" The blond said. "You're move!"

Rei shook his head and apologised for his sudden lapse and looked over the board. Everything looked to him as it had been before. One of his pieces was trapped in the corner and another was looking to get captured very soon.

"Rei Kon!" Came the voice over the ruckus.

The aforementioned looked up at the mention of his name and noticed that the games room was no longer solely occupied by inmates. Stood in the doorway were two officers; one male, one female; whom he wasn't sure he'd seen around before. His first notion was that they were new to the force, but then why would they be coming for him? He hadn't done anything wrong…

Unless…

Ian.

And yet, it had only been once. He had already disturbed his relationship with Kai. What more could he want? The dealer couldn't still have it in for him? And even if he did, telling tales just didn't seem like Ian's style.

Sighing, he came to a stand nonetheless and shrugged apologetically at Max, before making himself known to the officers. The male sighted him first and then addressed him. A pair of dark shades adorned his face.

"Someone wishes to see you," He stated. "Follow us!" There was something snooty about the way he talked that reminded Rei of their hospitalised Senior Governor. He was tempted to ask who it was, but thought against it, reckoning that they wouldn't tell him anyway.

The female officer followed behind them and within moments, they came before the gates that led off the wing.

"Officer Reinhart will lead you to the Medical Wing from here," The man indicated, while shuffling with his keys and opening the gate.

"Medical Wing?"

"Yes. The _Medical_ Wing,"

Rei was well aware that he was being patronising, but let it slide, as he always did, being the calm, somewhat centred individual that he was.

He had never been called to the hospital Wing before and it worried him considerably. Kai's return had already made him feel low already. The bruise he had received from him well over a couple of weeks ago was slowly healing and the colour slowly returning. The physical pain was non-existent, but the emotional impact was still as vibrant as ever – the continuous nights of crying to himself had seen to that.

The remaining officer led him through the gates and they made a left and travelled along an unusual corridor that was painted white. Within moments, he had wondered through a set of swinging doors and passed by an empty hospital room in which the bed sat inside looked as if it had been recently vacated. Rei moistened the dryness in his throat as he passed by a second room. An aged man, who he was sure he'd seen on the twos days before was sleeping motionlessly with a drip hooked up to his wrist. Rei's heart pounded in his chest as he approached the final room at the end of the corridor and peered through the window. His lips parted as his eyes widened dramatically.

"He's been calling for you," The officer whispered somewhat sympathetically, as Rei stood himself in the doorway, staring down at the frail form of his best friend. Lee.

He hesitated, the situation slowly taking root. The other Chinese character looked extremely feeble. His skin was pale and brittle, his hair lifeless and dull and his eyes sunken and bloodshot. The heart monitor was beeping steadily and when he looked up and realised it was Rei standing in the doorway, he tried to smile, but his eyes furrowed in some sort of discomfort. Rei was at his side at an instant and knelt at his friend's bedside, just as the officer shut the door behind him, granting them some privacy. It took Rei a while to realise it, but Lee was trembling.

"W…what…happened?"

Lee opened his mouth to speak, but it turned into a brief coughing fit, making Rei feel even more powerless to do anything. He could tell it was far from a common cold. Back in their village, there were mild remedies for such things, but here, at Stanheld, in the modern world, everything was different.

It was when the coughing subsided that Lee attempted to speak again, but his voice was hoarse.

"…Never…felt like this…before," He chuckled and attempted another smile and Rei smiled back at him, though his eyes glistened with worry.

This time it took Rei a while to speak, even though he'd opened his mouth. "How did you…what did…you were alright this morning…weren't you?"

He hadn't seen his friend that morning, having woken up minutes after the door had been opened. He'd found himself sleeping in longer and often missing Lee, who still retained his usual early morning rise.

"…Truthfully…I felt…sick…since yesterday," Lee murmured.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Thought I could…" He struggled to shift his position. "…Handle it."

"You were always stubborn,"

"Heh…maybe it's…contagious,"

They laughed, though Lee's, was thin and croaky. The beeping of the machine hastened for a short while and then afterward, he looked short of breath. He'd never seen Lee look so. Even with a cold, he was usually endeavouring to do more. He'd never been confined to a hospital bed and neither had he himself. They were soldiers.

"They…think I'm," He took a deep breath. "Taking drugs."

"What!"

"Yeah…"

Silence.

"But you…"

"…Isn't it obvious?"

A pause for thought.

"…He got me…didn't he?"

"…Who?" Rei's brows furrowed.

"…Kevin,"

"No! But he's…"

"…Selfish…conniving…"

"But he wouldn't.."

"…Been in here long enough to be taught…the ways of the trade," The beeping hastened once more. "He's…forgotten…everything we've been…taught."

Rei was still in disbelief. It made sense and yet it had to be some mistake. Kevin was crafty and somewhat Ian-like, but was he really capable of putting a friend – a brother – in such a condition.

"I just can't believe…

"BELIEVE IT, REI!" Lee's voice boomed.

The beep of the monitor hastened for just a moment and all in all, it caught Rei off guard, but it was only now that he was really looking at him. His friend looked even more discontent then before. The blood had now rushed to the surface of his skin, making him look far from pale and a layer of condensation was thin, yet noticeable upon his skin.

"Lee, are you…alright?"

A pause for breath.

"I'm…fine…"

"You're not," He got up and made to press the 'personal aid' button that lay lodged at the top of the bed, but he felt Lee's hand, trembling as it was, grip the hem of his clothes.

"Don't," He pleaded. "I'm…as good as…d…

Lee's grip slackened and slipped from its grasp. His eyes suddenly rolled into the back of his head and he fell forwards, lifelessly. It was Rei's swift thinking that saved him from even more damage as he used himself as a means of support, Lee's head lolling motionless on his shoulder.

"Lee! LEE!" Rei yelled. "HELP! HELP!"

He heaved his fallen friend back onto the surface of the bed, but the heart monitor had ceased its beeping, droning onwards like broken melody. Suddenly, the door behind him flew open, making way for Officer Reinhart and behind her two doctors.

"Out of the way! Out of the way!" One of them said rudely, pushing passed the astounded Rei.

Everything was happening so quickly, that he hadn't the time to register simply one of the emotions rushing through his system. A nurse had slinked into the room also.

"Get him out of here!" He heard the doctor yell again.

"Come on, Rei," Officer Reinhart attempted to clasp his arm, but he twisted himself out of her grasp. "Don't be difficult!"

He wanted to be there. He wanted to know what it was they were going to do to help his friend. Lee would have wanted him there, but being a prisoner had its many boundaries.

"NOW!" The doctor yelled again.

This time when Reinhart reached for him, he went willingly; his body tense as if he were walking to his death.

It was later on in the evening when he found out the news. Lee was dead.

**TBC**

**A/N:** For the record, Draughts is the English equivalent to Checkers.


	33. Guy Talk

**A/N:** Very short somewhat semi-important chapter. I'm slightly distracted with all the exams and homework I've been having. Not to mention that I'm ready to kick back for a bit and have some fun outside of work. I turn the eighteen on Monday.

* * *

_Chapter Thirty-Three_

"_We need a **bigger** distraction this time,"_

"We needed a bigger distraction the last time," 

"_Perhaps we're thinking too small,"_

"_No, no…what we **really** need is a better escape route,"_

"_There are no **known** escape routes,"_

"_Then we've got ourselves a problem,"_

"Not necessarily… 

Kai recapped parts of the conversation he had listened to earlier that day, while in the showers with his Russian confederates. Ian had slipped him a message telling him that they were to meet in the showers that morning, when it was quiet to discuss matters. He had known that Tala wouldn't have wanted to pass up such an offer, especially when he and the others had another fourteen years to go before their official release.

Like always, Kai had been fairly quiet, only speaking when he wanted to and now and again to correct anything stupid that was purposed. The first meeting had been rather pointless really. They were a small group and in order to be successful, they would have to include extras. To force others to comply would be the wrong way of going about it, because no matter the circumstance, people seemed to enjoy revenge.

Somehow, it seemed the only way that was present and with the events that occurred, he wondered if anyone would conform freely – not that it bothered him much. After all, he had escaped once by himself before. It could be done again.

He heard the creak of the door and suspected that it was probably either one of his roommates coming to retrieve something. His eyes remained closed, but he did not hear the usual cheerfulness of Max or Tyson's usual comments about him lingering around in the dark. He didn't even hear the creak of the door when it usually closed behind them either. So immediately, he gathered it was a stranger.

"What do you want?" He said casually after a few seconds.

The person did not reply at first. He was sure he could detect some uncomfortable shuffling. The person then cleared their throat.

"Can we talk?"

Kai's garnet eyes opened. At the angle he was laid, it made them appear as nothing more than small slits. His facial expression remained stern, though his lips thinned slightly as he set his gaze upon the familiar Chinese garments, until he met with those brown eyes.

"We have nothing to discuss,"

"…That's not true," Rei murmured, pushing the door to a close with the palm of his hand. There was a brilliant amount of unease in his manner, as well as the fact that a small amount of fatigue was prominent on his face.

Kai's eyes moved from Rei and onto the wooden boards that held the above mattress in its place. He shifted slightly, but he did not dismiss Rei, nor did he leave the room himself.

Rei cleared his throat again and edged into the room, seating himself on Tyson's bed.

"Lee passed away yesterday," He said softly. His golden eyes moved to the floor in recognition.

The Russian simply grunted coldly. Rei's friend had never done him any favours, nor had he spoken to the individual before. All Kai had known of Lee was that he had been highly against their relationship when it had began as well as being opposed to the idea of homosexuality anyway.

Rei moistened the dryness in his throat and Kai rolled his eyes.

"I know you didn't come here simply to make small talk, Rei," He said directly. "So why don't you stop wasting my time,"

A sigh.

"I want to put the past behind us," Rei began. "…I know you'll never believe me if I try to explain again, but I truly never meant to hurt you…" He paused. "…Nor do I think you wanted to hurt me either."

Kai snorted.

"You're proud, Kai, but I think I know you better now…

"…You know nothing about me,"

"I may not know everything, but…I mean…you told me the story of your past and…well…I guess I thought you'd learnt to…trust me…" Rei looked up at Kai again. "Well…am I right?"

"I trust no one,"

Rei smirked. "You see, that's where I think you're wrong. You may like to think you are, but I don't think you're completely void of emotion,"

This time Kai sat upright, swinging his legs onto the floor and coming to a stand. "You're boring me," He said in the process and began to head for the door.

"Just what are you running from?" Rei stood also.

The Russian stopped with his hand on the knob. Maybe he was running. But he was certain it was for the right reasons.

"It's better this way," Kai murmured vaguely and then even quieter. "…I'll never get attached again." And he pulled the door open and sauntered through it, leaving Rei behind.

The halls were alive with the buzz of inmates as usual. As usual, some were talking or partaking in innocent or not so innocent card games. Others were loitering and eating snacks. He noticed Ian slipping out of his dorm room with Bryan close behind. The lavender-haired Russian jerked his head at him, gesturing for him to come over and no sooner had he reached him, he heard the familiar call out to him.

"I'm not giving up on you, Kai," Rei's voice had sauntered to his ears over the crowd, his golden-hues strong and forthright as he stared at the Russian.

Bryan narrowed his eyes and Ian sniggered.

"What's that about?" He enquired curiously.

Kai stared at the retreating form of his former lover.

"Don't worry about him,"

-

"Really!"

"Yeah! It's true. We heard it with our very own ears. Kai is planning to escape," Oliver's face was simply beaming as it often did when he was dishing out valuable gossip and his receivers were hanging on his every word, as far as Tyson, Max and Kenny would go.

"I think he's being irrational," Kenny offered his logical opinion.

"No way! Kai's onto something," Tyson intercepted. "Didn't he get out before?"

"Maybe so, but this is Stanheld, Europe's greatest prison facility," Kenny continued. "Ever since that fault in 1996, it's become extremely stringent, so much that people from all over the world are sent here,"

"Well, he _is_ enlisting the help of Tala and the others," Enrique added from his casual position upon the lower bunk. "They've probably got connections."

Tyson fingered his cheek, one of the few ideas he rarely acquired, popping into his head.

"D'you reckon they'll want any outside help?"

"Don't even think about it, Tyson,"

"Yeah," Max said. "I agree with Kenny. You'll only get yourself in trouble."

"And you know what those Russian's are like," Oliver continued, a brief memory of his previous run in with Tala, bypassed his mind's eye.

"They'll probably want to work _alone_,"

"…But still, what if they're successful?" Tyson pressed. "And I helped in some way…or even better…escaped too?"

"You're not thinking of leaving me, are you?"

Tyson was met with Max's big blue bashful eyes, and Enrique smirked, while Oliver sniggered.

Snaking an arm around his waste, Tyson pulled the blond towards him. "Now you know I could never leave you,"

"Yeah! He's just thinking of the _bigger_ picture," Enrique sneered and the room erupted into fits of laughter.

Johnny, who had been resting on his bunk since that very morning glared.

"You mind keeping it down!" He yelled at them.

Personally, he would have preferred that his roommates not invite the others, but these days he didn't seem to get a say in the matter. People had lost their respect for him – though in some cases there had been none to begin with – and in turn, they treated him like shit. And it was all that Hiwatari's doing. He'd get the Russian back some day, but that didn't mean he liked hearing about him.

Oliver screwed up his face, creating a mock-scared expression that made him appear even more feminine than usual.

"You could always leave, you know," Enrique said.

"This is my room too,"

Oliver tutted. "Are you still brooding?"

"Hey, leave him alone," A pause. "I'd be upset to if I'd been given the once or _twice_ over by Kai," Tyson sniggered and everyone else doubled over again, some a little less obvious about it then others.

The redhead death-glared them and turned on his side. His facial wounds were healing, though his arm remained in the cast that he had been allocated. A large plaster was strapped across his left cheek and a few cuts and bruises adorned here and there. He was more mentally scarred then anything.

"You were always taunting Kai anyway," Enrique said over the noise, as it diminished.

"Well, it's normal Johnny-logic," Oliver inputted. "He simply didn't _like_ him,"

"Well Kai isn't the most likable of people, is he?" The blue-haired Japanese placed his hands behind his head. He was seated comfortably on the opposite bunk directly underneath the Scotsman, with Max at his side.

"I have to agree with you there,"

"Talk about cagey,"

"And grumpy,"

"But Rei managed to get in there,"

"Didn't last very long though, did it?"

"I bet it was something to do with Tala,"

"Yeah! He's been even more miserable than usual,"

"But not of recent…

"Ah, whatever's going, we'll just have to wait and see,"

**TBC**


	34. Chewing the Fat

**A/N:** Excuse the lateness. I forgot to bring my floppy disc in on the friday.

_Chapter Thirty-Four_

As he wondered through the hall of the Wing, people seemed to move out of the way on cue, as if he had told them so with his eyes. He had never before noticed just how much of an impact he had on people. They watched him like a mouse does a cat and scurried away at the first sign of danger. He had just come from the library however and struck up a very one-sided deal, so he wasn't at all surprised that they stared at him with mistrust. After all, Bryan trusted no one himself…almost.

He found himself feeling very miserable these days even though he should have been thrilled to be escaping from the hellhole that was Stanheld. They'd be on the run of course, until they were able to make it to a country that hadn't heard of them for them to change their identities. But it was the thrill of being on the run that he liked. Hard work paid off in the end and after years of having to work under Boris and Voltaire, he should have been looking forward to his freedom. But something about it was holding him down.

When he found his dorm room, he pushed open the door to see Ian lain across his bed, while Tala was washing his hands in the small sink provided. The redhead looked up first, but his look softened instantly at the sight of his lover. Closing the door, he took up a seat on the bed opposite Ian, who sat up immediately, looking rather uneasy with the new presence in the room.

"Did you do it?" Tala asked, as he shook the excess water off his hands and wondered over to the arctic Russian.

Bryan nodded.

"I knew that computer nerd would comply," Tala's lips curled into that familiar smirk of his as he set himself next to Bryan.

"So we've got the camera's set," Ian piped up and swung his somewhat short legs onto the ground. "What else?"

"We need a distraction," said Bryan.

"Isn't Kai taking care of that?" Tala asked.

"So he says," Bryan murmured.

Deep down, he was becoming annoyed at the mention of that name and he hadn't really found out why until recently.

"Well, I doubt it'll be hard to find one," The youngest Russian said. "The entire wings knows about our plans now."

"What!" Tala screwed up his face. He looked as if he were about to reach out and grab Ian by the neck.

"It's not my fault," Ian said defensively, shuffling along the bed towards the door. "They just found out and anyway, none of the goons have any idea about it". A pause. "I reckon it's Oliver and Enrique's doing. They don't know how to keep their mouths shut."

"I don't see why not. We never told them to keep it a secret and we've been so busy with the operation that we haven't had time to pay them a visit," Tala justified.

"We could always pay them a visit before we go," Ian said hopefully.

"Nah! I think we've had our fun," The redhead said, making Ian's optimism vanish. "They've been conquered already."

There was a small silence in the room before Ian stood up. "Well, in that case, all we have to do is pack." He stretched his arms before heading to the door. "I'm going for lunch. You coming?"

"I'm not hungry," said Bryan.

Tala stared at his boyfriend quizzically and then jerked his head at Ian, indicating for him to leave.

"Suit yourself," The navy-haired Russian said and departed from the room.

Tala rose from his seat. "Okay Bryan, what's going on?"

The burly adolescent remained as he was, staring into the floor as if trying to dig a hole through the surface. If Tala didn't know any better, he'd say that his lover was sulking.

"You've been even more moody then usual,"

"…And you haven't?" Bryan suddenly said.

Tala stared down at the other and narrowed his eyes slightly, making his eyes appear like tiny icicles. He wasn't sure if it was supposed to be a stabbing comment or not, but he let it slide.

"Perhaps, but I suppose we're all entitled to one, once in a while,"

"My point exactly,"

A sigh pursed from the redhead's lips. He'd forgotten how stubborn Bryan could be and so he bent down in front of him and tried to meet his gaze. Bryan's eyes were their usual arctic thunder, as if something was troubling him. In the past, it was very rare that you saw such things in Bryan, but that had been before the pair had gotten together. Often, Tala reckoned he was battling with emotions that he'd never had before.

"I know what you're thinking," He said.

Bryan raised an eyebrow.

"You don't trust him and I don't blame you,"

"Is that so?"

"We both have a lot of pride, Bryan…

"…You tossed yours aside a while ago,"

"What's the supposed to mean?"

Bryan's face stiffened, along with his fists.

A thousand different thoughts were circling around in his mind, all leading towards the same thing.

"I know you don't like him and to be honest, I don't much either…

"Don't you?"

Tala raised his eyebrow this time.

"I was surprised when you agreed to his terms, but now I'm piecing things together and it all makes sense,"

"What makes sense?"

"You still have feelings for him,"

"What!"

Bryan stood up. He'd seen the way Tala had behaved. Just when things had been getting back to normal, Kai Hiwatari had clicked his fingers and Tala had come running back. It had mainly been them two who had planned the escape. Though Kai had many contacts, he was quite the strategist; so much, that Bryan's own input seemed scarce.

He couldn't say he'd be happy spending the next fifteen years behind doors, but spending the next fifteen years on the run with Kai Hiwatari as the head, didn't sound like his cup of tea.

Tala, who had now come to a stand, met Bryan gaze, as he tried to search for any signs of disbelief. "You don't believe that,"

Bryan's expression hardened. "Ian told me to reason behind your outburst a couple of months ago,"

"And you choose to believe _him_ over me?"

"I believe what I see,"

"Okay…I know I've been a little _preoccupied_ over these passed months, but I know I no longer have any feelings for Kai,"

"You can't be sure," Bryan averted his eyes.

"But I am," Tala reached a hand to Bryan face and turned it towards him. "I've never been more sure of anything before. Don't you remember? It was you who was there for me all along, even after Spencer's death and then again when they moved us here. Forget about Kai. He's only a military convenience. And as soon as we're shot of this place, we won't need him any longer".

Just then, the door to the dorm opened wide and Tala retrieved his hand ready to reprimand the intruder of their intimate moment. His usual scowl intensified when he saw who it was. For the person was none other than Tyson Kinomiya, a large grin on his somewhat chubby face. The Japanese ignored the looks his was receiving from the Russians.

"So," He whispered. "I hear you guys need a distraction."

-

Johnny McGregor was furious and that anger had been building up for some time now. He had been out cold for approximately twenty-four hours after the account with Kai to which he remember waking up thinking that his skull must have cracked in two and that his limbs were non-existent. What was worse was that when he had been released back onto the wing, things were even worse than they had been before.

As a Scotsman, his pride had been severely tarnished and with it his reputation. He'd seen the snickering, even heard some of the whispered comments as he'd walked by. Kai had given him a beat down and what was more was that he deserved it. This was all wrong of course. Kai had bumped into him, just like the Russian had a tendency of doing. They couldn't expect Johnny just to take that. After all, Johnny had morals. He knew right from wrong and bumping into somebody deserved an apology. He was the innocent one in all of this and yet nobody could see it but him.

Everyone had this idea that Johnny had provoked the so-called 'legend' of the F Wing and had been doing so for some time. But the difference between Johnny and everyone else was that Johnny wasn't blind. Kai acted like he wasn't milking the attention for everything its worth, but deep down Johnny knew what he was like. Kai simply turned a blind eye, but all the same, he was simply encouraging it. And yet, no story had been divulged about his time on the run. No great feats. No grand triumphs. The guy was nothing at all. And in the heat of the moment, when Kai had lost it, everyone had seen his true colours and yet still no one seemed to bat an eyelid. But Johnny was smarter. More cunning. And he would have his moment and send Kai Hiwatari so far down into the segregation unit, that he'd been screaming for air.

His personal officer was leading him along one of the familiar corridors of the prison that led towards the F Wing staff room. With the sling on his arm and the vague limp in his step, they hadn't much to worry about regardless. But the Scot had pressed that he had some very interesting news to tell the Senior Wing Governor and only the Senior Wing Governor. After much persuasion, they had decided to let him proceed, so when they approached the staff room, they made a swift left towards one of the door further along with the words 'Senior Wing Governor" printed boldly on the glass screen. They stopped and the officer knocked upon the door.

From inside the room, something dropped and then the voice of the temporary Wing Governor stated, "Who is it?"

"Parker, ma'am," The officer responded. "I have an inmate who wishes to speak to you."

Something else shuffled around inside the room. "Send him in," Came the response and the officer opened the door and Johnny wondered inside. The door was closed behind him.

He looked around the office. The last time, he had been in there, was when Jurgen had had a go at him from getting into a fight with another inmate. Johnny had won that one and got out of it with a simple black eye, but that hadn't stopped him from receiving a warning. The officer however had been much neater, save for the papers and files on the desk. Now, it looked the complete opposite. The filing cabinet had several of its compartments spread out on the floor with files hanging out of it. The bin had toppled over with its contents spewed on the floor. A lamp was falling on its side and the entire desk was made completely out of papers with no organised conduct at all. Salima was sat in the Governor's chair, her big red hair in slight disarray. When she looked up, she looked less than impressed.

"What is it, Johnny?" She said. "Make it quick. I have a subsequent engagement and as you can see, I'm very busy."

"So I see," The redhead taunted. He figured he might as well make it quick anyway. His shared room with Oliver and Enrique was cleaner than this.

Salima gave him a disapproving look.

"I just thought you'd like to know that there's going to be a breakout,"

"What!"

"Yeah! Hiwatari and the others are planning to escape,"

The female Governor looked at Johnny, hard. "I hope you're not lying to me. I know you've always had it in for Kai,"

"So maybe I do," responded Johnny. "But that doesn't mean I'd lie about this. Hiwatari's going to try and escape. Three days from now. And you better be ready for it"

**TBC**


	35. The Final Lock Up

**A/N:** There was an exam week last week, so I hadn't time to write this until this week. I thought it would be best seeing as I have exams next week too. You're in for a real treat. I think this is my longest chapter yet. I felt I had a lot to put into this chapter. Tying up loose ends and what not. Oh, and a bit of news for all you faithful readers out there. The next chapter is the final one. (gasp)

* * *

_Chapter Thirty-Five_

When the redhead was ushered through the gates again, a broad smile lay brilliant upon his slightly freckled face. And though he was wounded and therefore weaker than normal, the Scotsman felt as if he were equivalent to a World Champion. In fact, he was feeling so self indulgent that it seemed he was failing to notice the looks he was receiving. Especially one in particular, although the stranger seemed to blend in with the developing crowds of inmates alike.

Rei watched him intently, his golden eyes more narrow then they had ever been. He didn't hate Johnny and neither was he intended to glare at him either. He was simply trying to piece together the jigsaw puzzle, which he was sure was beginning to structure itself. But rather than a puzzle, it was more like a game of chess. Everyone had a place on the board, making their moves, standing in place of others and plotting their next move. And it was dangerous. No one knew who was going to fall first.

"What are you looking at, Kon?" The voice withdrew him from his thoughts and he realised that he hadn't taken his eyes off of the redhead. They'd seemed to unconsciously follow him, even without Rei's say-so. He blinked and then shook the sense back into his head.

"Nothing,"

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" pressed Johnny. His smug expression had now switched to its defence, where his violet eyes glistened angrily.

"Give it a rest, Johnny," Rei retorted. He folded his arms over his chest and leaned his shoulder up against the wall. "No one's out to get you!"

Johnny's lips thinned. It was perhaps that he had taken the remark as a sly form of sarcasm or he was just being his usual self.

"Yeah, well I'm doing you a favour, so you'd _better_ be grateful,"

"What are you talking about?"

"Hiwatari that's who. He ain't getting out of here, that's for sure. He's going down. Big time!"

Johnny's smile returned with a vengeance as he carried on passed Rei to wherever he was headed and again Rei's gaze followed him. He'd had a sinking suspicion that he was up to something and now he had a pretty good idea of what. Lawfully, Johnny had probably done the right thing, but unfortunately for him, Rei couldn't let that happen. Not now.

-

Salima was at her wits end. She couldn't be sure that Johnny was telling the truth. After all, she knew Johnny's reputation well and though he was unpopular with the inmates, he was even more unpopular with the staff. She had heard that a while back, he had gotten himself down the block because he had lost his temper and punched one of the officers. He had also, threatened a few. She reckoned that was perhaps the reason he had gotten himself locked up in the first place. And then there was his situation with Kai. But though Johnny was a troublemaker, she couldn't help but think that it was all true. Johnny couldn't be that bad to lie about something like that. But what if she was wrong? What if this was some sort of ploy?

She couldn't even think straight. Her heart was thumping inside her chest. How would she go about organising this? Bring Kai back down the block again? No. She couldn't do that. Because he wouldn't have even done anything yet. Or, she could nail them on the night. But what if that failed? What if they escaped? The Board of Governors and Robert Jurgen would certainly have her head for that. And her job too. So much to consider. So much to think about. So little time. The breakout was supposed to be the very next day.

Well, she wasn't in this alone. Or at least she wasn't supposed to be. She had a whole team of officers at her disposal. Roughly a dozen to be exact. The next briefing would be at lunch. She would tell them then and they would just have to give her their opinions. Just because she'd been promoted, didn't mean she wasn't still one of them. Even though she had had to miss nights out to focus on paperwork, while Jurgen was away. They were still friends, weren't they? They wouldn't think any different of her. She sighed. She needed a drink. A strong drink.

Lunch was coming to an end and she hadn't even realised the time until the final ten minutes approached. She hadn't even eaten yet, too focused on paperwork and what she had just heard. But before she could even draw out the sandwich that she had stashed inside her bag, there came another rap on the office door. Salima gasped at the sound.

"Who is it?" She said crossly. She hadn't meant it to sound like that at all. It was definitely the stress catching up on her.

"Ma'am. We have another inmate to see you," The officer spoke.

"Another?" She plonked herself in the giant black chair and leant backwards into it, a hand running through her messy hair.

"He says it's urgent, ma'am!"

She sighed again. "Send him in!"

And when the door opened and Salima saw who it was, she nearly fell off her seat. She gulped hard and her skin paled in both fear and anxiety. Even as the officer closed the door behind him, she felt somewhat speechless. She hadn't expected him. Not now. Not when everything was on top of her. She loosened the collar of her shirt with her finger to allow the gulp to slide down her throat and straightened up in the chair.

"Um…Rei," She gestured to the chair in front of him. "Please take a seat."

Rei's expression wasn't helping either. It was exact opposite from what it had been before. There was lack of kindness now; no loyalty. He looked just like any other inmate. Perhaps someone with a score to settle. But he nodded and soon took the seat, though he slouched forwards and placed his hands together between his legs. For the first time in ages, Salima actually felt intimidated, not just by him, but in general. It was as if she was reverting back to who she used to be.

"Uh…" She moved a few of the papers on her desk out of the way to clear some space and keep herself occupied. "So…what brings you…?"

"How much do you know?" interrupted Rei. His stared at her and she felt herself shrink where she sat.

"Uh…I…don't know what you're talking about," She was generally confused. She had thought he had come here to talk about what had happened all that time ago.

"Johnny told you, didn't he?"

"…What?"

He lowered his voice. "About the break out,"

"You…?" Salima's brows furrowed again. "You…know?"

"Everyone knows,"

"Well," She tried to sound professional. "We're definitely going to get on the case. The Russians won't get passed us."

Rei's manner suddenly changed. His lowered his head and let his gaze fall upon the ground. "I…can't let you do that," He sounded a cross between upset and yet determined.

"…What!"

"You have…," Slowly, he lifted his head up to face her. "You have to let him go."

"You can't…you can't be serious, Rei," Salima shook her head. "I can't just let them go. It's just plain…_wrong_. They did something against the law. We _can't_ just let them go free. No to mention…I'll loose my job."

"You'll loose it…anyway," And there was again - that serious expression - something that made Salima baulk again. Unbeknownst to her however, Rei was fighting an internal battle.

"W…what are you saying?"

"You haven't told anyone, have you?" Rei switched topics.

"Well…no…but…"

"Don't tell anyone!"

" What? But…Rei…

"If you do…then I'll tell them,"

"Tell them?"

They locked eyes, Salima's own trembling as they did so. She didn't need to be told twice. A hand went to her mouth and she gasped. "But Rei…that was a…a mistake. I didn't mean to,"

"They won't see it like that,"

"You wouldn't…"

Slowly she fell back into her chair, her mind afloat with thoughts and fears. Her throat suddenly ran dry, but she had somehow forgotten how to swallow. She could do the right thing at the risk of loosing it all. Or she could do the wrong thing to stay in Jurgen's good books. But could she live with the guilt. And who was to say the Russians would escape tomorrow. Obviously, the staff would act once they realised the boys had gone. They'd sought it out. Wouldn't they?

"Why are you…doing this?" Her voice was but a meek exasperated whisper.

Rei looked away from her when he replied. "…If there was another way, believe me, I'd take it. But there isn't,"

She felt the need to cry again. The tears were threatening to escape and it took all of her willpower to hold them back. It was just one problem after another. Why was she being punished? What had she done? She inhaled, though it quivered as she did so, into a tearless sob.

"I'm sorry," Rei said, as he stood up from his seat. "Maybe in time, you'll come to forgive me." He paused. "But there is one more thing that I must ask of you, as well…"

-

He took a drag of his cigarette and inhaled the nicotine as if his life depended on it. What a day it had been for him. He was finally free and yet he wasn't free at all. They had decided that they would give him the day shift, but even such a shift hadn't allowed him to get away from his incessant prisoner. Now it was night, the sky was a black and the pearly whites of the stars gleamed down at him as the gates of Standheld lifted and let a large distributing van in to initiate even more prisoners. A car pulled out from its driving space and a few more officers and official alike began departing for the day, while others were coming in to work the late shift. He still hadn't a car himself. It would be a long tedious journey home as it always was on Thursday.

He heard a distinctive clicking sound behind him as he stood where he was, casually, with a foot pressed up against the wall. The sound was hurried and brash and as with any reflex, it caused him to look and see who it was. He noticed the deep red hair immediately, but didn't catch the face of the woman at first for the person suddenly lost their grip on the contents in their hand to which they sailed smoothly to the floor in a heap. A curse escaped they're lips and he smiled knowingly, having felt the exact same way several days ago.

Being the gentleman that he was, he disposed of his cigarette – it was almost finished anyway – and proceeded to help the fallen woman. Papers were strewn across the floor, some of which were picking up dirt as the woman picked them up. Even her handbag had lost some of its contents. Nonetheless, he bent down before her and began picking up some of her contents. She must have seen his hand because she instantly spoke.

"Oh thank you so much…I'm so clumsy these days," She scolded herself.

"Happens to everyone," He shrugged and handed her back some of her papers. They both stood up and she flicked a piece of her hair out of her face. There, she met his gaze and then her face suddenly seemed to brighten up.

"Oh…my…God!" A hand went to her mouth and she almost lost grip of her contents again. "It's you!"

He looked at her hard. For some reason she seemed to recognise him, but he wasn't sure he'd seen her anywhere before.

"Don't you recognise me?" She asked him.

The man shook his head.

"It's me! Salima,"

His eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

"Yeah!" She laughed. "I know. I've changed haven't I?"

"You're telling me," He finally said in realisation. "I…I didn't know you worked here."

"I got transferred several months ago,"

He glanced at her name badge. "And they've promoted you already?"

"Oh no! This is just temporary. The real Senior Governor's in hospital, but oh my God, how have you been? I haven't seen you since college"

"I've been alright. Just taking it as it comes. How about you?"

She frowned slightly. "Not so good. This new job's taking its toll on me."

"You look like you could use a drink,"

"Yeah!"

"Well…" He paused for a moment. "Why don't we go for one and catch up? That is unless you're busy or something."

"Um…no, I haven't actually got anything planned tonight besides the paperwork, but I don't know."

"Aww come on. Everyone deserves a break once in a while."

Salima paused for thought this time. "Alright," She finally said. "Let's go!"

-

They chose a local bar at the north side of town that was quite quiet, but nice in interior design. It had an always-cosy intimate feel and the soft music and three glasses of wine allowed Salima to cool off and calm down. Her paperwork lay a mess in the back of her car, which was how they had gotten there. He was right of course. She really did need a break. They found themselves immersed in conversation. From their college days, to the bits and pieces that happened after. She talked to him about the woman's prison and what a disaster that had been and then again at the beginning of her career at Stanheld to which also, hadn't been pleasant.

"So what made you turn things around? I mean, you look pretty successful to me," The man said. He put his glad to his lips and allowed some of the alcohol to slide along his throat.

"Well, lets just say I had a little help,"

"In this business?" The man raised an eyebrow. "It's hard to get to the top. Whoever helped you must have been a miracle worker."

When Salima smiled this time, it looked as if it was forced, but rather than it remain, her lips thinned into a straight line and her eyes stared at her forth glass of wine, which remained half finished.

"Yeah," She murmured. "I thought so too."

For a moment, there was silence, save for the music playing in the background and the laughter of a woman who's partner had cracked a joke. He studied her, before he spoke again.

"Hey. What's up?" He folded his arms on the table and leaned forwards.

"Oh…uh…it's nothing," Salima dismissed, straightening up in her seat.

"Come on, Salima. It's only been five years. I know what you're like when you've got _something_ on your mind,"

She hesitated. "It's just that…well…uh…it's nothing. Really?"

He shot her an unconvinced look, which made Salima smile. There would be no getting out of this one, even if she couldn't tell him the whole truth.

"I'm just worried about a friend of mine," She began. "She also, works at the prison and she's gone and gotten herself in trouble with one of the inmates." She paused, waiting for her accomplice to say something, but he seemed intent on just listening. So she continued. "She's being blackmailed by one of them. And she's at a cross between doing the right thing, or loosing her job and probably going to prison herself. I just don't know what to suggest."

He gulped. How familiar this entire situation sounded to him. He had almost lost his life trying to do the right thing and in the end, he had ended up right back where he'd started. But he was finally free and yet he wasn't free at all. He sighed.

"Lemme tell you something about inmates," He began, taking his glass into his hand. "You can't mess with them…because even though they're on the inside, they'll always have links on the outside" He took another swig of his drink. "They'd sooner stitch you up if they've got you in a stronghold. And I know it sounds bad, but it's better to just do what they want and get it over and done with. You're much safer then."

"You think so?" She leaned her elbows on the table in defeat. "I dunno."

"Believe me! I've seen a lot of people try to d the right thing and land themselves in deeper trouble with or without the law. One guy lost everything. His car. His house. His wife. His son. It's better to keep your head low. Get in and get out. I know it sounds real sleazy and it goes against everything we stand for, but it's the best option for you, right now."

Salima sighed, picking up the glass of wine and staring at the swirlly-yellowed substance. "You're right, Kane. You're right,"

­-

After lights-out was announced, Rei took a little longer than usual to fall asleep. The room was unnervingly quiet. He should have been used to it by now. After all, Lee was gone. His bed lay stripped, naked, bare and empty. It was satirical, because that's exactly how Rei felt without his friend. There was no one left for him now. Kevin was definitely out of the question. If he could poison Lee somehow, than who was to stop him from poisoning him either. Rei reckoned himself the forgiving type, but this, he could not forgive and nor could he forget. As far as he was concerned, Kevin was dead to him now.

Huffing, his eyes began to fall heavy after a while and soon they closed and awakened unto sleep. The thought of Salima crossed his mind briefly. After all, he had as good as blackmailed her; an officer; a Senior Governor – a temporary one, but one nonetheless. It had hurt him to do so, but he had done it and in a way betrayed himself. But this was his last chance to get things right. And even as he drifted off into a deeper sleep, he clung to the device in his hand under the sheets like his life depended on it.

-

The room was pitch black save for the stream of light that peered in through the window. The orange-coated brightness placed the shadows of the bars of the window on the door that he was to see for the last time ever. Max had crawled into bed with Tyson that night and though the blunette was snoring as always, Max seemed pretty content. He wondered how the blond could take it because Kai certainly couldn't. It was the half the reason why he was still awake. The other half was because his thoughts were calculating various simulations, time and place circumstances and everything under the sun that he had prepared for. Everything seemed as if it would work out and Kai was adamant that he would succeed.

-

"So explain to me why we're helping them again," asked Enrique to his lover.

He and Oliver were cuddled together in top bunk again that night, both their bodies pressed up against each other.

"We're not _helping_ them per say," The Frenchman replied.

"Well, it sounds a lot like we're helping them to me. We gave them our connections and everything," Enrique continued. "I mean, we could have escaped ourselves, if we wanted to."

"Are you planning on leaving me, Enrique?" Oliver said in a mock-childish way. He pouted and fluttered his long eyelashes, which caused Enrique to laugh.

"Not a chance," He replied.

Johnny, who was on the opposite bunk, was snoring peacefully for the first time in ages. Though they were use to his Scottish vulgarity, there was something extremely odd about him that night, namely, the smirk on his face.

"What's he grinning about?" Enrique jerked his head in Johnny's direction.

Oliver turned slightly to look over his shoulder. He shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe he's finally released all that pent-up frustration," He snuggled back up against the heat of his boyfriend.

A sigh pursed from his lips. "Just think of it, Enrique. This time tomorrow, those Russian's will be out of our hair for good,"

**TBC**


	36. He Came, He Saw, He Conquered

**A/N:** You'll be happy to know that this is also quite a long chapter; the longest by far, (it really should have been two chapters) but at the same time, you'll be sad to know that this is the very last chapter of Lockdown. We have been through so many ups and downs, but now it's here. I really hope you all enjoy this and that you've enjoyed the entire fic.

* * *

_Chapter Thirty-Six_

_We will all meet in the laundry room between 7.30pm and 8.15pm._

That had been the agreement the previous day when they had begun finalising plans. Of course, there was no way that they could all go there together at once. It would look highly suspicious, which was why Kai had brought up the forty-five minute time slot. In that time, it would give them reason to get to the room individually and therefore avoid drawing attention to themselves.

_Ian. You are to remain at the corner that connects the corridor to the dorms. When the diversion begins, join us._

Ian had complained about this naturally. After all, he was wide open for interrogation, not that he minded it. It often gave him chance to play mind games with the officers, when in actual fact it was supposed to be the other way around. Bryan had intervened of course, which caused Ian to oblige without any further discord. So as instructed, the shortest of the four Russians was at his post, leant casually up against the wall, peering onto the wing. The location was so common to him, especially when exchanging messages or going to meet Kevin for jobs, that he didn't appear the slightest bit out of place. He still locked eyes with passing officers as usual. None could really work him out, for to figure out Ian, one had to be like Ian. He grinned maliciously as they narrowed their eyes at him. Then he briefly glanced at the clock.

8.14pm.

It was show time.

The inmates seemed as normal as ever, talking amongst themselves or making rather rude jokes about each other. A couple were flirting hopelessly in the doorway of their cell and a passing officer screwed up her face in distaste. Changing his position, he stretched his neck, as far at it would go in order to peer around the corner in the direction of the games room. That had been the last place that day that Ian had seen their "distraction" head towards and he hoped for his sake that he wasn't late.

Fortunately, the familiar red, white and blue baseball cap suddenly came into view alongside two or three other individuals. Tyson looked thoroughly pissed off, though Ian put it down to acting. In a way, he was almost surprised. He had doubted the former superstar but then perhaps, he shouldn't have. The guy had been a celebrity and they always "acted up" whenever they got the chance to perform in front of an audience. Behind him, was an officer, who ran ahead and then stopped right in front of Tyson and the small group that didn't seem so small anymore.

"Don't be difficult, Kinomiya!" The officer ordered. "No one's saying that you…

"Well you might as well have been!" Tyson snapped, cutting him off. "You officers are all the same. If a guy's locked back here, he couldn't possibly be innocent."

The crowd behind him yelled a few boorish "yeah"s in agreement.

"What's the meaning of this?" Another officer came into view.

"Kinomiya's just being a Drama Queen again," Came the response. He rolled his eyebrows in conformation.

"I don't like you," Tyson added. One of his hands twitched where it was fisted.

The two officers exchanged looks. One nearly laughed. "I think you're forgetting who's in control, mate," The other said. He unhooked a pair of handcuffs from his belt and circled them continuously on a single finger.

"We'll let you go this time, Kinomiya,"

"If you comply that is,"

"You're no longer a celebrity here,"

The first officer took a bold step forward, meeting Tyson eye for eye. There, like a fool, he stepped right into the trap. "Remember that," Was the final remark and within moments a receding fist connected with his jaw and sent him flying backwards and onto the floor in a daze.

As if by some sort of silent gesture, the inmates that had stood by Tyson began flying forwards lunging for the second officer and any officer that stood upon the wing. Like the fight that had occurred some time back and the beat down that Johnny had received from Kai, déjà vu seemed to be happening all over again. This time, however, it was a free-for-all and everyone was so engrossed in their roles that no one really noticed that an old face had been let back onto the wing. As short and as shifty looking as ever, Kevin had expected a greeting after being away for long, but this was even better. It was a pity he couldn't join in. They had placed him on probation. Currently, he was scouting around for his partner. He hoped that the business was still going on, but unfortunately for him, Ian was nowhere within eye-range, but had he known about the plan, then he too may have smirked the way Ian was.

Phase One, was complete.

_There are thirteen officers and one senior governor that work this shift…_

The officers would be extremely busy now, which was what they were counting on and no one seemed to notice Ian disappear from his post. He slid along the corridor as fast as he could. Someone will have probably alerted someone on their radio by now, so he hoped to meet no one along that corridor. Lucky for him, it remained silent save for the noise that was behind him. All the same, he was able to slink along until he came to the familiar little green door that he had come to know so well. Turning on the knob, he forced the door open and stepped into the cool green room, where his comrades were awaiting him. He closed the door without a second thought.

"How many are there?" Came a voice as if from without thin air itself. Seconds later, Tala immerged from behind one of the many washing machines with Bryan at his side.

"Five so far," Ian responded. His ear then twitched upon the faint jingling sound that seemed to be approaching them from outside. The sound was somewhat syncopated and out of rhythm and a patter of footsteps rushed passed the doorway and disappeared into the noise of the wing. "Make that seven."

A pair of garnet eyes opened from where he was leant casually up against the wall as usual. His attire seemed to blend in well with the darkened room as if he were some sort of chameleon.

_All we need is one._

The battle on the wing was horrendous. Inmates had started grabbing tables and chairs and other objects that couldn't and yet were being turned into weapons. Officers were being called left right and centre off their breaks, much to their dissatisfaction, to try and calm down the fray. They hadn't seen such an outburst in years and yet they should have been expecting it. After all, G Wing had been the worst wing going for several years. Deaths, drugs, public displays of sodomy and other sexual encounters; G Wing had seen it all. Now all thirteen officers were being called into play and the senior governess was nowhere to be found. The last of the officers was to be the most unfortunate however for he was a young man who had just come out of the toilets. A trail of tissue had wedged itself to the back of his shoe. He wasn't the clumsy sort normally, but neither was he used to such riots. He had only been with the team for a few months so it was all new to him. So when he came running along that winding corridor towards the dorms, he hadn't expected the door to the laundry room to swing open.

He recognised the being that stepped out of the room almost instantly. After all, the Russian had a reputation, but there seemed something different about him this time. The officer tried to appear superficial. "All inmates should return to their dorms straight away,"

"But you gotta help my friend," The Russian pleaded. "He's been stabbed."

Any other officer would have perhaps reviewed the situation a little more carefully, due to the fact that the inmate standing before him was Ian. The boy was a pack of lies, but this had been the Russians' lucky day, for this officer didn't know the extent for which an inmate could be so cruel. Also, he wasn't entirely stupid. There was a riot occurring. Anything such as this was possible. He would have called for back up too, but seeing as everyone was tied up at the moment and the officer was a compassionate man, he did the first thing that came naturally and stepped passed the short Russian and into the room.

Unfortunately for him, the scene he had expected to see did not occur. Instead, he was met with a rather nasty blow from the back. It must have hit a nerve because straight away, his vision blurred and he wasn't able to detect the oncoming foot that swung for his stomach. With the wind knocked out of him, he slumped to the floor unable to even call for help. He didn't even need an extra blow to make sure for when his head hit the floor, he seemed to knock himself unconscious.

Bryan exchanged looks with both Tala and then Ian. Finally Kai pushed himself up from where he stood, the work done. He bent down before the fallen officer and retrieved what they had been waiting for. His keys.

"…_Rigby…are you there…we need everyone on the wing…now…"_ A muffled voice spoke into the radio and Kai merely dislodged it from the belt of the officer and switched it off. He then removed the batteries and tossed the radio onto the floor, stuffing the batteries into his pocket. There was no use allowing the officer to alert the authorities if he suddenly woke up.

_Kenny will have had the cameras disable themselves for 8.25pm…_

"What time is it?" Kai asked no one in particular.

Ian bent down and retrieved a watch that had been wrapped around the wrist of the officer.

"Coming up to 8.30," He responded and then stared at the watch as if analysing its value. Deciding that it looked expensive, he wrapped it around his own wrist and fastened it in place. Then he set to work on what was really important. Money, Credits Cards or even a mobile phone.

"There's no time for that now," Tala snapped at Ian. "We have to go."

"We at least deserve something for all the trouble we're going through," snickered Ian.

Kai didn't wait for them to finish their bickering however. Within moments, he'd made his way for the door and opened it, peeking out onto the corridor. This seemed to halt the arguing Russians in their pursuit as they soon came to join him. A scream travelled along it from the actual wing itself, but otherwise, it was quiet. One by one they then slinked out of the room, Kai remained however and shuffled around with the keys, until he found the one he was looking for and locked the laundry room door in place. They then began their trek back along the corridor, passing the bathrooms until they came to the gate at the end of it. The first door that barred their way to freedom was no longer a bona fide restriction.

_…And hopefully things will get out of hand. However, they'll probably summon the SWAT team._

The gate clanged behind them as they wondered into unknown territory. They hadn't a map of the entire prison facility, not that they needed one. All they needed to do was head for the fire escape, which resided along the side of most buildings in the area. The entire wing was on alert so it was liable that no one would be about. All the same, they would need to be quiet.

They passed the staff room where the door was wide open and the room empty as predicted. A kettle was boiling in the corner and several cups of coffee were left lying around on tables. The sink was piled up high. They passed the men's toilets and then the woman's and finally the passed by a rather large room where the lights had been left on the blinds had been pulled up. Sitting at a desk by herself was a young blond woman who appeared to be engulfed in work. However, she instantly sighted the four Russian's slink by and called out to them.

"Hey! Where do you're going? You're not supposed to be up here?"

"You're right!" said Ian. "We're not."

When she looked over their clothing and realised they possessed no badges, she came to an obvious conclusion.

"You're prisoners, aren't you?" She picked up a nearby phone, just as a sharp object filed a course towards her and landed on the desk next to her freehand. She recoiled instantly and Ian stepped into the room.

"And there's more where that came from so I wouldn't try anything stupid," He looked about the room. Not only was her desk messy, but the entire room was ransacked full of paperwork, coffee mugs and other items. "Nice place you have here."

"Ian! We can't afford to waste time," Tala once again called.

"I'll catch up to you later," He grinned at the woman who seemed unsure of what to do.

Tala grimaced at the blunette. Ian had gotten sidetracked the last time, which was partially why they had been captured and relocated. "Don't screw this up, Ian," He stated as his final warning and pulled away from the entrance to catch up with the others.

Ian waved him off with the back of his hand. He then approached the desk and placed a pair of chubby hands on the surface that wasn't covered in paper. The blond woman trembled and looked about the room for a source of reassurance.

"There are cameras in here. If you try anything funny…

"Already taken care of," Ian stared at her smugly, looking over her in such a way that it made her feel somewhat uncomfortable. "Now do me a favour and hand over your _goods_."

"I beg your pardon,"

"You heard me,"

In fact, the youngest Russian was enjoying himself so much – having not had anyone to torment for a while – that he failed to even hear the sounds of oncoming footsteps. An embodiment of men clothed in dark blue with large glass shields seemed to appear before the entrance, blocking off any exit that Ian may have had. It seemed he had gotten too comfortable.

"Is this man disturbing you ma'am?" One of them said.

Ian turned his head around instantly, an expression creeping across his face that hardly ever manifested itself in place. Fear.

"Shit!"

That was when the alarm began to ring.

_Then they'll sound the alarm in order to get the entire prison on alert…_

"Where's Ian now?"

They had finally made it to the fire escape and were descending down the steps as quickly as possible, the alarm belting in the background. Bryan, being the last through the exit was able to see the back of the SWAT team rushing along the corridor in the opposite direction.

"They've got him," He confirmed

Tala's lips tightened as he clenched his teeth. He was always having to watch out for that one, but what did it matter. Perhaps being behind bars was good for him anyway. Not to mention, they wouldn't have to continually look out for him while they were out on the road.

The view was impressive, but they didn't have time to admire it. If the alarm was going haywire, it would be the perfect opportunity for officers from all walks of life to scout for any unsuspecting escapees.

Kai doubled his pace and the others followed until they reached the very bottom and again, he began shuffling with the keys until he found the one that opened the lock; the second door to their freedom.

_We're to head around the back. Oliver and Enrique have a truck waiting for us._

It had been amazing how easily the two had complied and contributed to the escape without hesitation. After the history they shared with the Russians minus Kai, Tala had half expected them to deviate. Bryan simply put it down to fear however. After all, Enrique had near enough lost his life in that bathroom the other day. So if they tried anything stupid and it landed them back inside, Bryan reckoned he'd most definitely pay a visit to them. It seemed highly unlikely however because they had seemed thoroughly keen help - perhaps to get rid of them.

Regardless of their doubts, Kai led to pair around the back and instructed them to move aside a nearby rubbish bin. Once thoroughly out of the way, there appeared to be some sort of small gap in the wall, only the other side appeared to be boarded up. Had Ian been there, he might had made a rather mocking remark about Kai's competence, but instead, the stoic character sent his foot through the gap at such a speed that the texture, made in actual fact, out of wood, crumbled under the pressure and granted them access to the other side. Kicking away the excess debris, Kai slinked through the new opening, checking either side carefully before coming through. Tala and Bryan exchanged looked again. It seemed Ian's "flamboyant duo" had come through.

Once they too had passed through, there it was. The big white truck. Only it looked particularly filthy and it possessed the logo of an unknown company on the side. Kai wondered up to the front doors and signalled to the driver. He then ran back and gestured to Bryan and Tala to follow him to the back, where he pulled open the doors and they each climbed in, pulling the doors shut behind them.

The interior was bare and rather cold save for a few boxes that contained unknown items, a ladder here and there and as much filth and grime that was sitting on the skin of the truck itself. Needless to say, this was to be their sanctuary for the next few hours.

Phase Two was complete.

_By then they'll realise we're missing…_

"Shit!"

The sirens came like a fleet of atomic bombs coursing through the air and filing towards them. They hadn't been half and hour into their journey and already they were looking at trouble. There was a chance that they were not after them, but there was also, a chance that Kenny hadn't disabled all of the cameras or they had been fixed just in time to catch the Russian's leaving. There was also, the third possibility that Ian could have squealed on them.

Kai drew back the small window that connected them to the drivers box. He stated two clear simple words. "Loose them," And took his seat atop one of the boxes.

"My pleasure," The driver said. The reflection in his review mirror showed him grinning as he shifted a few gears and began picking up the pace.

Tala watched Kai intently. He appeared as he had normally when they had been working for Voltaire and had been carrying out missions; calm and collected, as if he were watching any old movie or having a meal. Back then, Tala had also, been rather and perhaps a little cocky as well. But this was bigger than all that. If they got caught, it could mean a life sentence for them. But then Kai already had a life sentence, so perhaps he had nothing to loose unlike them. In a way, it was selfish, but this was merely a business relationship. He'd laid all his cards on the table already. There was no turning back.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Hiwatari," Bryan voiced Tala's opinion. It seemed he too had been scrutinizing the other.

Kai folded his arms and grinned, lifting his gaze to the arctic adolescent. "If you can't take the heat, then why did you come? You knew as well I did that things weren't going to be that easy,"

"Well, if anything goes wrong you're taking full responsibility," He stared boldly at his former friend who locked eyes with him in a silent stalemate. It was not to last long however, for their driver made a rather swift left turning, which caused a few of the apparatus in the back with them to turn over and forcing the three Russians themselves to grab onto something to stabilise themselves. Another swift turning, this time at the right caused things topple in the other direction. Kai narrowly missed grazing his hand on a nearby ladder. The sirens showed no signs of diverting from their mission.

_Heading to the airport will be too risky and too obvious. So we'll head to the quiet side of the docks…_

"Almost lost 'em," Called the driver to the back, but the sirens were still as blatant as ever.

"It doesn't matter. Head towards the garage!" Kai instructed.

"Garage?" Tala questioned; a thin red eyebrow rose.

"I figured this might happen. After all, every police station will be on alert and they'll probably want to check every van, truck and long vehicle in a fifty-mile radius. So I had Oliver and Enrique make some other arrangements. We're going to split up. A couple of friends owed them some favours, so they hired out three extra cars, one to hide each of us until the storm blows over."

"Who's to say they still won't find us. Last time I heard, the cops weren't that gullible,"

"When we're dropped off, this truck will carry on as a decoy. We stand more of a chance this way,"

This was all news to Tala and Bryan, but they supposed that Hiwatari had a legitimate reason and all plans often needed to carry a Plan B if things got out of hand. The sirens seemed to be diminishing into the background, but they would not disappear entirely and they felt the truck slow to a halt.

Almost instantly, Bryan pulled on the nodule and released the back doors hopping out into a darkened street where only one streetlight was half lit, clinging desperately to stay alight. All residents along this road had their lights out and a local shop had both its windows blown out, cobwebs climbing over the sill and into the street, making them feel that the area had been abandoned some time ago. They had been parked directly outside what resembled a garage that had graffiti sprayed across the doorway and its walls. Once Kai stepped out lastly and closed the doors, the truck immediately took off along the streets. The sirens, though still faint were approaching them, but they wouldn't be there at least for another five minutes and their former ride was taking its time along the dark and dingy road.

Kai banged on the door next to the garage twice and within moments the door opened from the inside.

The garage was also dark, save for the shallow light that stood in the corner where a desk was sat. It seemed that they were either still in business or the place had been converted just for that night. All the same, it possessed a few mechanical objects, probably stolen, and stunk heavily of oil.

"There's only two," Tala said as he passed through the door and a rather weasel-looking man with a very thin moustache closed the door behind him. He looked to Kai in particular and then spoke in a rather high-pitched Southern-English accent.

"The other's in the back,"

"Otherwise, we're ready to go," Yet another man seemed to step out of the darkness accompanied by a third. It seemed that these men would be their drivers.

Kai turned to the other two Russians.

"If this works out, we'll be out of here by morning…"

_Of course, there's only one rule…_

While Bryan decided upon crawling into the boot of the car allocated to him, Tala took the back seat of his and slipped as far down as possible into the seat. He spent most of his journey trying to ignore the hopeless conversation that his driver, the weasel, was trying to make with him. He was starting to wonder whether he should have followed Bryan's notion and slipped into the boot instead. Then he might have been able to drown out the man's constant babbling.

They had been the first ones out of the garage. Bryan had gone first in order to make it appear less conspicuous and then Tala had been shipped out ten minutes later. He had managed to see Kai slink into the back, but hadn't seen his ride. It did not matter however. Once they arrived the docks Bryan and Tala had secretly decided amongst themselves that they were to dispose of any evidence to their journey, even if they happened to be living and breathing.

"Right, we're headed through dangerous territory, kid," stated the weasel. "So you might wanna keep your head down until it blows over. See that sheet next to you? You may wanna cover yourself with it."

Tala glared at the rear-view mirror where his eyes met those of his driver.

"I'm being serious," The man said defensively. "Do you wanna get caught?"

So Tala obliged. The sheet was black and made of some sort of plastic. Whatever it was used for, Tala hadn't a clue, but he wasn't about to blow it for himself now. Not when he was this close. As of now, each and every one of them was on their own until they reached the docks.

For the first ten minutes all seemed rather calm. The weasel had stopped talking, perhaps realising the seriousness of the situation and Tala had remained with his head as close to the seat as possible, listening out for anything or anyone. He felt almost stupid to be relying on someone else, but there was no way they could have driven without being caught. Not to mention, it was usually Ian who was the best at driving the getaway car, even with his vertical deficiency. Then he felt the car make a sharp left and one of the seat-belt buckles dug into his side.

"Watch it!" Tala snapped, but he received no response from the driver. In fact, the car had halted to a stop and the engine at been switched off.

"What's going on? Why have we stopped?"

Again, there was no response from the driver and Tala had about had it with the man anyway. He pulled the plastic sheet from over his head and had been about to lay into him, when the flicker of red and blue lights caught his attention. Then the door, which was nearest to his head, was pulled open and he was met with the barrel of a gun in his face.

"Out!" Ordered the individual. The man was clothed in a familiar blue and black uniform, the crest of the authorities plastered on the left-hand side of his shirt.

He had no choice but to oblige.

The area was secure, filled with seven or eight vehicles and a dozen officers. Bryan's car was also visible in the mass. The boot of the car had been opened but Bryan was no longer inside. He had been apprehended already and with his hands already cuffed behind his back, he was being hauled towards a nearby police car. As the officer removed a pair of handcuffs and began cuffing the redhead and reading his rites, Tala scouted the area for a third car, but none could be found. He then glanced towards Bryan who was being manhandled into the car. They exchanged looks; Bryan's was nothing short of cold and bitter. But it was obvious what had occurred here and Kai's final words danced ever so satirically through his mind like a lamb to the slaughter.

_Don't. Get. Caught._

-

The air was fresh as a solitary motorcycle pulled up to the docks. The passenger upon it slowed it to a halt at the edge of bank and turned the key in the opposite direction, turning the engine off. There, the individual climbed off of the bike and removed his helmet revealing the somewhat tousled silver and blue locks that came as part of his package. Then he tossed the helmet into the watery depths below and watched it disappear into the abyss, before he grabbed the handles of the bike and forced it forwards, into it too joined the helmet. For there was no use leaving any evidence hanging around.

Kai glanced at the watch that had been given to him; he saw the time was drawing closely to 10pm. The entire plan had taken him and estimated two and half hours and then of course, there had been his little add on at the end. He could imagine both Tala and Bryan's facial expressions. Nothing short of defeated, praying for a chance to get revenge. But they would not have that chance. Not this time. Because Kai didn't plan on going back for them. In fact, he hadn't planned on escaping with them from the start. He had merely used what useful tactics that his former friends had to offer. Then he had dropped then in it and while the drivers, who had in actual fact been hired by Kai himself, had their destinations filed straight to the authorities, Kai had slinked round the back and instead of climbing into a third car, he had offered himself a motorcycle and driven himself to the docks.

Even if Tala and Bryan decided to squeal as to his whereabouts, Kai would be long gone. It wasn't as if he was taking a cruise or boarding a ship from the actual docks themselves. He had hired out a small boat, where he would stay on water for a few days and file a course along the Mediterranean until he made up his mind as to where he wanted to go. He smiled. After all, he had had the last laugh.

It was short-lived however, for the sound of what appeared to be a rather weak engine suddenly caught the Russian off guard. He had not been expecting company and he was certain that he had tracked everything accordingly. So carefully, he turned his head somewhat to the side as the vehicle drew up towards the dock and stopped a few metres from his position. The lights were not on however, which led Kai to even more confusion.

He heard the door open and then slam behind him followed by calm and controlled footsteps that began to stroll towards him. It was a little too dark to make out facial features at first, but the crest of Stanheld Prison was strapped to the chest of character and for a moment, Kai thought he was done for, that was until he caught the sway of what appeared to be a long thin sash that protruded from the back of the individuals head. Not only that, but the car began to reverse. Kai turned his head back to the front and exhaled.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"I said I wouldn't give up on you, Kai," Rei responded as he stepped in line with the Russian.

"You shouldn't be here,"

"And neither should you and yet here we are,"

A smooth silence followed as Kai side-glanced the new attire of his accomplice. "How did you get out?" He could probably figure out how, for he had escaped not once, but twice now.

"I had some inside help," Rei produced a set of keys from a pocket and waved them at him.

He remembered too well that day when he had blackmailed Salima into helping him and it had hurt him to do so, but it was the only way he felt he'd be able to prove to Kai just how much he cared about him; just how far he was prepared to go for him. He had done some snoop work of his own and found out the actual plans of the escape from Tyson. All he'd have to do was get to the docks.

Of course, it hadn't been easy slinking out with the diversion occurring, so he had slipped along the corridor that led to Salima's office and borrowed a spare uniform and hat in order to blend in for a while. There he had had Salima meet him outside and followed the safest route possible. Bypassing security had seem much easier due to the fact that they were busy with enabling their cameras as all of them had mysteriously crashed. Then the nervy senior governess had met him in the car park and gotten him through the gates, driving him halfway to docks, where she had given him some extra cash and he had made the rest of his way there via cab. Throughout the entire journey, she hadn't stopped shaking.

"You're taking a big risk, you know?"

Rei nodded. "I know,"

A small blinking light seemed to be signalling at them on the horizon and Kai adjusted his position as the boat drew towards them. The sounds of the sirens were long behind them now, disappearing completely now. The moon was visible amongst a thousand stars and the wind whistled through the atmosphere, tugging at their clothes and pointing them into the direction of their destiny.

- - - - -

Her footsteps made a renowned clicking noise on the floor as she walked through the hospital corridors towards the ward to which she had been allocated. She had to be the only one who had made an effort to visit the man in question as nobody she knew really cared for him. She couldn't say she did herself, but even she could sympathise sometimes. Clung in one hand was a card stuck upon of box of chocolates. A smile decorated her face and a familiar skip was in her step because in truth, she wasn't simply stopping for a friendly visit. There was a deeper motive behind it; one that she had been waiting for a very long time.

It was not long before she approached the ward in question. She pushed through the doors and came upon a room full of male patients and their family members huddled together next to their beds. A young boy clung to his mother; his face tear-stained, as his father tried to reassure him. Against the wall in the centre, a woman embraced her husband and a cluster of relatives circled another. It was at the far end of the room where her target lay with his back upright against a couple of pillows, his face partially obscured by the days broadsheet newspaper. The woman shook her head and then approached him.

"Hi Robert. How are you keeping?"

The Wing Governor looked up from his newspaper and seemed thoroughly surprised to see who had addressed him.

"Hilary?" He closed the newspaper and folded it in half. "What are you doing here?"

"I came on behalf of the Wing," The brunette lied. "Just to see how you're doing."

"I'm doing fine, thank you. Just a case of mild food poisoning is all. I do not understand why they are keeping me here, though the sooner they allow me to leave the better"

Hilary shook her head. It was just like Robert. Even in a state of vacation, he was still worried about work.

"These are for you," She held out the box of chocolates and the card. She had had to do some major persuading to get at least a few people other than herself to sign it, but whether he appreciated it or not was not her concern.

"Just place them on the side," Robert indicated the small cupboard by his bedside. "They're not permitting me to eat sweets, but thank you, I suppose." He paused, as she placed the chocolates upon the sideboard and drew up a chair. "I know why you're here however. I've seen the news. Hiwatari and his friends have escaped."

"We attempted to keep it quiet,"

"I'm sure you did," It was almost difficult to detect the hint of sarcasm in his tone. "And now they're dying to have me return. That, or they're firing me."

"Er…maybe, but that's not why I'm here," Hilary began. She cleared her throat. "I was tempted to go to the Prison Governors, but I thought I should tell you first. You see, I believe they had help from the inside."

Robert attention peaked. "I beg your pardon?"

"I'm sorry to report this," She lied again. "But it appears that our present Senior Governor already knew of their escape plans before the actual escape"

"Salima!" Jurgen looked positively astounded.

Hilary's nod was slow, but the expression behind her gaze was far from compassionate.

**End**

**Final Note: **Wow. I can finally say that I've finished Lockdown; the first long-term fic that I've ever written and stuck by. I'd like to thank all you readers for taking an interest and sticking by me even though I had a tendency to disappear. As of now I think I'm going to take a well deserved break from fanfiction, but don't count me out entirely. I _will_ come back some day.


End file.
